The fire of 1000 cherry blossoms
by xlilslayerx
Summary: 100 years ago, Ukitake April had worked in the Kuchiki manor, as Kuchiki Byakuya's personal servent and best friend. Now, 100 years later, she returns. But is she ready to reveal the reason behind her disappearence? What is the truth of her past?
1. Mysterious girl

**YAY! My first story is up after so many months of writing :P please go easy on me... this is my first fanfic and I'm trying. The main charatcer is an OC btw and there are a few others during the story probably. My spelling is terrible so any mistakes just say please ;) Read, reveiw and ENJOY!**

"Kuchiki taicho, Aabari fukitaicho and Kuchiki Rukia are to be sent to the world of the living to explain the situation to substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ordered Captain commander Yamamoto, "You will be leaving in one hour. Dismissed!" With that the captains of the gotei 13 left the captain's meeting to prepare their own squad.

Gracefully, Byakuya lead his lieutenant and adopted sister through the portal towards the world of the living. Behind him he could hear their voices gently raising higher with their bickering, _'When will they grow up?'_ Byakuya suddenly stopped in his tracks leaving a slightly startled pair behind him. Over the brickering of Rukia and Renji was another sound, one that made his heart race.  
>"Is something wrong, taicho?" Renji asked.<br>"Do you hear that?" He responded. Both Renji and Rukia looked around, hands towards their zanpuktou. After a while they turned back to the raven haired man.  
>"Hear what, nii-sama?" Byakuya turned around to face Rukia, seeing the worry in her eyes - he decided to drop the subject and carry on.<br>"Nothing." He turned again and carried on walking, his scarf dancing elegantly behind him. They watched him walk away again.  
>"What was that about?"<br>"I don't know." They had known from past experiances that it is best not to ask the cold-hearted man questions so they shook the disturbance out of their heads to carry on.

Ichigo put down the manga as he heard a knock on his window. Looking up he sees no other than Rukia. He rolled his eyes with his trademark scowl then got up to let her in. She climbed in.  
>"Ichigo, we have some buisness we need to inform you with."<br>"Yo, Ichigo" Renji called as he jumped in after. Surprisingly, Byakuya came through the window too.  
>"Hey, Renji, Byakuya" Byakuya grunted silently.<br>"When will you address me properly as a captain?" Byakuya spat.  
>"The day I kill Kenpachi." Ichigo responded.<br>"Ichigo! You will address nii-sama as a supieror!" Rukia shouted as she punched him behind his head, sending him flying into Renji. A small toy poked his head out to see what the fuss was.  
>"Nee-san!" Kon called as he exploded out of the desk drawer to jump his precious sister. But he didn't get the chance to reach her. Byakuya had seen through his moves. He shunpo-ed infront of Rukia catching the plushy teddy. Kon - who had never seen this man before - instantly knew he wasn't to mess around with him. Byakuya kept his neutral glance, but but a small amount of threat into his storm coloured eyes.<br>"Keep away from Rukia." He plainly remarked.  
>"H-Hai." Kon stammered. Once realesed he retreated back to his place in the drawer, not to come out again whilest Byakuya remained in the room. Rukia blushed slightly at her over-protective brother as he sat down on Ichigo's bed.<br>"Ichigo, we need to explain the increasing hollow attacks." Renji started as Ichigo got back off of him, "And it has something to do with Kon." He pointed towards the peering head of the plushy.  
>"ME? WHAT HAVE I GOT TO DO WITH THESE HOLLOWS?" He shouted. Byakuya shot him a death glare which lead Kon to decided to shut up and let him carry on.<br>"As I was saying, we have a new enemy who has, somehow, managed to gain control of the hollows, as well as grande menos. We don't know what their goal is right now but we do know this." Renji looked towards Kon, "The enemy are modified souls who have decided to go against their owner."  
>"We need to take Kon with us to stop his rebellion." Rukia continued.<br>"Who cares if Kon rebells? He hasn't got enough strength to beat anyone we know." Ichigo retorted.  
>"Oh yeah Ichigo? Maybe I would re-" Rukia took the small candy out of the toy.<br>"It's not about the strength they have now, Ichigo." Rukia said, "They take some sort of clone of thier owner's body, it's nothing but white and, I don't know how they've done it but, the body has been made to be twice the strength of the real owner. We can't let Kon rebell because that means he would be twice your strength, we have enough trouble as you are anyway." Byakuya jumped slightly, he could hear it again, that noise, like an angel's song. Music, and a girl singing. He looked through the window to see if he could find the source of the noise. It came from the house - the window complete opposite from Ichigo's. Inside the room attached to that window was a woman. She was roughly 25 years old. _'What is so familier about that woman?' _Byakuya thought deeply. He stared at her golden locks that fell down to her hip, the way it flicked to the sides made it seem like fire caressing her back. Her hazel brown eyes were much lighter than Ichigo's but were so much deeper. The lullaby she sang had danced through his ears, closing the world around them both. He couldn't remove his eyes.  
>"Oui, Byakuya..."<br>"Taicho..."  
>"Nii-sama..." They all tried to reach him but he just wouldn't turn from that window. Renji looked outside to where he was staring, but nothing was there.<br>"Taicho, what are you staring at? Is something wrong?" No response.  
>Her fringe sat on both sides of the face, the right side bigger than the other. Her smile reached deep into his heart but still he couldn't place where he had seen this woman before. She packed her suitcase, dancing around the room whilst doing so. She let out a long high note, hitting it perfectly, but for Byakuya, that note caused everything go black once she hit it.<br>"Nii-sama!" Rukia called as he fell back on the floor.  
>"He fainted." Ichigo stated the obvious. Sighing, he walked over to his unconsions body and carried Byakuya onto his bed and let him rest. Then Yuzu opened the door.<br>"Ichi-nii, I heard a thud from downstairs is anything wrong?" Yuzu turned her gaze towards the tall man on the bed.  
>"What happened?" She almost screamed.<br>"He fainted, Yuzu can you get some water?"  
>"Yes, right away!" She ran back downstairs to get the requested item. Renji looked at a small green thing that had fallen out of his taicho's pocket. <em>'He actully carries one of these ambassidor seaweed things around with him?'<em> He sighed and picked it up, keeping hold of it until Byakuya stirred awake. Yuzu came in with the water just as Byakuya sat up, she caught a glimps of his face and blushed.  
>"H-here's some water mister...um..."<br>"Kuchiki Byakuya." He stated while taking the water. Yuzu blushed and turned to the door.  
>"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya took the water then held his head.<br>"I don't know."  
>"Nii-sama, are you ill?" Rukia seemed very worried at this point.<br>"I'm fine, Rukia."  
>"Taicho, this fell out of your pocket." Renji handed the abassidor to him. Byakuya looked at it and pressed the top, revealing a picture inside. Finally, Byakuya gasped as he realised who that girl was.<br>"April..." He whispered. The picture had Byakuya as a young boy, perhaps a teenager in human years, next to a teenaged girl. He was smiling as he looked in the camera, hair up in a ponytail with a few strands fallen over his left eye, wearing a blue, men's kimono with a yellow obi. The girl had short golden hair, finishing at the top of her shoulders and whisping at the bottom. Her brown eyes where distracted to the side but she still wore her heart-warming smile. Only her right eye was seen, the other was covered with a side fringe. Her body's curves were however reveailed as she wore a plain red woman's kimono with a orange obi, part of a large bow could be seen at the side where her body was twisted towards Byakuya. Her face was the only part of her skin you could see. The kimono's arm's fell upon her hands and crepted over her feet when the neck slithered up to her throat.  
>"April? What kind of name is that?" Ichigo quizzed, not meaning it in a bad way.<br>"It's an English name." Byakuya lectured.  
>"What happened to her?" Renji curiously asked. Byakuya looked through the window again, this time towards the sky. She was gone.<br>"I don't know."

**First chapter done! Got another load ready for ya so reveiw for me and I'll post the next one after 5 or 10 reviews... depending on how long they take. THANKS FOR READING! If ya didn't like it then don't bother given me a hard time, only say bad stuff in nice ways if you can. Again thanks and I'll see ya soon!**

**- xlilslayerx -**


	2. The new arrival

I checked around me, making sure I wasn't seen. If anyone knew I was here I'd be in a hell of alot of trouble. I crept into the Urahara shop.

_'I'm surprised he's still here, are the gotei 13 that stupied not to look over the town?'_ I knew I shouldn't think like that, the gotei 13 where like a family to me. Well, they used to be.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called. It was too quiet. If they had to pick up some supplies then they should of told me. I sighed and walked further inside. A glimps of a black creature suddenly past my sight.

"Yoruichi?" I smiled hugly as the black cat walked onto the shelf beside me. She jumped down and transformed into her beautiful female figure.

"April! It's great to see you, you've changed so much!" She hugged me to my near death.

"So have you - Yoruichi." I breathed out. She let go from her death hug and found some clothes to put on. I missed her dearly through my time away. Yoruichi was a sister to me, I wish I could of stayed with her.

"Where's Kisuke? I'd thought the idiot would of been first -" I was cut off as I was pounced to the floor.

"APRIL!" He shouted as he rubbed his cheek against my shoulder.

"Kisuke! Good to see you again." I laughed, he hadn't changed at all, "Can you let me up?"

He crawled disappointedly of me taking in how much I had grown.

"Look at you April! All grown up now. And just take a look at those!" He pointed to my breasts. He definatly hadn't changed. I slapped him playfully across the face.

"You pervert." He chuckled as he took out a fan.

"You still have that fan?" I sniggered. But the happy, welcoming atmosphere - it couldn't last long, I had to turned serious, we had alot to do. Kisuke got my serious look and offered me a seat at his low table. He put his fan away and sat next to me, Yoruichi sat opposite.

"I need to know," I began, "What has happened since I left." Kisuke let out a sigh, immeditatly making me know we were going to be hear for a while.

"I guess I should begin at that day..."

I was told everything. The visards, the substitute shinigami, the newest captains, Aizens betrayel, Rukia's death sentance - the works. Once they had finished explaining, it was the dead of night.

"Maybe I should wait until tomorrow before I go back." I yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I waved slightly while making my way to the door.

"Why don't you spend the night here, since you already have everything with you, there's no need to go back to that house, right?" Yoruichi offered.

"I guess I could, if I'm not intruding."

"Great!" Kisuke smiled, "You can stay in my room!"

"Okay, but where are you going to sleep?" He stared at me as if I was dumb.

"I have a double bed-" With that I punched him in the nose, sending him far back.

"You deserved that." Yoruichi pointed out.

"If she doesn't mind, I'll stay with Yoruichi, thank you." She started to lead me towards her room.

"Goodnight, Kisuke." I chimmed in an all-too-sweet tone. _'Tomorrow is going to be hard, I wonder if they'll still accept me.' _I placed my hand onto my heart shaped locket that hung around my neck. _'I can't wait to see you again, Byakuya-san.'_

That morning, I had made my way to the secret training grounds below the shop to meet Kisuke again, and let him send me back to the soul society.

"Are you ready for this?" Kisuke asked.

"No but I need to go now." I replied unsure of my own voice. My heart thudded against my chest and butterflies where throwing a party in my stomach. I couldn't screw this up! I had prepared myself all night for the worst, that way if it happens, I could handle it.

"Come and visit again soon." Yoruichi said, giving me another death hug.

"Sure thing." I choked out. Kisuke opened the portal as I placed my zanpactou behind my back.

"Good luck." He whispered as I entered. I said my last goodbyes as the portal closed behind me. This is it.


	3. Reunion

**Yay for new chapters! :) I'm still trying to work out how to upload and edit and blah but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Incase my Auther's note didn't show on the last chapter, I wanted to thank Draco Malfoygirl16 for being the first to favorite my story. ^_^ This chapter is longer and most of the chapters will be roughly like this one. Anyway, ENJOY!**

"Excuse me?" I said as a short boy walked past me. I noticed his captain's jacket so I didn't start to tell him how cute he was - though I was tempted to VERY much.  
>"I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for the captain's meeting. The captain commander asked me to speak with him after it, but I'm a little lost." I laughed nervously.<br>"Are you new here?" He had a surprisingly deep voice for such a small child.  
>"Hai."<br>"Remember this for the future, I am to be addressed as Hitsugaya taicho."  
>"Hai, sume mas sen." I bowed polietly.<br>"Follow me, I'm heading to the meeting now." I followed him quietly behind as he started to walk. It felt wierd being around this area again. I felt like...I was home.  
>"Which squad are you in?" He asked out of curiosity.<br>"Squad 3, Hitsugaya taicho." I replied. He grunted an okay. I laughed slightly.  
>"What's so funny?" He asked at my sudden laugh.<br>"I'm sorry, taicho, you remind me of someone I once knew." He grunted again.  
>"Your name?"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"What is your name." He turned slightly to face me, realising I was basically twice his height.<br>"Ukitake April, taicho."  
><em>'Ukitake?'<br>_"Wait outside here, the captain commander will see to you after the meeting."  
>"Hai, aregatio." I closed my eyes and gave a smile as he turned into the hall.<br>After a few minutes, the captain commander had come to the hall. He noticed me leaning against the wall, and motioned me to come over before he entered the meeting.  
>"I will call for you, be ready." I bowed in respect,<br>"Hai, captain commander Yamamoto."  
>I looked at him after bowing to notice a small smile twitched on his lips,<br>"Welcome back, April." He dismissed me and entered the meeting. I reached into my sack placed by my feet and pulled out the white cloth.  
>"As you are aware, the captain's positions are still needed, and requested people on your squads will be accepted and tested, however, there are only two captain spaces left to fill." The captains realised this ment someone had taken the roll as one of the captains, but none were much eager to find out who.<br>"Please come in, Captain of the 3rd Squad, Ukitake April."  
>Jushiro, Shunsui, Byakuya, Soi fon, Hitsugaya and Unohana all raised their heads to this name, now interested in the girl who had elegantly walked into the room. I kept my head facing the captain commander, not putting contact on any of the other captains. I held my smile as I walked. <em>'This is it.'<br>_"It's a pleasure to be here, and accepted as a captain. I will preform my duties fully and respectively." I bowed and took a place next to Hitsugaya, ignoring the stares I got from half of the captains. The captain commander continued his meeting.  
>"Why didn't you tell me you were also a captain?" Hitsugaya whispered.<br>"What would be the fun in that?" I smirked.  
>The captains meeting ended relativly quickly. As soon as the captain commander shouted 'Dismissed!' I was pounced again by familier pink kimono and straw hat.<br>"YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING AGAIN!" Shunsui shouted at me, trying to plant a kiss on my lips.  
>"Get off me Shunsui! I missed you too." I shouted back, but not seriously. At least I didn't need to worry about not being accepted back now. Shunsui got off and helped me up, keeping a giant smile plastered on his face.<br>"You've grown up alot, my sweet." he complimented.  
>"April!" Jushiro called as he walked over. I was close to tears as I saw his brown eyes again.<br>"Father." I almost whispered, "Dad!" He held out his arms as I jumped into a hug, "I've missed you so much."  
>"So have I. Don't leave me again okay?"<br>"Of course." My eye's were closed as I lent my head on his sholder. Once I opened them again, a strong sight caught me. I loosened off of Jushiro, but didn't take my eyes off of the sight.  
>"Byakuya-san." I barely said above a whisper. I walked over to him slowly. He was the one I knew I hurt the most. As I stood infront of him, he didn't faze abit. I couldn't keep eye contact, I knew he'd probably turn away from me.<br>"Welcome back, April-san." he welcomed. I looked to him, he was smiling! Unless Kisuke was wrong apparently, he didn't smile much anymore. I didn't think about it much though, I flung my arms around his neck, and couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I was crying into him, causing abit of commotion with the other captains, the one's I didn't already know mostly. Byakuya hesitated abit but then decided to place his strong arms onto my back, and lean his head onto my shoulder. How much I missed his hugs, I could stay there forever.  
>"Why are you crying?" He asked almost emotionless, but had a hint of concern inside his voice.<br>"I'm happy, Byakuya-san. I was to worried that you would turn from me."  
>"Why would you think that?"<br>"It's been 100 years! After what I did, I thought you wouldn't want to see me again." I kept my head on his shoulder, the smell of him reminded me of cherry blossoms that caressed my nose.  
>"You left me a note explaining why you left, I understood you needed to go, and you left something else; a promise that you would return one day. I knew you well enough to know you never back down on a promise." I hugged him tighter, I didn't want to let him go, but he placed his hands onto my waist, releasing the embrace. I kept mine on the sides of his shoulders and gazed into his loving eyes. I saw so many mixed emotions in them. Love and hate, joy and anger and so many more.<br>"You're not the arrogent, selfish baby you used to be anymore, are you?" I joked.  
>"And you're not the self-centered, evil little Yoruichi?" he retorted back.<br>"I wouldn't say that.." I evil smiled at him, but he just smiled longingly back. He took his gaze off of my eyes and onto my chest. I caught him and put my hand over his eyes.  
>"I hope you havn't had Kisuke's or Shunsui's pervese rubbed on you." I glared, my hand still over his eyes.<br>"I was looking at the locket." He stated plainly. I laughed at the misunderstanding and removed my hand.  
>"Though it is hard to miss your bust." He remarked playfully. I slapped him the same way I slapped Kisuke, but lighter. These playfull times I had missed the most.<br>"As much as I hate breaking a reunion, shouldn't you be meeting you're squad?" Soi fon butted in.  
>"Soi fon! Nice to see you again. I see you took over Yoruichi's place." She just pushed past me.<br>"You know, I don't think she likes me much." I pounted to Byakuya.  
>"She doesn't like anyone but Yoruichi."<br>"Oh yeah, I guess you took over you're grandfather's squad?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"And the Kuchiki clan?" I pointed to his headwear, "I'm sorry about your grandfather then, he was a wonderful man." Byakuya just nodded. I kept my gaze in his eye's. Also taking in the new muscles found over his body, and the beauty held in his face.  
>"She right, I better meet my squad." I surrendered the gaze, "Care to help me? I can't exactly remember my way around."<br>"You are hopeless." He scoffed.  
>"Fine, I'll asked Shunsui and Jushiro then."<br>"I am capable of showing you to Squad 3 barraks."  
>"Arigato goziamos, Byakuya-san!" With that he shunpo-ed out of the captain's meeting to outside, me in his arms.<br>"I can shunpo you know."  
>"I didn't want you to get lost again." I rolled my eyes and he let me go. We started walking until we came across a large training area - completly empty. Feeling evil, and playful, I decided to steal Byakuya's headpiece. Before he realised my plan, I was already of a roof far away from him.<br>"Let's see how fast you managed to get in those 100 years!" I shouted down to him playfully. Even from about a mile away, I heard him scoff at my remark. He suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind me. He reached out for the piece, now planted in my hair, but he wasn't quick enough. I shunpo-ed away shouting 'too slow' behind me. I jumped from roof to roof, with Byakuya jumping right behind me.  
>"You have gotten faster! But I'm still before you!" I laughed. Suddenly, he apearred next to me and grabbed me by the waist.<br>"Are you sure?" He whispered in my ear. He shunpo-ed onto the ground, carrying me with him. I was laughing alot by now seeing Byakuya hadn't changed as much as Kisuke told me he had.  
>"You're still very arrogent arn't ya?" I smiled, but it was soon wiped off my face.<br>"What is it?" He asked, still holding my waist.  
>"We're surrounded." I laughed. He shot his hands off of me to notice that we were infront of the 3rd squad. I took the headpiece out and gave it back. Once he had it, you would of had to of been as close as I was to notice the red streak across his face as he shunpo-ed away. The squad just stared at us. I staightened my clothes, cleared my thoat and turned to them.<br>"This is squad 3, correct?" I asked as serious as I could whilst still holding a huge smile.  
>"Hai, are you the new captain?" A young man had answered. He had pale blonde hair, with a long fringe that covered his left eye.<br>"Hai! I am Ukitake April, captain of the thrid squad. But please refure me as a friend instead of a superior, I'm not realy one for formal talk. What may I call you my good man?"  
>"Kira Izuru, fukitaicho of 3rd squad."<br>"Kira-chan, huh? Cool!" I gave him my smile as he still had shock over his face. I decided to see to what gave him that look.  
>"What is it? Have I already messed up?" Someone else answered for him.<br>"We have never seen Kuckiki taicho act so care-free before."  
>"Really? He was like that when we were younger." <em>'Maybe Kisuke was right?'<br>_"Anyway, I am glad to be apart of your squad. I hope that you will accept me and trust me over time as I already have with you. I have two rules; One: Never lie to me. If I find that you have lied, I will have you punished. Two: If anyone betrays my trust, as I have been told Sosuke Aizen had done, I will not heisitate to kill you." The squad shouted their hai's as a new guest had shunpo-ed infront of me. A very familier woman with bosoms abit bigger than mine. Her cat-like eyes seemed very annoyed.  
>"What do you think you're doing here?" she shouted.<br>"I happen to be the new captain of 3rd! What are you doing here?" I shouted back.  
>"I am the lieutenant of 10th squad! And I was here before you, you stupied stuck up bitch!"<br>I stepped towards her, I was only inches taller but our breasts pressed together.  
>"Ugly, self-centered cow!" Izuru tried to butt in but didn't want his head squashed together by the busty babes.<br>"Slut!"  
>"Whore!" We glared at eachother but then started to laugh harshly, holding our sides, evil eyeing your friends for so long was quite difficult. We hugged eachother as we laughed leaving a baffled squad.<br>"You havn't changed Rangi-kun."  
>"Or you, April-chan." We let go of our hug and looked at the squad.<br>"I think they've decided that you're going to be a hard one to work out."  
>"Yeah, but where's the fun if you're going to be boring and easy to read?"<br>"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya appeared infront of us, "GET BACK TO WORK!" I couldn't stop laughing. Definatly Rangi-kun. I looked like a maniac laughing at them.  
>"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Hitsugaya shouted at me.<br>"Have you ever been told how much you're like Byakuya-san when he was your age?" Toshiro just stopped and took the words to consideration.  
>"We are nothing alike."<br>"You'll be suprised." With me trying to convince Toshiro, I winked at Rangiku and let her get away.  
>"Anyway, I better get back to my squad. It was nice meeting you Hitsugaya taicho."<br>"Whatever." He turned to leave.  
>"Wait!" He stopped in his tracks.<br>"If you thought having Rangiku is bad, with me around, it'll be like having TWO Matsumoto's." I grinned wickedly, seeing Toshiro's horror with the thought. But being I am actully quite warm-hearted, I thought I'll relax him abit.  
>"But the difference between us," I started seriously, "Is that I do have a much more serious note than Rangiku. I can be serious if you don't like me being playful." I saw his shoulder's drop abit releasing some tension that had built up on him, then started to leave. Then he realised his lieutenant was missing again.<br>"MATSUMOTO!" I laughed again, oh he's going to be fun to annoy.  
>"Well," I turned to Izuru, "Can you please show me where my office is?"<p> 


	4. First day

**Another shortish chapter, but I promise the next few will be longer. This chapter is just about April's 'charater' and her bond with Byakuya. The full storyline won't be shown much for another few chapters but it will be up soon. I've decided to upload as often as I can just because I love my readers. ;) Anyway, Enjoy!**

I stood on the ladder as I stacked my many books onto the bookcases surrounding my office. It was the end of a perfect day. _'I'm glad no-one thinks bad of me, but what else has changed to everyone but looks?' _I thought about how Rangiku used to have short hair, Jushiro's was in a ponytail, Yoruichi's was also short, Shunsui has different clothing, Soi fon was younger and full of life, Byakuya has grown from a young boy to a fully grown man. _'A sexy fully grown man' _I looked up from the books. _'Did I just think that? I've only just seen him again, how can I think like that?' _I sighed deeply. _'I can't help but wonder what things would of been like if I didn't leave.' _I laughed as I remembered the first day we met. Carefree days with nothing but playing around, training together, him flirting with me. He had a minor crush on me when we were little, it was no secret, everyone knew. Yoruichi contantly teased us about it, but I don't know why Byakuya couldn't see the funny side. Very easily worked up. But still we shared everything, from secrets to food. _'Except the secret that kept us apart for 100 years.' _I climbed down the ladder to retreive the book I dropped, only for it to be picked up by Izuru. He passed it up to me, finally smiling slightly.  
>"Thanks."<br>"You're welcome, taicho."  
>"Please, April is fine."<br>"Hai, April-sama." He looked around the fully stacked bookcases, there was four of them, two on both walls next to the desk placed facing outside the window.  
>"Can I ask you something, Kira-chan?"<br>"Yes?" he faced me to see me somewhat concerned.  
>"How come the squad is wary of me?"<br>"What do you mean?" he questioned.  
>"Well, no-one talks to me, no-one trusts me even though I trust them and when I order someone, it seems they can't wait to leave my sight." Izuru thought carefully about this, he decided to let me in the reason.<br>"Our last two captains had both betrayed us. Also trust should need to be earned, not instantly wanted."  
>"Oh. I understand." I replied disappointed. I perked up slightly and faced him, "I have a vow, everyone is my friend until made my enemy. That's why I am part of the 3rd squad, I don't fight for fun, since it means I'm always fighting my friends."<br>"It's an odd vow."  
>"I know, but it's given me amazing friends through my life." I turned back to stacking.<br>"Are you from England, April-sama?"  
>"What makes you say that?" I was quite suprised at his pin-point.<br>"You're accent." Of course, I spent the last 100 years there, I should of picked it up.  
>"I'm from Japan but have lived in England for a while."<br>"So you are Ukitake taicho's relative?"  
>"Yes, I'm his daughter. Well, we're not blood related."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"He found me in a forest, and adopted me."<br>"Then were was your name from?"  
>"I knew I lived in England before I died, I remembered my name from there. Is there a reason you're asking so many questions?" I laughed as he blushed slightly.<br>"Just curious." He still stood there for a while, not speaking. I looked over to him as he started staring at me, absent-mindedly.  
>"Okay, okay, you still have a question, I know you do so just ask it." I smirked, I didn't mind the questions at all. He hesitated before he asked.<br>"How did you get Kuchiki taicho to be so carefree?" I had to laugh at this question. I'm sure everyone knew by now that I laugh alot.  
>"Me and Byakuya-san go way back, I used to work at the Kuchiki manor while Jushiro was at work. His grandfather said it would of been better for me to stay with children my age instead of around shinigami fighting all the time." He seemed satisfied after that answer. "May I ask you something now?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Who was the last two captains? There's a couple of people I havn't seen yet, I'm hoping that none of them are either of the betrayels."<br>"Shunsuke Amagai and Ichimaru Gin."  
>"Ichimaru Gin?" I knew he was trouble, I had hoped I was wrong for Rangiku's sake, I knew she had loved him more than any other person in any world.<br>"Hai, you knew him?"  
>"Hai." I placed the last book down and lent on the ladder, peering into the outside world, "Did he die?"<br>"Yes, April-sama."  
>"I missed him alot when he joined the acadamy with Rangiku. She was the only one to visit me though." I stared at the cherry blossoms falling outside. They were so beautiful. I snapped back to reality.<br>"Oh no!" I shouted.  
>"What is it?" Izuru said shocked at my sudden outburst.<br>"I've forgotten to look for somewhere to live!" Izuru looked at me as if I was the most stupied person he had ever met. _'I don't blame him for thinking that.'  
><em>"You are welcome back to the Kuchiki manor, if you wish to live there." I turned around to see Byakuya standing outside my door.  
>"H-how long have you been there?" I stammered.<br>"I listened to you're entire conversation. Are you still unable to detect resiteu?"  
>"Seems so."<br>"Um...I'll drop off the paperwork and leave." Izuru mentioned.  
>"Arigato Kira-chan." With that, he dropped the stack onto my desk and left quickly.<br>"Excuse me, Kuchiki taicho." He moved over and Izuru left much quicker than I thought was possible without shunpo.  
>"Well?"<br>"Well what?"  
>"Did you want to stay in the Kuchiki manor, even if it is until you find your own place."<br>"Why did you sound so disappionted whilst saying that last bit?" I teased.  
>"Will you please answer?"<br>"I won't be intruding, right?"  
>"No, you will not."<br>"Maybe for a while then, thank you. I owe you one." He nodded and looked around at the many books.  
>"I see you still love reading."<br>"Stating the obvious." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the cherry blossoms. I sighed as they fell beautifully across the orange sky.  
>"Do you remember Byakuya-san? Those carefree times under the cherry blossoms, watching the sunset before I had to go home?"<br>"Yes, I remember." He also looked through to the trees raining the blossoms delicatly. I slid down the ladder and walked to my desk.  
>"The sun will be setting soon." He pointed out, "Did you want to go again?" I smiled fondly towards him, "I'd like that." He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me outside.<p>

I found a cherry blossom tree in the center of many surrounding it, letting the small petals dance around us. I sat at the trunk of it, facing the sun, and motioned Byakuya to sit next to me. Once he sat down I lent onto his shoulder.  
>"I can't tell you how much I missed you. Missed the days training with you, playing and just talking with you highlighted my days." I whispered.<br>"Maybe you could tell me something." He asked.  
>"Depends on what it is."<br>"What was the real reason you left." I got off his shoulder and pulled my knees up to my head. I sighed and wished he hadn't brought the subject up.  
>"I can't tell you right now, maybe I will tell you one day though."<br>"When you trust me enough."  
>"I do trust you! It's just that it's...it's too complicated to explain." The rest of the time of the sunset was quiet, but is wasn't an awkard silence, we just enjoyed the company together, we could easily tell we both missed as much as eachother. I felt my eyes getting heavier, I layed down like I used to on Byakuya's legs, making him slightly blush as he stroked my golden hair. <em>'The day has gone better than perfect.' <em>With that last thought I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the lap of the one I have loved for 150 years.


	5. The zanpactou

**I'm happy as I upload this chapter since I got another favorite ^.^ Thank you ThornedKioko for favoriting my story! An extra long chapter for you today and there is more of an atempt of humor and a 'fight' scene. Please can someone tell me how to improve the fight scenes since I've never tried before and need to get better. Thanks, enjoy!**

**Oh I almost forgot, since I havn't done this in previous chapters I'll do it on this one for the whole of the story;  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! If I did then this would be an arc, not a story...Thanks!<strong>

I woke up in a very familier, yet unfamilier place. I knew where I was, but surely I was dreaming. _'Byakuya's bedroom?' _Surely I was mistaken, then I felt something warm on my hip. I started to get a little paranoid - what was on my hip? I looked under the cover and saw myself in a silky nightdress, and a hand resting on me. I was really paranoid by then, and turned over to see a pale, sleeping beauty next to me. Byakuya was so close, and if the hand on my hip wasn't enough, he snuggled closer to me, putting the other under my body, onto my back, and entagling his legs with mine. _'But he's still asleep!' _I realised as I saw the rythem breathing coming from him. Then I noticed my hand between the pillows and his neck. I was trapped, but I was happy.  
>"Oh, Byakuya-san." I whispered cherishly, "What am I to do with you?" Even though I thought it wasn't possible to get any closer, he pulled me into his chest, my head now resting on his shoulder, my other arm on his abs. I started to sweat slightly, and was shocked at something that I wouldn't let him do, even if he was asleep. He pushed the hand from my hip onto my thiegh, and under my dress! Now it was resting mid-thiegh, I couldn't let him do this.<br>"Byakuya-san." I gently whispered into his ear. He didn't move.  
>"Byakuya-san." I said louder, keeping my sweet tone. Still nothing.<br>"Byakuya-san, it's time to get up." Finally he stirred awake, quite suprised to see me so close, "Morning, sleeping beauty."  
>"Morning." He replied tiredly, only moving his head to face mine.<br>"I know you've only just woken up and all," I started, "But could you do me a small favour?"  
>"What's that?" he smiled.<br>"Remove your hand from under my dress!" I said darkly. After realising where his hands were, he turned as red as Renji's hair, but smiled mischeviously. He moved it, yes, but only to further down my entangled legs, I was still trapped. He's like a different person in the mornings as I just found out, pulling my head back to his neck, and tenderly kissing mine.  
>"Byakuya!" I shouted pulling away.<br>"I'm sorry, did you want me to stop?" He smirked. Damn it, he's caught me there. I stayed silent as I felt the blood rush to my checks.  
>"I thought so." He whispered into my ear.<br>"Let me go, Byakuya-san." He finally gave up and retreated. I felt quite violated after that, but somewhat happy.  
>"Can you explain why I'm in this nightdress and in your room?"<br>"After you fell asleep, I carried you back here. If you were anything like you used to be, I knew you were a very heavy sleeper. So insted of trying to wake you, I let one of the female servants change you into one of their nightdresses. I went to sort out your old room but found it in the same way you left it."  
>"A complete tip?"<br>"Yes. Since it was late, I didn't want you waking up in a room you were not familier with, I also know you can become paranoid easily. So I let you sleep in my bed, I don't know, however, how we ended up in that position, I slept with my back to you."  
>"Missed me so much that even in your sleep you couldn't let me go." I slyly remarked with a half smile.<br>"It's been a while since I had someone else in my room, let alone my bed." A petite girl knocked on the door.  
>"Nii-sama." She called from outside, "Are you up?" She opened the door as we sat up. "Sorry to disturb you, nii-sama, but I thought I had heard some-" She stopped mid-sentance to see me sitting up in his bed. Why did today decide to be so awkard for me?<br>"I-It's not what it looks like!" I tried to convince her. She just stared at me.  
>"Nii-sama, who is this?" I turned to Byakuya.<br>"Nii-sama? I thought you were an only child."  
>"Rukia, this is Ukitake April, she's an old friend, April, this is Kuchiki Rukia, my sister."<br>"It's nice to meet you Rukia, but I would of wish we could of met more orderly than this."  
>"Rukia, please tell the servents to start breakfast, we'll be coming down soon."<br>"Hai." With that she left.  
>"Why is it everytime I meet someone new I'm always in an awkard position with you?"<br>"Who's getting in the shower first?"  
>"You can, I'll find our uniforms."<br>"They are in the room down the hall, pass me mine once you have it."  
>"Sure thing." I got out of the bed and stretched my arms high above my head.<br>"Be right back." I left the room passing a quick glance at Byakuya's naked chest. _'Must not drool...stay strong.' _I turned around and gawked at the sight, but quickly exit the room.

I walked calmly to the room he had told me to go, I remember this was the room he kept all that handed down kimono's of the Kuchiki family. _'And it still is.' _I wondered my eyes over the bright colours lined up along the walls. _'Sucoi!' _I walked inside, I could see the end of the room but the clothes seemed like they were forever. On a small rack at the end was close to empty, containing nothing but our uniforms. Both hung up, neatly ironed, washed, and smelt wonderful. I picked them up and folded them together, ready to make my way back. I needed to make one stop first though. I looked down the halls to make sure no-one was there. Empty, perfect. Sneakily, I entered the room a few doors away from Byakuya's bedroom, my old bedroom. I entered slowly, peering over every detail inside. The white walls remained that colour, the wooden floors still seemed polished, _'What part of this room is a tip?' _I wondered inside. My gaze moved around, then I realised what he ment. Clothes were piled on the bed, tea cups left on the table along with stacks of books and old drawing, but one this caught my attention the most, a kimono lying on a chest at the bottom of my bed, it had only been worn once, that day was the day I ran away. I picked it up gently, terrified it might decintergrate in my hands.  
>"You shouldn't be in here." a voice called from behind me. I turned around to see who had caught me. Rukia.<br>"Sume mas sen. There are alot of memories held in this room." I looked around and placed the kimono down, smiling.  
>"This was your room?"<br>"Hai. But please don't tell Byakuya I was in here, I don't think he wanted me back in here until it had been tidied of something." I chuckled nervously. Rukia moved her eyes away from me and noticed the two hatori's on the edge of the bed.  
>"You are the new 3rd squad captain?"<br>"That's right."  
>"Please forgive my rudeness." She bowed respectively.<br>"It's okay, really. I don't like being treated as a higher officer, in my eyes, everyone is equal." I dismissed, "I'd better get back to Byakuya-san, I have to give him his uniform." I moved past Rukia as she left to go the opposite way.  
>I knocked on the bathroom door.<br>"Byakuya-san, I have the uniforms." I didn't hear a responce.  
>"Byakuya-san?" I was getting worried something might of happened. <em>'I'm just being paranoid.'<br>_"Byakuya-san?" I had to open the door now. So I did. Mistake...well...for some. He was facing his back to me, with a towel over his butt, but held loosely in his hands. I kept my cool as he turned his head sideways.  
>"Your uniform." He nodded his thanks and I turned away, closing the door behind me. As soon as I wasn't in sight I flung my back against the door, eyes wider than I thought was possible and a hugly visible red streak across my face. My heart was racing and I wasn't not glad to see THAT! <em>'If only the towel wasn't there...Wait! I'm becoming perverse! Stupied gorgeous thoughts - get out of my head! Then again, it wasn't a bad sight, I mean, wow he's got some gorgeous muscles.' <em>Kisuke's cheek rub put his perverse in me. Damn it. As if it wasn't enough, the door opened again, making me fall backwards, hitting my head on the bathroom floor by Byakuya's feet. I was scared to open my eyes, but when I did...he was fully dressed. I couldn't help but think 'damn it'. He looked at me quite shocked.  
>"Are you ok?"<br>"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" I got up and spoke way too quickly. "I'm going to get in the shower now." I calmed down slightly and rushed in.  
>"Your uniforms on the bed."<br>"Right, I better go grab it then." _'I'm acting like an idiot!' _I ran inside, grabbed my shinigami outfit and ran back in the bathroom, pushing Byakuya outside. _'Why has today decided to go against me so much? But after everything that's happened, is it with me? Just me acting like an over-reacting idiot that's made it seem like it's against?' _I sighed, It wasn't even 9 o'clock and already my thinking is hurting my brain. I turned the water on and jumped in. _'Something feels weird...' _I looked at my body to notice I forgot to take the nightdress off. _'oh-bloody-typical!' _

I ran my hands down the purple rim around my uniform and tried to think of how Rangiku had her outfit. _'I couldn't do something like that.' _I grabbed my sea blue zanpactou, the colours clashed quite abit, bright blonde hair, with black, faided purple and deep blue - even an orange rim that was handled on my zanpactou. _'Oh well, I like it.' _After placing it behind my locks on my back, I headed for the dining room to join Byakuya and Rukia for breakfast. _'And thus the day begins.'  
><em>"April. First I need to know," My zanpactou called to me, "Is this really what you want? If they find out then you can loose everything you hold dear to you." She materilised infront of me. Her hair was mousey brown, falling only to the top of her back and completly straight. She wore a fire-covered boob-tube with a short skirt - also fire-covered. No mater how much fire covered her flawless body, none of it burned her pale orange skin. A rim of fire circled above her brick fringe. The fringe finished just above her sky blue eyes - which were filled with concern. But the thing that caught your eyes at the first glimps of her, is the huge wings that caressed along her back, beating silently and slowly. The flames covering them were somehow layered, giving the impression of feathers.  
>"Please, Fenikkusu, I know what the conciquences will be. I'm happy you're worried for me, but if it happens, it happens. I can't change the past, but I can decide the future for myself." I gave her a reassuring smile, but she didn't buy it. As she faded back into the zanpactou, she sighed and shook her head in disapproval. <em>'I'm sorry. But if I don't find out, I'll never know.'<br>_

Breakfast was normal, for the first time that day, I didn't screw anything up. Even after the little mishaps that morning, I think Rukia is finally warming up to me.  
>"April-sama, Kuchiki taicho wishes to see you in the training grounds." Izuru informed me.<br>"Okay, thank you Kira-chan." I finished stacking the paperwork and handed them to him, "Can you take these to Hisagi please?"  
>"Hai." We shunpo-ed into our designated area's. Once I reached the grounds I instantly reconised Byakuya standing away from me.<br>"You called for me?" I started to walk towards him.  
>"Let's begin our training."<br>"Excuse me?" But I had no chance to understand what he ment by those words, I only understood when he swipped his zanpactou towards me.  
>"What the hell? Give me a chance!" He shunpo-ed behind me.<br>"Will the enemy give you chances?" He lunged for me again but I reached fenikkusu in time to block it. I turned to face him whilst stepping backwards at a safe distance. _'Fine. A fight he wants a fight he gets.' _I swung fenikkusu towards him, letting him block that before kicking him into his side. Byakuya kept to his feet as he was pushed away by the force. Again he shunpo-ed behind me and successfully cutting the lower of my back. I spun around and counter attacked. His left arm then bled by his side. I quickly kicked him again in the stomach, he blocked it but was still pushed many meters away. He pointed his zanpactou towards the sky and closed his eyes.  
>"Scatter, Senbozakura." <em>'So that's his zanpactou?' <em>Thousands of cherry blossoms danced around us as I took it in, before they lunged for me in different directions.  
>"Bureizu, Hyakutaiyono fenikkusu!" I placed my sword horizontal on my back as two fire - based wings flung from my back. I was endolged by cherry blossoms, but I managed to use my wings to curl myself into a defencive ball, blocking and decrintergrating every single one that touched my wings. The petals retreated so I took it as a chance to show Byakuya my strength. I could tell he got the message that his petals are usless against my wings, there was a massive amount missing. I pelted towards him, my newly shaped sword in my grasp. The sword had split in two down the middle longways, and crossed over into a curved 'x'. Seeing my move, Byakuya went for a block. Then he was confused at my next move.<br>I started singing. My song was fast beated, and the faster the song, the faster my speed and the stronger my moves. Noticing my increase of speed, he started to control the many blossoms with his hands, thus increasing their speed too. I swung my zanpactou to slice his chest, but I was blocked and attacked from behind, the cuts were very small, but extremaly painful. I spun around to melt the tiny blades with my wings and destroy the shield, It worked and before he could counter it, I swung my zanpuctou causing a huge gash on his chest. Gasps from the crowd that had been forming around our fight were heard all over. Instantly, I changed the edge of my sword to the other blade and cut another slice in the opposite direction, making a massive 'X' on his body, and causing him to collapse.  
>"I thought you would of remembered, Byakuya-san." I teased, "That you had never won a fight against me when we were young, and even though we have grown, I plan to keep it that way."<br>"I'm - not - finished - yet." He blurted out as he forced himself up. He held his sword downwards, "Bankai." _'Bankai?' _Suddenly, two rows of endless swords formed behind him and exploded into millions of cherry blossoms.  
>"Must be a lovely to see that pretty sight from the crowd." I smirked.<br>"Release your bankai April."  
>"Not today sugar." He sent the blossoms to my direction. <em>'Their speed have increase much more!' <em>I blocked my wings forwards but they still pushed me backwards. He then sent them against me at both my front and my back. Still I smirked as well as continuing to sing. This time I sung to a Marilyn Manson song. The fire covering me started to explode to the screamo music, consuming me in a giant ball of fire, and causing alot of spirital energy to be spilt out. Each and every cherry blossom had disappeared inside my flames.  
>"Honoo, fenikkusu!" With that, small fire balls sped towards Byakuya. Defenceless, he had no way of getting out of this one. I closed the song to an end, causing the flaming sight to explode near Byakuya, but not close enough to kill him. Insted he was sent into the crowd with a large amount of burns across his face and body, and his uniform top almost completly desintergrated. I closed fenikkusu and made my way over to Byakuya, now being held up by his lieutenant.<br>"I win again, Byakuya." He turned away from me, but looked at me again when he noticed a blue feild of light surrounding him. He looked confused so I had to explain.  
>"A phoenix's tears have healing powers, but they also have poison in their claws. One side of my zanpactou is that poison, the other is the antidope. The 'x' I marked on you was first, only the poison, without that second blow, you would be dead. The healing only happens once my attacks are finished, causing this blue field."<br>"That's why you didn't hold back?" Renji asked.  
>"What are you talking about? If I held back anymore, I'd just be standing around, getting attacked."<br>"So, you actully held back?"  
>"If she didn't wouldn't you expect to see her bankai?" Byakuya concluded.<br>"I just didn't expect you to get hurt so much, taicho."  
>"It's part of training. Going against your lietenant is much easier to win than a captain, no offence." I remarked. Byakuya stopped leaning on Renji and stood up, showing the burns and cuts disappear.<br>"But," He started, "What about my zanpactou? You destroyed it."  
>"You didn't notice those little fire balls were your petals? They were not destroyed, they were used against you. Just call them back like you usually do and they'll return." He picked up the hilt of his zanpactou and held it towards the sky. A thousand pink petals returned to the hilt, creating a normal zanpactou.<br>"Ya see? I could of destroyed them, but we're training, not in a real fight." The crowd just seemed baffled at my abilities, but I just laughed. The blue field evaporated from around Byakuya, showing that he, and even his uniform, were unharmed. The same couldn't go for me though.  
>"You're bleeding April-san." I looked to my arms and also felt the blood trickle down my face and back.<br>"It looks quite bad, I'll have Unohana look you over-"  
>"NO!" I shouted. Obviously I starled everyone though my sudden outburst, "Uh, no. I mean, thank you for offereing but minor cuts like these are nothing." I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head, noticing that was bleeding too. "I'll be fine Byakuya-san."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes, I'll clear them up myself." Then Renji spoke;<br>"Why not have your zanpactou's powers heal yourself?"  
>"I can't it doesn't work like that, I'm afraid." I placed fenikkusu back away and turned to leave.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"To disinfected these wounds." With that I shunpo-ed out of the area and back to my office. <em>'That was close. I can't let anyone see them, they'll turn away if they learn the truth.' <em>I grabbed a cloth out of my desk drawer and headed to the bathroom.


	6. Why?

**PHEW! Next chapters up. =) Be proud. This is just about the first mod soul and their aim. I'm tempted to upload the entire story since I've been working on it for months... but I'm not that nice. I need to paaaccceee myself, so no impatiant people, you only have to wait a day each time. Anywayz, Enjoy!**

"I completely forgot about his tubercolitis." I said as I hoisted him onto my back. It had been a week since I had been back, but this was the first time Jushiro had fainted.  
>"Your stronger than you look." Shunsui remarked stunned.<br>"Do I seem weak?" No answer. "Take it as a yes." I whispered to myself. We shunpo-ed out of the office and into the bedroom. As I layed him down on his bed on the floor, I realised something so stupied I can't believe I even thought of it.  
>"I havn't been here for years!" I was amazed that nothing had changed, "When I was kept hidden from the captain commander." I slightly laughed at the thought of Jushiro breaking the rules. Shunsui tilted his hat as he looked at his unconsious best friend.<br>"Yeah, that was a fun day wasn't it." He was peacefully sleeping by the look of him.  
>"He has been this way for 1000 years, you would of thought the research lab would of found some sort of cure."<br>"It's not that easy you know."  
>"Still, it would of been nice to at least try."<br>"Mayuri isn't the nicest scientist you come across, he's more interested in cutting up human bodies and testing on his lietenant, sadly." _'He's right. It will take at least another 100 years before it is cured.' _I stroked his silky white hair. _'Maybe I should help, he's always been there for me but I've never done anything in return. A shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with, but this one little flaw is what limits our times together.'  
><em>"I guess not everyone is perfect."  
>"Let's leave him to rest." Shunsui grabbed my hand and shunpo-ed me away from him. It pained me to see my father so weak. <em>'He was always there when I needed him, yet I still didn't tell him.' <em>I casted my gaze to Shunsui. _'Both of them were there at tough times.' _I mentally cried as I realised how much I betrayed their trust.  
>"Let's go." He started to walk away, but I didn't budge. He could see something was up, more than just what had happened to Jushiro.<br>"How could you?"  
>"What?"<br>"How could you still trust me? Still care for me, even just like me as if I had done nothing?" He finally understood what was on my mind.  
>"I know you well enough to know you had your reasons." I started to get angry.<br>"That's what everyone says." I said coldly, "Tell me."  
>"Tell you what?" I heisitated for a while.<br>"How did you both react when you found I was gone?" Shunsui tilted his hat down, hiding the frown that had plastered on his face.  
>"We were very sad. And worried, but we kept our hopes high that you would return to us safely." He tilted his hat up again and showed a loving smile, "That kept us going and our hope became true." He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to face his. Once my eyes crept onto his gaze, I couldn't turn away. I hugged him tightly, and he returned it. I loved Shunsui like an older brother, as perverted as he is, he definatly knew the right things to say at harsh times. He stroked my hair lightly and whispered an 'I love you' into my ear. 'And so does Jushiro.' He pulled away from the hug and kissed my forehead.<br>"Nothing can change that, no matter how many years we are apart." I smiled again, the built up anger had vanished at his caring words.  
>"Well then," I asked, "Why don't we find a nice hill to relax on?" I stole his hat and placed it on my head, it was still too big for me.<br>"Sure thing, sweet."

We sat lazily on the hill, watching the clouds run over the sky.  
>"Sake?" Shunsui asked as he pulled a bottle and two cups from one of his sleeves.<br>"Please." He poured the liquid into the cups and passed one to me, "Thanks." We gulzed the bubbley liquid down.  
>"You know, I don't think it was me and Jushiro who had the worst end of the stick once you left."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Kuchiki taicho changed alot once you were gone." I looked down, I already knew he was hurt the most, "He became solitary, colder, quieter and less hot-headed."<br>"I don't get it. I've been around him all week but he hasn't show any sign of those traits. Well maybe less hot-heated but still extremaly arragont."  
>"Perhaps seeing you again brought out his child like ways." I sighed and twisted around the newly refilled glass.<br>"The last thing I wanted to do was put a harsh impact of anyone, especially Byakuya-san."  
>"But you know, without that we wouldn't have Byakuya the way he is now."<br>"You mean I hurt him so much he turned away from everyone." I stared at Shunsui annoyed.  
>"I-I didn't mean it like that! I just ment-" I got up to leave.<br>"Baka, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done." Just as I was about to shunpo away, we were consumed in an over-powering reisteu that even I couldn't turn a blind eye to. A cold voice called to us;  
>"Well, well, isn't this a wonderful sight? The missing girl of 100 years, returns and becomes a captain!" he had a deep, mocking voice, with the face of Renji. Only his eyes were crimson, and his skin as white as a blossomed snowdrop, "We've been waiting for you, woman." he turned to me, keeping a materilized smirked plastered on his face.<br>"What do you want from me?" Shunsui stepped beside me, keeping a strong defence to both of us.  
>"What do I want? It's what all us modified souls are here for!" He let out an ear-piercing laugh, "We're here for you! We're here to show your true colours." He bared his teeth and licked his lips, "We're gonna show everyone who you really are!" I was beond shocked. <em>'Is this a bluff? Does he really know? Why does he want to tell everyone anyway?' <em>Many more questions pounded my head, I didn't realise I had frozen, unable to try and hide the fact I knew what he was talking about, and Shunsui caught on.  
>"April-chan, what is he talking about?" He looked at me concerned, I really didn't want to keep secrets from him - but this I had to.<br>"Should I tell him, **April-chan**?" His mocking continued, "She-" he was cut off before he could begin, my zanpactou had already been lunged into his gut, my hand wrapped around his throat. Sheer terror filled his eyes, at the sight of flames being held inside mine. I dragged him to the floor and pulled fenikkusu out, finally slicing through his neck.  
>"I thought you was ment to have twice the strength of Renji, not twice the size of his mouth." I whispered darkly. The mangled body began to shimmer, turning into a small red candy piece. I picked it off the ground, <em>'I'm sure 12th divison will find this slightly interesting.' <em>My eyes still bled of flames, I didn't dare turn towards Shunsui, I knew that I was probably going to have to avoid him for sometime, _'I've lost one of my closest friends'_. I wondered how that soul could have known, even if it wasn't the secret itself, how did he know I had one?  
>"I'm sorry Shunsui-kun." I held under my breath.<p>

I throw my desk chair into the wall, I was mad. I mean VERY mad. I was angry. I was angry at myself.  
>"Why? WHY DID I DO IT?" I shouted. Tears were streaming down my face, "I'm so stupied! We could of found away, I could of stopped everyone from being so hurt!" I clentched my fists, making them turn white, "Baka, bakabakabakabaka, BAKA!" I screamed a hollow-like scream, throwing paper stacks and loose objects from my desk everywhere. "I don't deserve to be here! I don't deserve the friends I have, I don't deserve my life!" I was about to pull off my locket from around my neck before stopping in my tracks. Unclentching my fists, I opened it to see the picture of me and Byakuya, with him flustured as I kissed his cheek.<br>"I had everything, but trusted no-one." I fell to my knees and cried loudly, still holding the heart-shaped silver locket. "Why - why didn't I tell anyone? Who I am, why I ran away?" I sobbed and felt a hand be placed on my hunched back. I was shocked terribly and lashed out on anyone who it was.  
>"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. Poor Izuru was terrified, not understanding anything that was going on. He left the room noticing Soi fon standing outside of the office window. <em>'What is she doing there?' <em>He wondered.  
>"I don't deserve any of this. I shouldn't of came back." I cradled the locket, "If I loose Byakuya-san, I don't know what I'll do." I sniffed through the sobs. Look at me, a fully grown woman, a captain, but sitting on the floor crying like some sort of lost child. <em>'A lost child. That's what I am.' <em>I let go of the silver metal work and held my shoulders. _'I've lost Shunsui, it's only a matter of time before I loose everyone, before everyone knows why.' _Finally I sucked up the tears, "There so nice to me, so loyal and trustworthy, so why can't I just tell them?"  
>"You know why April." Fenikkusu spoke up, and dragged me down into my inner world.<p>

The lava was crashing to the rock that walled the volcano, I was sitting on a fallen plate inside, it didn't matter if the molten rock hit me, I cannot be at harm in my inner world.  
>"You know that if you had told them they would of-"<br>"Been killed." I finished plainly. I didn't like it when I was here. I knew fenikkusu wanted to help - but I wanted to be alone.  
>"Exactly, then you would of had nothing before your life began." I fiddled with my hair, trying to overpower the stare fenikkusu gave me.<br>"I know I come on a bit harsh but you have to face facts. If you didn't leave you would of kept the guilt of killing alot of people." She made good points but it wasn't helping to ease me.  
>"AND IF I DIDN'T LEAVE I WOULD OF BEEN KILLED AS WELL!" I snapped back, "I only left because I'm selfish, there are pains worse than death, and I inflicted that pain on all of those people. Everyone I loved." She looked knowingly to me, and started using her beautiful voice again,<br>"You and I know that the real reason you left was to save everyone, not to save yourself." She pulled me up to her level, "You're a kind, sweet girl April, I should know, I am born from you, I am you're soul." She pulled my into a sisterly embrace. The lava calmed down again, bringing the rock we were standing on to a hault.  
>"Thank you, fenikkusu, but no matter how many kind words I am told, the guilt is kept within."<br>"I know, and I will not lie, that guilt will stay until they know the truth."  
>"I can't just tell them!"<br>"You'll find a way, you'll find the right time." With them last words, the world vanished, bringing me back to reality.

Opening my eyes I found myself lying on a sofa. _'What the hell? Where am I?" _I casually got up, as if I had just woken from a deep sleep.  
>"Where am I?" I questioned to nothing-ness.<br>"My office." A voice replyed. I screamed, not exactly expecting a reply - let alone someone sitting by my feet - how did I miss that?  
>"Very para-noid."<br>"I swear Byakuya! Stop taking my to your room everytime I fall asleep!"  
>"Calm down, Kira fukitaicho came to me and said you were troubled, when I went to see what was wrong, I found you had passed out on your floor, I couldn't leave you there." I crossed my arms and huffed childishly, "Excuses, excuses." He got up and walked to his desk, starting on a huge stack of paperwork.<br>"Thanks, at least I can count on you to keep me safe whilst unconsious." I joked.  
>"I keep you safe anyway." He replied, casually keeping his face neutral. I blushed at his protectiveness, <em>'Like you always have done.' <em>My smile didn't go un-noticed, although he disguised himself to seem like it did.  
>"Kuchiki taicho!" Renji called from the other side of the door, "I have the rest of the paperwork and the reports of the world of the living's attacks." He opened the door, no longer seeming surprised at my presence - I guess I have been around Byakuya alot for the past week.<br>"None have been spotted in Serieti but 10 low shinigami mods have been spotted by Ichigo."  
>"That's not true." I spoke up. Renji and Byakuya now took interest in what I had to say, "I had incountered Renji's mod soul earlier this morning, with Shunsui."<br>"Did you find out any information?" Byakuya asked. _'Should I tell him that they're after me? Or will that cause questions and perhaps isolation until they can figure out why? I could be locked up! Or am I being selfish again? I'll be lying to Byakuya-san again, causing another problem to our bond.'  
><em>"April-s-"  
>"No. No I didn't find out anything." His mouth twitched the slightest bit downwards, mainly un-noticable to many.<br>"What happened to it?" Renji asked.  
>"I had it killed. The body disappeared and left the soul candy, only it was red. I gave it to Mayuri so he can try to find out a way to reverse the effect of their rebellion, and try to find out how their powers are created." Renji seemed abit stiffed to know his mod soul was in the hands of a madman.<br>"I just hope he doesn't change it to 'benfit' me." He used his fingers to bracket 'benfit', and gave a hint of sarcassum which made me smile, but was soon to be teared off my face.  
>"What was upsetting you earlier, April?" Byakuya asked with a small touch of concern.<br>_'Shoot, I was hoping we had passed the subject.'  
><em>"N-nothing! I was just, um, having a few problems."  
>"Wow, you can't lie at all." Renji insulted.<br>"If I went into anymore detail you'll make your hair seem white." I returned sharply.  
>"What sort of problems." Byakuya continued.<br>"Woman's problems!" I blurted out. I was right about Renji's face becoming extreamly red.  
>"You blush easily don't ya?" I smirked.<br>"You lashed out on your vice-captain because of that?"  
>"I was close to murdering you at one point." I gleared. He left it at that, indicating that he had remembered that dark memory, from asking if I was okay to waking up in Unohana's recovery rooms 3 days later. <em>'At least he might believe something like that.' <em>I mentally sighed as I got up to leave.  
>"Thank you for worrying about me but I'm fine now, I'll find Kira-san and apoligise.". I left again, never looking at his face after I had lied. <em>'I'm sorry, Byakuya-san, I don't want to yet I must.' <em>


	7. The date

**Just as the title says ;) Enjoy.**

Finally I was waking up in my old bed. _'Softer than I remember.' _I smiled. I turned to face the window, the morning sun always began my day wonderfully. _'Unlike those rainy days I always saw in England.' _I left the warmth of my bed and got up for another day.  
>"Oh hiya gosiamos, Rukia-chan, Byakuya-san."<br>"Oh hiya, April." Rukia chimmed sweetly, we had become very good friends in the past two weeks I've lived here. Byakuya nodded at my presence. I sat down opposite them and helped myself to a small portion of breakfast that had been layed on the table. Once we had finished, Rukia had left to attend to her squad as me and Byakuya walked towards work.  
>"April-san?"<br>"Hai, Byakuya-san?" I walked along with my hands held behind my head, enjoying this beautiful morning sun.  
>"Would you like to join me for dinner today?" I couldn't believe my ears. <em>'A date?' <em>I screamed of joy in my head but didn't faze at all outside. I looked towards him and gave a full-hearted smile.  
>"Dinner will be lovely." He smiled slightly, relaxing the muscles in his face. It gave the most solem and amazingly gorgeous look I could only ever imagion on his face. It was outstanding. <em>'Keep walking, don't stare, don't blush...' <em>My inner voice continued but I didn't listen, I couldn't break my gaze away, or keep my cheeks from flaring up.  
>"Are you alright?" He asked suprised at my blushing, "Are you hot?" '<em>No but you are!'<br>_"I'm fine, thank you." I linked my arm into his and continued walking down the street on his shoulder. Man, this day couldn't get any better!

"RANGI-KUN!" I shouted down the 10th squad barraks. Once she had came out to see the commotion, I had already grabbed her arm and ran to my barraks before she could counter my attack. Finally in my office I let her go, my face completely red whilst her's almost white.  
>"Woah April-chan! What was that about? You can't ju-" I clumped my hand over her mouth.<br>"Don't acted as if you were busy, you can even help me or go back to paperwork!" I whispered darkly.  
>"What do you need?" She muffled, quite terrified.<br>"Promise not to squeal, or make any type of noise that'll attract people to this office?" She nodded her yes and I uncupped her mouth.  
>"I have a date tonight." She gasped and I lauched just in time to muffle the squeal.<br>"You promised!" I pouted.  
>"With who?" She pressured. Maybe I should of asked someone else...no she was best no matter how big her mouth is.<br>"If I tell you, you'll blurt it to everyone."  
>"I promise I won't."<br>"You just broke a promise! How can I trust ya not to break this one?"  
>"Please! We used to tell everything to eachother!" <em>'Not everything.' <em>I sighed deeply.  
>"Okay but if you break this I'll make sure all my paperwork goes to you too as well as tell Hitsugaya taicho where your hidden sake stash is!" She gulped, I had her on them ones, I <span>never<span> break a promise.  
>"Sure, okay, I won't tell anyone." She drew a cross over her heart, something we did as kids.<br>"It's with Byakuya-san, I need a dress, someone to do my hair and make-up, I'm not really good at those sort of girly things."  
>"Oh I understand why you came to me now." She winked and I was dreading the next few hours, "Let's get to work!"<p>

Okay the day went quite downhill from there. I was dragged around a shopping mall for 5-hellish-hours! I hate crowds, the mall wasn't to good for me. However, I did find a lovely dress to wear. It was sky blue with a streak of glitter on both sides and the hem of the dress. It fitted around my curves and fell down to my feet. The neck line fell far enough to show my chest, but not far enough to expose my cleavege. It had no arms so I bought a pair of white formal gloves that rose to above my elbows. A translutent blue silked scarf had came with the dress to sit on the elbows. Rangiku had helped pick out the shoes, an opened toe silver mid-heel pair. She rushed into a make-up store and bought what seemed like a million and one things, including hair pieces. After shopping, she went 'out of her way' to get help from Yumichika. Suprisingly, he was doing my hair whilst Rangiku was doing make-up, manicures and pedicures.  
>"I feel like a human barbie doll."<br>"You're looking gorgeous sweet. Now don't move or you'll spoil my work."  
>I felt alot of heat coming from the back of my head.<br>"Yumichika, what are you doing, straightening or curling?"  
>"Both." He chuckled. <em>'What?' <em>It felt like days before Rangiku gave the clear, but I was very impressed at the outcome. My hair had been straightened at the back, so my hair reached past my hips and just above my knees, with a small bit of my hair in a curled ponytail at the back. My fringe was clipped back and two of my locks fell infront, also curled.  
>"How beautiful, Yumichika!"<br>"I know, I'm just beautifully gifted!"  
>"My hair looks wonderful too." He smiled at my compliments. Then I stared at my make-up. She had emplide enough to notice it, but not enough to make me look horrible and orange. My eyelashes were curled long with black mascara, highlighting the blue eyeshadow cruising my hazel eyes. Blusher was laying neatly on my cheeks, giving a red glow from them. They glittered slightly too, making my face seem radiant. Lastly, pale red lipstick had been pressed on my lips. I was clearly stunned at her work. Glittery blue nail polish was added to my finger and toenails, which had also been neatly rounded and lengthened.<br>"Wow, Rangi-kun. I knew you were going to be good but, wow!"  
>"I know now hurry otherwise you're going to be late!"<br>"He said he was going to pick me up."  
>"By the way who is it?" Yumichika asked out of curiosity. As if on cue, Byakuya knocked on my door, awaiting me to come out.<br>"He's here!"Rangiku squealed.  
>"Don't make such a fuss!" I hissed.<br>"I've taken the liberty of grabbing a bag for you and filling it up with everything you'll need." She pushed the small blue clutch into my hands and opened the door. If I was stunned at Rangiku's work, I was flabbergasted at Byakuya! As if an angel had fallen and stood infront of me, even though he only wore a suit and tie, the beauty of it framed his body perfectly, his hair was worn in it's usuall head wear but something had striked it so gorgeously. But I just could come away from his eyes, those beautiful stormy eyes, they had something in them I hadn't seen in so many years. Life.  
>"Are you ready?" He held out his hand to me, I grabbed it delicatly, as if I was about to fall right through him. He led the way out as I held onto his muscler arms. I breathed a thank-you to a cooing Rangiku and a wide-eyed Yumichika. It made a change for me not to have to worry, but to relax and have a great time, to which I did.<p> 


	8. Capture

**You have no idea how happy I feel =} THANK YOU lugiagirl98 AND susysucradorge (soz if spelt wrong) for being my first reviewers! This chapter is about getting in the 'side' plot... I have two, April's secret and the mod souls ;) Mod souls are the main. Anyway, enjoy!**

_'It's so nice outside when it's night.' _I thought as the breeze threaded through my hair, _'This is the best place to think.' _I stood over the small bridge, wondering to the koi fish that danced below me. _'It must be great to have a 3 second memory, at least you can forget your past.' _I walked down and sat next to the garden river, gently passing my fingers into the ever-changing water. _'To never worry, and swim all day.' _The stars reflected over the water and made the ripples glitter. The koi fish tickled the tips of my fingers, making me smile again. I got up and made my way back to the manor. _'It's late. I need to rest.' _But insted, I decided to do a small bit of exploring.

Room after room was empty exept for the occational table or chairs. _'I guess it's hard even for nobles to furnish every room in such a huge house.' _But one room had more decor than the others around it. With a bookcase on the side, I browsered the shelves, coming across a small diary. _'I shouldn't, it's not right.' _I put it down and made my way to a cupboard at the end of the room. Slowly, I opened it, making sure nothing fell out. _'What's this?' _A small picture was centered in the middle on the top shelf, surrounded by bits of flowers and small items.  
>"Who is this?" I wondered. She looked so much like Rukia, but easy to tell it wasn't. Her hair fell on her nose, and parted in the middle of it. <em>'She's beautiful.' <em>She wore a pink kimono, and her physic wasn't at all bad. Her smile was lovely, but her eyes seemed worried, yet full of love. Then it hit me. _'Byakuya-san's an only child, his parents died when he was born. This woman looks like Rukia, could she be Rukia's real sister? Could of this been Byakuya's __**wife**__?' _I didn't know if he did marry or not, but it was the only real answer I could think of.  
>"I see, so Byakuya-san did continue to be happy like I asked him to." I whispered to the picture, "At least he found someone to love." I bowed to her and kept on my knees, "I'm glad. He definatly chose someone worthy, your beauty is not one's to describe." I looked to the floor. "Will I be taking Byakuya-san away from you if I become too close to him?" I sighed. "I wish you were here, even if I don't know your name, I feel as if we have some sort of connection. I mean, we both loved Byakuya, but I'm glad he got to share his love with another instead of keeping his heart broken. I broke his heart, thank you for mending it." I looked back to her, "I wish I did know your name at least. But I don't want to bring you up, incase it reopens a mending wound. I've already hurt him, I don't want to break it again." I stayed infront of her in silence, trying to think of a way he could tell me.<br>"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I turned around to see who it was, I guess I wouldn't need to think of a way anymore.  
>"Hai, Byakuya-san. What are you doing up?"<br>"I enjoy walking at night." I nodded and looked at her again,  
>"Your wife?"<br>"Yes, she is."  
>"May I ask her name?"<br>"Kuchiki Hisana."  
>"Hisana-san? What a lovely name." He sat next to me.<br>"How long have you been here for?"  
>"About 10 minutes." I still kept my gaze to Hisana, I wish I could speak to her, "How long where you married for?"<br>"5 years, she died 50 years ago." _'5 years. I bet those were the best years of her life, the 50 years I spent with him certainly were.'  
><em>"She is Rukia's sister right? I wouldn't think you could find someone else as lovely as her by chance."  
>"I found you didn't I?" <em>'He's so caring.' <em>We gazed into eachother's eyes, not wanting to resist, but still he took them away. "Yes she is Rukia's blood sister." He got up to leave.  
>"I am going to bed, good night April-san."<br>"Good night." Once he had left, I turned back to Hisana, "I'm sorry Hisana-san, I don't want to take him away from you, yet my heart beats so." I closed the door and left, this time going to my bedroom.

"What has been found out about the modified soul?" The Captain commander boomed a month later.  
>"Nothing, there is no sign of the rebellion being forced like the zanpactou, or is there any sign of their power being strengthend by any drug. All we can assume is that the mods were already more powerful, and rebelled at their own free will." Mayuri gave in the report. <em>'This can't be! There must be someone behind this, otherwise how would the mod know my secret?' <em>I sighed in deep thought as Kenpachi and Mayuri started to bicker. _'Should I say something?' _I looked over to Shunsui, he gave me a forced smile back. _'He doesn't trust me anymore, but still he won't say about the incedent with the mod.'  
><em>"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted, "We will continue to fight them off, however, we will not kill them." The captains were confused at this action of order and looked at him with interest, including me, "We will need to capture the intruders to find out information. We cannot kill something we don't know is there." The logic made sence, but it risks me being exposed. _'Argh! I'm a selfish brat!' _I mentally screamed. "Dismissed until further information is discovered." He banged his stick on the floor and we started to exit the hall. I was stopped by Jushiro.  
>"You seem uneasy, what's wrong?" I pushed him away and continued walking. I didn't have the heart to talk right now.<p>

"Fenikkusu, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm becoming distant to everyone, even Byakuya. I need help." I waited for a reply, but even she was becoming distant too. "Fenikkusu."  
>"There is nothing I can do. Only you can overcome this depression." I found the floor more interesting, she was right. <em>'It's been a month of this, I need to do something soon.' <em>More and more mods had been appearing, each of them threatening me. _'Luckily, they had been in ways that no-one around me could understand.'  
><em>Then it happened.  
>A dreaded feeling had took over me.<br>Something was wrong with Byakuya, something close to him was in danger.  
>"Rukia!"<p>

I shunpo-ed to Byakuya, he was standing at the bottom of the hill me and Shunsui had last been, with senbonzacura by his feet.  
>"What's wrong, Byakuya?" I focused to where his eyes stared. There was two mod souls, Jushiro's and Shunsui's. But in their arms was something far worse.<br>"Rukia!" I shouted to her. It was no use, if she moved the zanpactou around her neck would slice it open.  
>"Well, I guess she saved us the trouble of finding her, didn't she Shunsui?" Jushiro wore a evil smirk that would not be seen anywhere near the real one. It was intense.<br>"Let her go." I tried, _'Yer, sure, like they'll listen to that.'  
><em>"Okay." _'Are they serious?' _"But only on one condition." _'That sounds about right.' _"We'll give you back this little bird if you come with us." Shunsui offered. I had no hesitation, I started to walk towards them.  
>"Oh wait!" I stopped. "First give your zanpactou to Byakuya there." They pointed towards his horrified face. I walked to him and took off fenikkusu. "Take it." He didn't budge. "Byakuya if you don't take it they'll kill Rukia!" I sternly reminded him. Still he hesitated but took her off of me, "I will find you, I will get you back." he promised. I nodded and continued to the clones, I despised them so much after knowing them for 2 minutes.<br>"Theres a good girl." The Shunsui replica grabbed me by the waist and picked me up as the Jushiro removed his zanpactou from Rukia, throwing her across to Byakuya.  
>"Tell all the captains, vice-captains and anyone close to April to come along." He smirked, "We will meet you again one week from now, at 8:00pm. If there is anyone missing, we will kill her." They dryly pronounced before opening a portal into an un-known world. They dosed me with something then I blacked out, unknowing to what they wanted from me.<p> 


	9. Secrets and lies

**Why? Because I can. =P I uploaded two chapters today since I was hyped up once I completed this one. Maybe I'll make you wait until I upload the next one... naa. Anyway, enjoy!**

I woke up in a grey cell. The only light reflected was a small window, only big enough for a rat to fit through. _'Where is this place?' _I forced myself to my exposed elbows, taking in everything around me. Including the clothes they had put me in. Refraise that, the rags they put me in. It was nothing but a brown ragged 'dress' that came to mid-theigh and shoulder length. The ends were tattered, but no stain reached on the fabric. I also saw a metal ball attached to my ankles. _'I only need a musculer tattooed pierceing-covered woman to be my roommate until this is a prison.'  
><em>"Your finally awake." A sneer came from outside my cell. It was a fully white Kenpachi, probably guarding me, making sure I didn't try to escape. I said nothing, I just stayed on one of my elbows as the other hand rested on my waist.  
>"'Bout time too, you've been out for 2 days." I looked up suprised. <em>'2 days?'<br>_"You need to eat." He continued, obviously hating the fact he was my carer, "Don't want you looking to shabby on your big day." he let loose a grin that could scare the devils away. _'What is that ment to mean?' _I sat up and stared at the small light source, _'What is going to happen to me?' _I tried to buckle the chain, "It's no use, that chain is designed to absorb three things, stamina, kido and resiteu. The more you use of each, the weaker you'll become." I gave up, it was no use, I was trapped.

_'I will find you, I will get you back.'_ Byakuya walked straight to the captain commanders office to tell him the terrible news. _'How will I do that when no-one has any idea were she might be? Her restieu is undetectable, so she is probably away from the soul society, or the world of the living.' _He brought the zanpactou towards his own, hoping that fenikkusu may have the answers he needed. _'Maybe senbonzacura and fenikkusu can communicate?' _No luck. _'How will I get her back?'_ He knocked on the 1st squad's barracks, and called in by the head captain.  
>"What is it, Kuchiki taicho?" He sat in his usual place behind the desk, his vice captain loyally behind. Byakuya place both his and April's zanpactou outside the door and gracefully entered.<br>"Yamamoto soucitaicho, I bring news about the modified souls."

_"Senbonzacura?" Fenikkusu called out to him for the nth time. She sighed deeply, no matter what she did, she could never enter Byakuya's inner world. Both men did what they could to keep their soul secretive. 'Secrets are what got us in this mess.' She begun to give up on the situation. 'I know you are not wielding me, but why do you feel so near?'  
><em>_'Why are the mods after you?' _He flicked through pages of books, drawings, items, anything that may reveal why April was thier target. _'There were those times... she alwaysed kept something back, something from me.' _Under the bed, nothing. In the cupboards and drawers, nothing. No matter where he looked, there was nothing that told him something about her that he did not already know. Until, that is, he found a hidden shelf above the cupboard. Quickly, he reached up, feeling what objects lies away from prying eyes. _'A book?' _He grabbed the found item and pulled it down. _'A diary.' _He turned to the first page. _'A diary from when she first came to the Kuchiki manor.' _He turned to the last page; _'The day before she ran away.' _Quickly, he whisked through to roughly the middle and begun to read. _**'It's happened again. I had to lie to Byakuya-san so he didn't find out. I hate lying to him. As you know, I can't write why I lied, just incase someone finds this diary. I wish I could change what happened though, I wish I could tell Byakuya and father, but I can't risk anything happening to them.' **__'What are you hiding from us April?' _

_She flew silently over the molten rock, something was definatly not right. It was steady. No magma washed above the edge, none passed over the gaps and oozed slowly out. Nothing. Just nothing. 'What's happened April? Why are you so emotionless?'  
><em>_"Fenikkusu!" She glanced out of her deep thought trance to the source of the voice.  
><em>_"Senbonzacura, finally we meet." The masked warrior landed safely onto the rocks edge, keeping away from the dangerous heat.  
><em>_"Have you any idea of what is happening? Byakuya's world has begun to wilt, I am unsure as to why." She gently landed by his side.  
><em>_"April is the same. Usually, this place is full of emotion, but now..."  
><em>_"Silent." He carefully observed his surroundings, "Where is April?"  
><em>_"I am not sure, but I know she is not far."  
><em>_"According to Byakuya, she is in neither the world of the living, or the soul society. Also, shinigami have reported no change in Hueco mundo, so she is probably not there."  
><em>_"She is in the soul society. Closer than we think."  
><em>_"How do you know?" She turned to him, keeping a serious tone.  
><em>_"I am April's zanpactou remember, I am a part of her." He nodded at the understandment.  
><em>_"I'd be the same if it was Byakuya." She nodded in agreement, "Do you know why they are targeting her?" Fenikkusu closed her eyes and sighed.  
><em>_"I can't tell you what it is, but the mods know something about April, something that no one else is ment to know."  
><em>_"Would this happen to be the reason she ran away?"  
><em>_"Hai."_

Through the entire diary mentioned something about a secret. This secret was not, however, mentioned at all. _'Yoruichi found out, maybe that's why they left at the same time.' _He hated that were-cat, but despised her after what she did. _'She said something, done something, to make April leave.' _She left no trace of before she came here. _'Maybe I should ask Jushiro if he knows anything.'_

_"So there is a story behind her past." They sat on the volcano edge, explaining there own findings.  
><em>_"That's right. Like I said, I can not tell you what it is. But there is always a reason secrets are kept within."  
><em>_"I am sure she had a very good reason to keep it inside." Fenikkusu shot her head up.  
><em>_"Her resiteu is becoming very weak, but I know she is near."  
><em>

"I'm sorry Byakuya, she told me she couldn't remember anything about her past, or how she got in that forest in the first place." He coughed drastically before fainting into his bed. Shunsui placed him straight.  
>"Maybe, it is best to wait for the day the mods are ment to meet us. You only have three days, and you havn't slept at all." It was true, Byakuya had been searching for the answers for almost the entire week, and senbonzacura had been with fenikkusu the entire time for the same reason. No matter how he looked at it, waiting was the only option.<p>

The days went by like years, each second a minute, each minute a hour. I was given food once a day, half a bowl of a semingly-poisonous porridge. I begged myself that their Rangiku hadn't made this, if they wanted me to be alive, they would need someone else. I couldn't even eat. I sat glumly in the same spot for 5 days. _'Don't worry, when the day comes all your depression will disappear.' _Those words replayed in my head, as well as their sick sence of humour laugh. _'What did they mean, my depression will disappear?' _I shot my head up. _'Please no. No, no, NO!' _A scream filled my lungs. I let it out, I knew what they wanted to do. It all made sence! The fact they kept my secret in riddles, why they wanted everyone close to me together, they were going to expose me. They were going to tell them. I screamed again, I was shaking all over. They really do know, but why did they want to do such a thing? Their Shunsui appeared infront of my cell.  
>"Oh dear, she finally figured out the suprise?" He chuckled darkly.<br>"Don't do this." I begged with the small voice that was stuck in my throat.  
>"Where would the fun be if we didn't? Now come on, we are to leave now." I resisted for as long as I could, with no way to escape, I couldn't do much. The chain bounded my leg still, it had already taken all the strength in my leg, I could hardly stand. No kido would be strong enough to stop them. Still I resisted their grasp, "I'd rather die than have my secret exposed." I spat.<br>"What's to say we wouldn't tell your secret once you've died?" They darted back. I was completely lost, if it wasn't to ruin me, then why did they want to do this? Finally Shunsui caught me around the waist, as Kenpachi pressed a bulgy finger to my forhead. I couldn't move. I had been paralised.  
>"Don't worry sweetie," Shunsui whispered in my ear, "It's only temperary." They both chuckled as I was held tightly, being removed from my god for saking cell. I was taken to a room filled with all the shinigami I had become friends with, the captains, vice-captains, Rukia, Ikakku, Yumichika and Ichigo.<br>"Kon?" The Ichigo looked up to me. He seemed very unhappy, and suprised, but mainly lost. After a while, I was shunpo-ed back onto the hill with everyone else in that room. Already on the hill, I was dreading the sight. The real ones of each of the clones were there, waiting for me. It made my heart bleed to see them, to know that today was the day I'll loose everyone.


	10. The run away child

**Yes I am back with the next chapter. God I love teasing you people, since the NEXT chapter, you will find out what she is hiding, HOWEVER, I am NOT going to upload until I have at least 10 reviews, so get typing! Enjoy this chapter... what happened the day she left Byakuya?**

"Thank you all for coming," called the Shunsui, "I hope you have a pleasent evening an-"  
>"Cut the crap!" shouted Rangiku, "Give us April!"<br>"Patience child, you will get her back once the party's over."  
>"Why don't we give them our little gift?" smiled the fake Toshiro.<br>"Of course! I almost forgot to tell them!" _'Here it comes.' _I started to feel a small amount of movement in my neck again.  
>"I'm sure, by now, you have worked out that each of us modified souls have a special capability." He pointed to Kon, "Ichigo here can out run, kick and jump all of us." He pointed to Chappy, "Rukia has an amazing amount of strength that can surpass even Kenpachi." Both the real and fake Kenpachi scoffed at the claim, then glared to eachother, "But do you know," continued Shunsui, "What Jushiro's is? It is the biggest power out of all of ours." A cruel smile curled upon their lips, "It is the power to go through ones memories! It is used to distract the enemy with the thoughts they hide the most." <em>'Nanei? There going to show my past not tell it!' <em>I started to try and move, frantic to escape, but it was no use, only my neck and toes were moving.  
>"Now let's see, does anyone in the audience wish to suggest a memory?" The fake Yumichika spoke up, "What about the one where she first left the Kuchiki manor?" <em>'No! That memory will hurt me and Byakuya just as strong as when it was made!' <em>"Please, don't do this." I begged.  
>"Quiet! These people deserve the truth! All you had brought to these people, your so-call friends, is misery!" The real shinigami shouted their denial while others stood to watch. It hurt me to see that those ones had Byakuya included. He wanted to know the truth, but I didn't want him to find out like this. The fake Jushiro extended his arms, endulging the world around us into a dark night, in the garden of the Kuchiki manor. <em>'No...'<em>

_"Don't look April-san! It's a suprise." A young Byakuya called, "Close your eyes." I did as I was told, the young me did anyway.  
><em>**"Can they see us?" asked Ikakku, clearly not interested.  
><strong>**"No." replied the fake one. The real one tutted and carried on watching.  
><strong>_"Where are you taking me?" I laughed.  
><em>_"I told you, it's a suprise." I sighed in playful frustration.  
><em>_"Almost there...and...open!" I fluttered them open to see a picnic layed out under the cherry blossom tree, in the starry sky.  
><em>_"Oh, it's lovely! Did you make the food yourself?"  
><em>_"Yep, your cooking lessons are excellent." I giggled and sat next to him on the checkered blanket. My head met his shoulder and his arm wrapped around mine. We stared silently over the river, filled with Koi fish.  
><em>_"Oh! Almost forgot." I shunpo-ed away and returned in an instand, holding three gift-wrapped items, "Happy Birthday, Byakuya-san!" I chimmed. He reluctently took the presents, opening the smallest first. Inside was a small green item.  
><em>_"Ambassador seaweed?" He laughed.  
><em>_"I don't know why but when I saw that, it reminded me of you. Press the top." So he did and it popped open, revealing the picture of us, looking very noble.  
><em>**"So that's why he's obsessed with that thing?" Renji whispered to Rukia. She ignored him and watched, eager to know about her brother.  
><strong>_The second present was ripped open, a small box containing faded blue fingerless tekkou.  
><em>_"There ment to help with fighting." He picked them up and looked them over approvingly.  
><em>**Byakuya looked at his hands, he was wearing those tekkou.  
><strong>_"The third is the main gift though." This time, Byakuya took his time to unwrap the paper. It was a long, leather-coated box to begin, but inside, "A sword guard!" He exclaimed in suprised, "It's amazing!" It was black but encrestent in jewels in the shape of a dragon.  
><em>_"It was a lucky find I guess, but it took alot of my money!" I joked. He leaned over and embraced me lovingly. "Thank you, April-san. They are all brilliant gifts." I held back my blush but I could swear my heart beat could of been heard a mile away. But to my displeasure, the hug ended. We decided to start eating and just talked.  
><em>_"April-san, what do you see when you look into the night sky?"  
><em>_"Well...what do you see?"  
><em>_"A long, happy life with the stars being the best memories, and the moon being the love of my life." Such a beautiful answer, even for his age, "And you?"  
><em>_"I'd rather not say."  
><em>_"Go on."  
><em>_"It's dark."  
><em>_"Go on." I sighed, there was no way out of this.  
><em>_"The night is darkness, the stars are good moments that shine threw, however the darkness comsumes them, and overpowers the good times." You could tell that Byakuya thought that was dark. Even for me, "But," I continued, "The moon does show a memory so great, it will keep you shining through, even if your life is over come by the darkness." I let a small smile and forward my gaze from the moon to Byakuya. He was beautiful in the moonlight, almost magical.  
><em>_"I hope that memory can be with me." He whispered to me. I didn't hold my blush. Byakuya looked at his watch, 11:55pm.  
><em>_"5 minutes away." Then he pulled out a bottle of sake.  
><em>_"You want some? Considering I am now 100 years old, I'm not under-age!" He smiled gleefully, eager to have a try at his first taste of alcohol.  
><em>_"Yeah but I still am." I teased, "Wait 5 minutes and we can celebrate then." He chuckled and pushed aside.  
><em>_"Where did you get that anyway?" I asked.  
><em>_"Shunsui-san."  
><em>_"Should of known." I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
><em>**Jushiro glared at Shunsui, giving him an your-lucky-my-daughter's-sensible look.  
><strong>_"5...4...3...2...1...Happy Birthday April-san." He winked at me, "We are officially adults."  
><em>_"You want that sake then?" I pointed to it.  
><em>_"Yes!" He seemed very exicted at the fizzy liquid. I grabbed two cups from the basket and poured it out, passing one to Byakuya.  
><em>_"To our friendship." Byakuya smiled. I sipped the liquid as Byakuya gulped it down, only to spit it out again. "That's disgusting!" He shouted, wiping his mouth. I continued to drink it, letting the taste dance on me. "I think it's quite nice." I swished the last bit in my cup before swallowing it.  
><em>_"More?" He asked, looking at me as if I was mad.  
><em>_"No thanks, I'll save it." I smiled back.  
><em>_"Oh it's time for your presents." Byakuya got up and shunpo-ed out, then back clutching three presents.  
><em>_"You got me three too?" I laughed at the coinsedance. He passed me the biggest one. I opened it elegantly, to reveal a kimono. It was black with cherry blossoms running from the rim towards the pink obi.  
><em>_"I know you don't really like pink bu-"  
><em>_"It's beautiful!" I smiled, looking it up and down, "Do you mind if I quickly change into it?"  
><em>_"Of course not!" I hurried into my room and changed, eager to see what it was like on. The sleeve ran passed my hands as the neck reached to my throat, just as I like it. I went back to him and twirled in it, getting an approving sign from Byakuya. He motioned me to sit again and passed me the second. I unwrapped it quicker this time, hyped up at the new dress. This one was a small jewellery box, holding a silver, heart-shaped locket.  
><em>_"Oh, wow." I held my breath as I opened it. Inside was the picture of me kissing Byakuya's cheek. I let out a breathy laugh.  
><em>_"I love this Byakuya-san." I also gave him a quick cheek kiss, however, it was ruined.  
><em>_"April." a stricted yet loving voice called, "We need to talk." I turned from Byakuya to see Yoruichi standing infront of us. 'Curse that cat!'  
><em>_"I'll be back in a minute Byakuya-san." He nodded, still holding the third gift.  
><em>_"What is it, Yoruichi?" Annoyence can easily be detected in my voice.  
><em>_"They're coming April. We have about an hour to leave." I looked at her in disbelief.  
><em>_"Now? They wern't to show up in a matter of days!" I couldn't stand it! This was going to be the perfect day for me and Byakuya, but...  
><em>_"Now April, I'm afraid you won't have time to say goodbye." she turned to leave, "Also, something's been up with Kisuke, he's been framed. Even me and him will not be able to come back, maybe forever." Those words seemed like a knife in my chest. 'Forever?' I hung my head, hiding my face behind my fringe.  
><em>_"The worst has come, you'll have to sort Byakuya out and meet us outside the Kuchiki's gate in 15 minutes tops." Then she left without another word.  
><em>_"April-san!" Byakuya smiled at me but faded it once he saw something was wrong.  
><em>_"I'm sorry for this Byakuya-san, I really am." I started to sing, making him sway as he stood.  
><em>_"What are yo-" He fell forward, knocking him out just through a simple song. I drapped him over my shoulder and took him into his bedroom. Quickly I write a note explaining a lie that I had to leave due to family buisness, and that I would return one day, unharmed. A last look over to his sleeping body, I pressed a firm kiss on him cheek.  
><em>_"Be safe, and live happy." I whispered. _

_I ran out of the room and tossed my clothes into a suitcase. I looked in the mirror and noticed the kimono I was wearing. I couldn't bear it, I took it off and left it on the chest at the bottom of my bed, quickly throwing some casual wear that I used outside of the Kuchiki manor. I forgot about the locket and left it upon my neck. I left my books and artwork, our memories were left in this room, to be here for eternity. Now running down the corridor, Byakuya woke up and caught my shadow going past his room.  
><em>

_"I'm here, Yoruichi, Kisuke."  
><em>_"Come on, we need a quick escape." They both ran through the portal before I could, I froze at my name being called.  
><em>_"April-san! April-san!" I turned to see Byakuya behind me.  
><em>_"Kido number one; restrain." I called against Byakuya. It wouldn't hold him long. He fell to the ground with his arms held behind him.  
><em>_"Why? Why are you going?" He shouted, I couldn't tell if it was fear, anger or hurt reflected in his eyes, any of them was enough for me to start the waterworks.  
><em>_"I'm sorry Byakuya-san but please understand it's for your own good."  
><em>_"We can make it work April, please don't do this!" He stared at me straight in the eye, "I love you." Those words made me jump for joy and fill with hatred among myself.  
><em>_"I can't stay, I'm sorry. I will return but-"  
><em>_"April come on!" Byakuya saw Yoruichi's face, he hated her already but now he was filled with rage. "YORUICHI YOU BITCH! April what ever she said don't listen to her!"  
><em>_"I'm sorry, but this she speaks the truth. I have to go! Good-bye, Byakuya-sama." The gate closed as Byakuya freed himself, he reached out for me but wasn't in time.  
><em>_"April-san." He whispered barely through the tears running across his face.  
><em>**I couldn't take it, the pain I had inflicted on those who didn't deserve it. I wanted to die right there, but I  
>turned away from both the real and fake Byakuya, both reminding me of that horrible scene.<strong>


	11. Exposure

**Du du DUNNN! And here it is! The secret's fortold! I know I havn't got 10 reviews but seriously, I was gonna die -.- So to make me, and you feel better, I've uploaded quicker than I was ment to. ;) Thanks to those who did review, and I hope this story is up to your expectations. If not then sod ya. ENJOY!**

"Aww, what a beautiful, touching scene!" The mods clapped their hands as if watching some sort of drama.  
>"Why must you do this? The memories enough are consuming me with guilt and hurt, why must you share them with those who don't need to know?" I pleaded.<br>"You're the one who created them, you're the one who has caused this mess." The Shunsui spat. The shinigami's started to speak up; "Why are you showing this? What has April done?"  
>"She really didn't tell any of you didn't she?" The Rangiku shouted, "Do any of you know about her true past? Before Jushiro and Shunsui found her that day?" Everything went silent.<br>"She told us she couldn't remember any of it." Jushiro called back.  
>"And you believed her?"<br>"Of course we did! Why shouldn't we?" The real Rangiku shouted back.  
>"Oh dear me," Fake Shunsui sighed, "Maybe we should tell them. Byakuya, will you do the honours?" The fake Byakuya had the same straight face as the real one, and the same deep voice but his eyes seemed hollow, only the shade of black was inside, almost as if the hurt of the real one was also inside the fake.<br>"Her name isn't Ukitake April." He called. I started to struggle, "No please! I beg you, don't tell them!" I shouted to him, "Please, some things are best left secret." I begged for my life.  
>"Her name..."<br>"Please don't do it!"  
>"Is..."<br>"I'm begging you please take my life, I don't care but don't ruin their's!"  
>"Lily. Lily Yukitachi!" He shouted.<br>"NO! I'm not Lily, please, not anymore." I cried and fell to the floor, my voice faded with each word spoken, "Please, why must you do this?" I could barely chock out the words, I took my tearful eyes to Byakuya. He was standing there, more shocked than I've ever seen him before. Basically all of them had the same face, only Ichigo was clueless to why it was such a fuss.  
>"I don't get it, why is her name such a big deal?" He turned to Renji and Rukia, also staring at the tearful captain.<br>"The Yukitachi family are the highest nobles in Serieti, the right-hand family to the soul king. Lily Yukitachi had ran away 160 years ago after her mother was murdered. She was the only suspect, she was found covered in her mother's blood, with the whip that killed her in her hands. She was only 53 when she left."  
>"Only?"<br>"That would be around 5 in human years." Ichigo understood now, "She changed her name to stop the risk of being caught. She is also the Captain commander's grand-daughter"  
>"April, why didn't you tell us?" Shunsui called to me. I couldn't take it, the anger and guilt flooded through my veins, I had no more friends, I had no more life.<br>"SO WHAT IF I DID TELL YOU?" I shouted down to them, "YOU WOULD OF SENT ME BACK!" I looked away from them and stood up, "Even though I am innocent."  
>"If you're innocent, why did you run?" Kenpachi called, even he was suprised at this type of news.<br>"It was a child's word against my sensei's. My sensei was my father's best friend, and I only saw my father about once every 5 months. He had been best friends with him for 300 years, I had no chance." I glared at the fake Jushiro, "I have a request. I want to prove my innocence," I stared down to the crowd with hurt and angry boiling inside me, "Take me back to the day my mother was killed." He nodded and extended his arms again.

_We were taken from the Kuchiki manor to the Yukitachi mansion. Inside the room was a very small girl, her hair was curled and at mid-back length, a paler yellow then what it is now. She sat upstraight at a school desk, the only one in the small room. In the room was a wheeled blackboard, a fireplace with an iron rod held above it, a small window and a stand with a whip attached to it.  
><em>_"Now," The teacher began, "What is x if 2^(3x-1) = 16?"  
><em>**"That was the very first time I had even heard of algebra." I pointed out.  
><strong>_"I'm not sure sensei." She whispered, very terrified at what he was about to do. He scowled at her, grabbed the whip at hit her across the back 15 times, but she made no noise, not even a tear.  
><em>**The whipping had made some shinigami flinch, all wondering why he was hurting such a small child.  
><strong>_"You WILL know the answer in the next hour, without the use of calculation. You pathetic, stupied, worthless bitch."  
><em>_"Hai." The lesson continued for another 5 hours, though it was speeded along by the mods.  
><em>**"How long was your lessons anyway?" Yumichika spoke up.  
><strong>**"It started at 5am, lunch between 12 and 1pm, then finished at 7pm, no holidays, no weekends." I replied, dreading these memories.  
><strong>_During the second part, she didn't reach her seat at exactly 1pm. She was 5 minutes late. The teacher took the iron rod out from the fire place, pulled her small kimono off and pressed it against her spine. She let out a huge scream and cried, only to make the teacher angrier and grab the whip again, whipping her again, and again, and again, until a young woman had passed the door, seeing what he was doing. She rushed in and pushed the teacher away from the child.  
><em>_"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted outraged. She picked up the kimono and placed it back on her, "Sweety are you okay? I'll tell your father straight away, we'll have this man arrested and-" She was grabbed around the throat and gagged until she fell to the floor. The young girl tried to pry the monster off of the woman, but was thrown back, hitting her head against the fire place bricks and fell unconsious. The man grabbed the whip and threw it into the back of the woman, she tried to escape, but couldn't move her legs, insted she winced at every slap and tried to reach the the unconsious girl.  
><em>_"I love you, Lily. Why didn't you tell me what he had been doing?" She whispered through tears, recieving more and more blows to the back. Finally, the life left her hazel eyes. Her black hair ragged over her face as blood drenched through it. The little girl was left unconsious, but the man sniggered at his work and placed the whip in the young girl's hand, running out and calling for help. The girl stirred awake, seeing the woman facing her, lifeless.  
><em>_"Mummy?" She called, kneeling next to her, "Mummy wake up." She shock her body but it was no use. "Mummy please! Mummy!" She cried and hugged the lifeless body, recieving blood over her clothes, and her hands. She picked up the whip and looked it over, not noticing the guards that had come through the door with the teacher.  
><em>_"Arrest that child! She killed her mother!" He shouted. It was no use, if she didn't run she would of been killed by her own father's hand. She ran up the stairs, into her towered bedroom.  
><em>_"Lily!" A deep voice called at the window, "Come here, I saw everything, I'll take you away from this mess." She didn't have time to decide to trust or not, the guards we're at her door. She got up onto the ledge as they burst in, looking back at them, it look like she was going to jump. She did. They rushed to the window to see her gone, not a trace of her left behind._

_"I know it wasn't you who killed my daughter, your mother." Yamamoto said as nicely as he could, "But you need to stay away from there for now," He dropped her into a small hut in the middle of the forest, "I will send for some of my most trusted people to come and find you."  
><em>_"Hai, grand-father, will they know who I am?"  
><em>_"No, I will not tell them, and neither will you."  
><em>_"Hai."  
><em>_"The secret police will be after you, they will probably kill you and anyone who has kept you hidden, do not let them find you. No matter what it means to do." She nodded and the Captain commander shunpo-ed away. The hut had already had anything you'll need to live in, except food. She ventered outside and looked in the river for fish, but insted noticing her blood-stained face and clothes. She washed it off, and disposed of the kimono, grabbing the blanket over her bed. She knew she would have to try and diguse herself, so she grabbed some scissors, and cut her blood-stained hair. Carefully, she washed every part of her tiny body in the river, and sat on the grass to dry.  
><em>_"Hello, what are you doing in the forest alone?" She looked over to see another girl, roughly her height and age. She had welcoming blue eyes and short strawberry blonde hair.  
><em>_"I'm alone."  
><em>_"Oh. Well, your not anymore, what's your name?"  
><em>_"I-I don't have one." She wrapped herself tighter in the blanket.  
><em>_"My name's Matsumoto Rangiku."  
><em>_"Rangi-kun?" She gave a beautiful smile, "Um...let's see...how about I call you April? It's English but I quite like the name." The girl approved, "Okay, my name is April then."  
><em>_"Yay, April-chan!" She gave a death hug but failed to kill the girl, "I'll take care of you, I'm sure we'll be great friends!"_

"That's what really happened. That's why I left." I looked to Byakuya, "The secret police were checking every noble home after checking the rest of Serieti, if I didn't leave, they would of killed you, Jushiro, Shunsui, Rangiku, Gin, everyone who had ever been close to me." Then a surge of electricity was placed through my body, burning away the clothing around my waist. I screamed more of shock than pain.  
>"Did I forgot to mention my power?" The Shunsui sniggered, "I can electricute if you hadn't already noticed. The ball was detacted from my leg and I was thrown down the hill, landing by Byakuya's feet, face-down. My hair had parted away from my back, reveling the proof of a secret I had held for 200 years of my life.<p>

Scars.

My back was raw red, scars overlapped over my back and neck. Even bruises that hadn't gone down was left around my neck were I was strangled. But the scar that stuck out the most was the iron rod that had been placed on my spine. The older the scars were, the darker they became, never to leave.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" Byakuya stared at my back as I lifted myself to my elbows.<br>"What difference would of it made? Even if you tried to hide me, they would of found out and killed us both. I couldn't let them hurt you, like they hurt me." He shoke the frustation, angry, shock and hurt and helped me up.  
>"Your not mad?"<br>"Why should I be? This is something I understand you wanted to hold back, look around, all of us understand." I did, all of my friends stood by my side as Byakuya held me in his arms. Jushiro, Shunsui and Rangiku came to my side, giving a reasurring smile. I had finally retreived the lost trust from Shunsui, "But I wished you had told me."  
>"Thankyou." I whispered.<br>"So what do we call you? Lily or April?" Ichigo asked.  
>"Whichever, I don't mind." I smiled.<br>"So taicho, how did we do?" the mod souls smiled down to us.  
>"You did your job but I cleary restricted the use of violence against another captain." Everyone looked to the source of the voice.<br>Soi fon.  
>"What is the meaning of this?" The Captain commander shouted, outraged.<br>"As the head of the military forces, secret police and 2nd squad, it was my duty to close the case of the Yukitachi family before the death of the head, Ryo Yukitachi. He wished for me to use anything to find his daughter again, and close the case of his wife's death. Me and Kurotsuchi taicho had used the mod souls to help us, their rebellion wasn't against anyone, it was to find and prove the guilty or innocence of Ukitake April. I had done enough research to discover that she was indeed Lily." I stared at her. I knew she didn't like me but what the hell? "This was the only way to learn the truth."  
>"Why did you let everyone see? Why didn't you just let the mods go through my memory and report back to you?"<br>"Everyone deserved to know the truth." she plainly replied. I let go of Byakuya and turned to  
>her, rage pouring through me as I was about to lunge at her, only to be held back by Ikakku and Isane. "EVERYONE DESERVES TO DEAL WITH THEIR OWN SITUATIONS!" I yelled.<br>"Lily," Soi fon called again, "Your father is dieing, he wishes to see his daughter again before he is gone, you should come with me so he can recieve his last request."  
>"Why couldn't you have just dealt with this without my hummiliation? Why did you need to expose me so much?" The grip loosened on my arms.<br>"It's my job. I will meet you tomorrow, at noon." With that she left, as well as the mod souls.  
><em>'My real father...'<em>

**So there you have it. She is Lily Yukitachi, next heir to the Yukitachi family throne. Captain commander's granddaughter and right hand family to the soul king. But wait; This isn't the end! I will be placing Lily through more torcher :] so please review and enjoy!**

**On a serious note, if you, or anyone you know, is being abused, please do something about it. In England, call the NSPCA, I don't know other countries but please help them. It is a very serious matter that makes me sick. Thanks.**

**-xlilslayerx-**


	12. Father

"Argh! The obi won't tie! Help me out here please." Byakuya put down the book and walked over to me, grabbing the obi and tying it into the large bow I used to always wear.  
>"Does it look alright?"<br>"You look beautiful." I smiled to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
>"I'm suprised you still act like nothings changed." I frowned again.<br>"I've learned to accept."  
>"C-can you do me a favour?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Um, well how do I ask...um...oh forget it, there's no point."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Don't worry."<br>"Tell me." He looked at me with his soleum look, damn I can't resist that face!  
>"Will you pretend to be my husband?" I blurted out. He blinked a few times, as if challanging the words, "Please?"<br>"Why?"  
>"My father is a strict man, I'm sure he'll be happier knowing that I'm married." I blushed slightly but Byakuya agreed he'll do it.<br>"Thank you." _'Let's see how married life with Byakuya will turn out.' _

We walked over to 2nd squad. Soi fon was already there but was shouting at her lieutenant, "You're an ugly, fat boar who only wants to come for free food, you cannot come because this was work, not a field trip!"  
>"I am here, Soi fon taicho. Byakuya-san will be attending us." I informed her. All three around me were quite suprised at my serious formalness, I rarely use it. <em>'What? I was raised a noble you know.'<br>_"Then let's go." She replied. We started walking, then Soi fon kicked her lieutenant in the place the sun don't shine (not bothering to hold back), and shouted that he is not welcome to come. He whispered his 'hai' and crawled away.  
>"Oh, Yukitachi Ryo told me to give you this, as proof that you are of Yamamoto blood." She handed me a small box containing a red rose, that had a yellow tip on each petal.<br>"The fire rose!" I whispered.  
>"Only Yamamoto blood can touch such a rose, anyone else it will burn deeply. The fire rose does not die, it is not a real flower." Soi fon told. I hesitated but then picked it up, reciving the heat that was coming from it, however, not burning my delicate skin. I placed it in my hair as a clip.<br>"You really are Lily Yukitachi."  
>"To think Byakuya-san, you will have to bow to me as I am of a higher noble family." I smirked turning back to my usuall self. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk behind Soi fon.<p>

The guards let us in, eyeing the newly found princess. I turned from their gaze and passed forward. Me and Byakuya stood behind Soi fon as she led the way down the hall into the master bedroom. I held my breath as she knocked on the door. We heard a loud cough from the other side and a rough voice calling us to come in. I was physically shaking. Byakuya grabbed my hand and whispered 'everything is going to be fine'. I trusted him and calmed my nerves. We walked inside and bowed at the small set of stairs next to the king-size bed.  
>"Your magesty," Soi fon spoke, "I have come to delivery the princess, Lily Yukitachi." She kept her head down as she was dismissed. It was only me and Byakuya left in the room with the man who was once my father.<br>"Lily, come here, if that is truly you." I couldn't see his face in the shadows, but still I got up and walked next to the bed.  
>"Your magesty." I bowed. He sat up and reveiled his face, a face that I had long forgotten in my memory. It was bony, old and wrinkled, but also soft and caring. He was my father.<br>"Lily, that really is you." He croaked through as he pulled my hand to sit on the edge of his bed. He noticed the rose in my hair and gasped slightly, "You look just like your mother."  
>"Oh father, I've missed you so."<br>"And I you. Where have you been all these years? Why did you run when you were innocent?"  
>"What does it matter where I had been. I ran away because I was a child, lost and confused. Who would of believed a child's words against your best friend's?"<br>"Do not refere to him as a friend. He is a lying, decitful monster who is now locked in an underground jail, I will not let him harm you any longer." He kissed my hand, but I pulled it away and threw my arms around his neck.  
>"Who is this man?" He asked refering to Byakuya.<br>"Father, this is my husband, Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the 6th squad."  
>"I had hoped to see you married once you had returned." He smiled, "Come here, my son." he becokened him over.<br>"Your magesty." He bowed respectively.  
>"You are happy with my daughter?"<br>"Hai."  
>"Then you are welcome here, to run my kingdom along with her once I am gone. Take care of her as if she was your own life."<br>"She is my life." I blushed and took his hand, secretly wishing this wasn't pretend. Ryo looked back to me, "I have changed my will so the Yukitachi mansion will go to it's rightful heir. I am sure you will do a remarkable job to run it." He coughed and wheezed through his words, telling us that he was going to leave this world soon.  
>"Please father, don't go. I have only just returned!" I whispered to him.<br>"I am glad, I got to see your face again daughter, as a fully grown woman, and happy with the man you love."  
>"I am glad I got to see you again father, with this mess put behind us, and our family once again at peace."<br>"Your mother would have been proud of what you have achieved, Soi fon taicho had told me you are a captain under your grandfather."  
>"Hai."<br>"I love you, daughter."  
>"I love you too, father, please tell mother that too." His eyes rolled back as he fell onto his pillow, a smile left on his face. His hand became limp under mine. I gently strocked his hair before deciding.<br>"He's gone." I whispered. I pushed myself into Byakuya's chest as the guards came over to bid their ruler farewell, and welcome their new one. Me.  
>"What are we to do with his magesty?" one of them asked me. I looked at the lifeless man.<br>"Please, bury him next to my mother's grave."

**Right, bare with me, I add chapters like these for crutial detail that may be needed for future chapters. I have a idea of where this story is going so, ;). Thank you for the reviews and favorites I have recieved and please continue to do so otherwise I might discard the story :P THANKYOU!**

**-xlilslayerx-**


	13. A new begining

**I love updating! I hope you appreciate my fast updates too. I couldn't think of anything to do so there is a large time gap. But Enjoy anywayz and please review!**

**Oh, and thank you Abby-flourite for being my most regular reviewer AND in your last review, I had already though of a storyline concerning the answer to your question and it will be up in a few, about 2 or 3 weeks. ^_^**

**And because I need to;  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own any songs used in the making of this story. Or bleach but I've already mentioned that before.<strong>

"I will be leaving now."  
>"Wait, Byakuya-san." He turned his head slightly to indicate he was listening, "Um, I was wondering if you could, um," I turned bright red.<br>"What is it, April?" He turned all the way round.  
>"Could you please stay with me tonight?" The confused look on his face beconed for me to give him a reason, "That way if I wake up in the middle of the night, I won't be alone. I might need a shoulder to cry on for a while, if that's okay with you." I rubbed my feet together like a small child and held my hands behind my back.<br>"I'll inform Rukia I will not be having dinner with her tonight."  
>"Arigatio."<br>"Did you wish to walk back with me?"  
>"Please." I rushed over to his side, forcing a small smile before departing to the Kuchiki manor.<p>

The sun was close to setting, giving a heart-warming orange glow over the sky. I placed my hands through the kimono's sleeves, closing my eyes to enjoy the beautiful evening. My troubles had finally been lifted after 200 years, I was _free_. I opened my eyes again and looked down at my kimono, it was designed to my own way, short on the legs, reaching to an inch above my knees, but continuing to caress my arms and come to my neck. The purple streaks swayed over the white fabric, and wrapped around my waist with a purple obi. Byakuya was, however, still in his shinigami uniform.  
>"I don't think I'll be able to go back, at least, not for a while."<br>"Back where?"  
>"The gotei 13. Facing everyone again, even after the support they gave me, I just couldn't, not right now." I wondered my gaze towards a large river, it shimmered delicatly in the sun set. I took a turn off the path and headed towards it.<br>"What are you doing?" I ignored him and took my shoes off, dipping my pale feet into the cool liquid. I walked out abit, letting the water rise to my knees.  
>"You know Byakuya-san, everytime I left yours to go home, I would always stop here. I hoped that maybe, the water would wash my troubles away, make me forget my past." I looked into his eyes, a pressed smile on my lips, "Maybe I could try one more time." I turned away from him and stood in the water, finally relaxing again. I heard a small whooshing sound from behind me, so I turned to see Byakuya there, without his zanpactou, hatori or scarf. His legs and sleeves had been rolled up high, exposing his skin to the river.<br>"Maybe we can both put it all behind us." he stood next to me, carrying my gaze to the sunset. I closed my eyes again, enjoying his peaceful presence, until...

SPLASH!

I was soaked from head to toe in the water but still standing upright. The pure moment was gone.  
>"What the hell, Byakuya?" I shouted. He smirked and pushed the water into my face again. I rubbed it out of my eyes and contered him with the same attack, not bothering to move my sleeves out of the way, heck, they were already wet. He blocked the water with his arms and sent another hit towards me, making me fly backwards into the water. My fringe covered my eyes as I spluttered the water out of my lungs.<br>"Are you okay?" He held his hand out to me, to which I reluctently grabbed. Before he pulled me up I shot him a evil smile, playful hatred glaring in my eyes. I pulled him down to my level, letting him hit face first into the shallow water. I laughed again as he sat up on his knees and hands, coughing up the water.  
>"Serves ya right!" I chuckled. Suprisingly, he laughed with me. <em>'Wow, he hasn't laughed at all throughout the month I've been here.' <em>I opened my eyes to let him know that the revenge was gone from them, but not from his. He jumped at me, sending me back again. It must of been quite a sight, two fully grown noble adults rolling around in a river. So much for class. We kept playing and laughing until I held a hault, letting us both back on our feet. I smiled warmly to him, and he returned it. _'He's so beautiful.' _We caught our breath and I took a step towards him, resulting to me slipping and falling into his arms. _'EMBARESSING!' _I screamed to myself.  
>"Sorry, Bya-ku-ya..." I let myself up, but not out of his arms. He was even more heavenly at this distance. <em>'Amazing...' <em>The world evaporated around us, all I could see was the darkness, and an angel like figure in the center of it all. _'Byakuya is my moon.' _The arms around me grew more tight, our heads edged closer together, our eyes drifting to a close. I could feel his hot breath steaming over my lips. My arms wrapped around his head, pulling him in the last few centimeters. Thousands of cherry blossoms exploded around us, enduring the kiss we had both been longing for. Our tounges lapsed in rhythm as our grip to eachother grew tighter. He pushed me down, supporting my body so I was tilted sideways. The world regenerated as we pulled apart. We were dark shadows against the sunset, but full of light inside. I stared into his eyes above me, giving the lust that I was hungry for more. He got the message and pressed his lips back onto mine, lifting me up again. I didn't want this moment to end, but as we know, life runs on time, and our lungs gasped for the air we had parted from for too long. Our lips detatched but our embrace stayed strong. I layed my head against his shoulder.  
>"Am I dreaming?" I whispered unsure, but still smiling.<br>"I was wondering the same thing." I looked into his stormy eyes, now as clear as the sunny sky.  
>"April-san?"<br>"Hai?"  
>"I love you." My heart sped into over-load, my eyes bulged out of my head. <em>'Did he just-?'<em>, "I don't care what had happened, I have loved you since the day I met you." I was gobsmacked, and speechless. He looked at me quite nervously, "Do you still love me?" I answered by forcing my lips against his, taking him by suprise. When I let go, I found my voice, "I've loved you for eternity." We embraced again, not letting eachother go for a long while.

_**Two months later**_

"April-san?" Renji shouted down the hall, "Hello?" _'Why does this place have to be so big?' _"Lily-san!"  
>"Hey you!" He looked over his shoulder to see a blur before he was grounded.<br>"What the hell are you doing?"  
>"You are under arrest for breaking an entery!" The guard shouted before cuffing his hands.<br>"It's okay, he's with me." Another voice broke through.  
>"Go-gomenosi, Kuchiki-sama!" The guard uncuffed Renji and ran away, petrified. He got up and rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"Agregato, taicho, what was that all about?"  
>"This is a very rich family, do you think they'll allow anyone to walk around their halls?" Renji took a while to think it through.<br>"Anyway, do you know where April is?"  
>"She is in the music room, the opposite direction you were walking." He turned around and led him towards the destained area.<p>

I was sat by a keyboard, whilst Fennikusu improvised on a violin. Renji and Byakuya stood at the door as we began playing.

_I still here your voice when you sleep next to me,  
><em>_I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
><em>_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,  
><em>_Without you, it's hard to survive.  
><em>_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly.  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
><em>_Need you by my side.  
><em>_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
><em>_Can't you here my heart beat so, I can't let you go  
><em>_Want you in my life.  
><em>_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
><em>_They wipe away tears that I cry.  
><em>_The good and the bad times,  
><em>_We've been through them all  
><em>_You make me rise, when I fall.  
><em>_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly.  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
><em>_Need you by my side.  
><em>_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
><em>_Can't you here my heart beat so, I can't let you go  
><em>_Want you in my life.  
><em>_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling,  
><em>_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly.  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
><em>_Need you by my side.  
><em>_Everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
><em>_Can't you here my heart beat so, I can't let you go  
><em>_Want you in my life._

I looked over to Fenikkusu, who motioned to the door. Tensing up, I slowly followed the motion and found Byakuya and Renji there.  
>"I wasn't expecting an audience." I looked over to Renji, "Long time no see Renji-kun!" I gave a half-hearted smile.<br>"Yo, Apr- Lily-san."  
>"You can call me April still, I don't mind."<br>"Hai." I got up, "I don't want to seem rude, I'm glad to see you again, but is there something you need?"  
>"Oh, right. Izuru was ment to come but he got caught up in the paperwork. The 3rd squad, well, most of the gotei 13 are wondering when you're coming back." He shrugged as if he didn't care at all, continuing his act by placing his hands behind his head. I thought about it and paced the floor.<br>"Well, I guess it has been a while now. Perhaps I should return soon..." I frowned, _'He says they're all waiting but do they still trust me?'  
><em>"Perhaps tomorrow." Byakuya suggested. I shot my gaze to him, he already knew that I was wondering about people's approval, he said I should worry too much about it.  
>"Great, I'll come back tomorrow, I'll tell Izuru." Renji lazily remarked. I shrugged, "Don't tell him." I smiled at him and winked, placing my fingers gently against my cheek, "Let's suprise them!"<p>

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his soft heartbeat. I gently tugged his hair away from his pure god-like face to watch him sleep silently. His hands weighed loosely on my back and hip as mine stayed on his shoulder.I looked at the window to the stary night sky before shutting my eyes in the warm, protecting arms of Byakuya.

"You know, Byakuya only said about going today because you need to face your fear sooner or later."  
>"I think I would be someone who understands that statement more than well, Fenikkusu!" She passed my gi. I scoffed.<br>"Fine." I took it and started to strip off my nightdress. I studied myself in the mirror, peering over the lapping scars, bruises and burns across my back. A blue field was thrown over them as fennikusu tried to heal them.  
>"You know it's no use, you've tried too many times to say there's still a possibility."<br>"There's no harm in trying again. That's one of you're biggest flaws, April, you give up way too easily." I sighed and placed my panties and trousers on.  
>"Anyway, even if these wounds can heal, mental wounds are there forever."<br>"I bet Byakuya can heal them wounds."  
>"It doesn't work like that, I'm afraid."<br>"Just try to think of the future for a change, you're too tangled in the past." I pushed her hands away and faced her.  
>"Have you ever been through this? No!" I didn't want to shout at her. She backed up slightly but then stared into my eyes,<br>"Havn't I April? I am you're soul, everything you feel, I feel. Everything you remember, replays in my mind. Those mental scars are inside me too. I know everything about you, I know that you havn't told the entire truth to them, to me." I turned away, keeping my eyebrows furrowed, "I know that the whip wasn't the only thing he used. Or the iron rod. I know he hit you, abused you physically, mental, verbally and," She paused, "Sexually." I closed my eyes tight, wishing I could disappear from this world, she stepped closer, "I know he raped you more than a few occations, and I know it's hard, but we are your friends, and your family, you need to trust us to help you." She held my hands, "I won't tell them, it isn't needed to know, but please, we can help more than you can imagion." The fire goddess disappeared into the zanpactou laying on the bed. I picked up my bra and put it on, then my top and placed it around my body, letting the belt hold it in place. I picked her up, "I guess you're right, I can't do this alone." I placed her behind my locks and headed out.

Izuru continued to glance through each book placed on my bookcases. Every now and again, he'd pick one up and flick through them. I lent on the door frame, observing him with humour.  
>"You know, this isn't a library." I smiled. He quickly shot his gaze towards my direction, placing the book back and breaking into a grin.<br>"You're back!"  
>"Yeah, Renji came to see me yesterday. He said you missed me so much I should come back soon." I teased. He blushed a faded shade of red.<br>"I didn't say it like that." Finally I got to laugh again. I walked over to him and gave a pat on the shoulders.  
>"I missed you too." I sat down at the desk at the end of the office, "Did you tidy my desk?"<br>"Hai." He beamed.  
>"Well, thanks, but you know it's going to get messy again quite quickly." He face dropped slightly, "But I'm still greatful." I went through the drawers to make sure I knew where everything was.<br>"I need to leave for the vice-captain's meeting."  
>"Okay then. It's good to see you Izuru-san." I turned to him and smiled before he walked out the door.<br>"Welcome back, April-sama."

**Yay, Lily and Byakuya are officially a couple! ;D Thanks for reading, I know it's not exactly a 'brilliant' chapter, or story for that matter, but it is leading to somewhere. Review please!**

**-xlilslayerx-**


	14. Attack

**This is an extremaly short chapter, my shortist to be honest, but it is very important. But so you are not too disappointed at the shortness, I will upload the next chapter later today. Enjoy and review please.**

This was bad. I knew something was wrong but this shouldn't of happened. _'How will I tell him? Maybe I should check again. No, I've checked twice already, with a 99% chance of being right, I doubt they were both wrong. We've never discussed about this, what if he doesn't want it?' _I sat on the bathroom floor, rechecking the device, incase my eyes were playing tricks on me. But each time I checked, it stayed the same, saying the same thing; _'I'm pregnant!'_

I quickly walked towards the Kuchiki manor, _'What if he doesn't want a baby? I can't raise a child on my own!'  
><em>"Welcome back, April-sama!" The guard greeted before letting me through. I hurried past, ignoring everyone, I had to find him.  
>"April-chan." I was blocked, "I was just coming to find you, something's happened to nii-sama." My heart sank, "Where is he, Rukia?"<p>

She lead me to Unohana's recovery center, my heart sank lower and lower with each step I took. _'What's happened to him?' _Finally, Rukia entered a small room, letting me follow behind. I saw him. He was laying on the sick bed, covered in wounds. I felt physically sick. No longer did his face show the beauty of a god, but covered in so many cuts, he became un-reconisable. He was hooked onto an oxygen tank and the drip. Blood was oozing out of many cuts and scars over his arms and legs, even his torso. His abs were not visable under the blood soaked bandages. I held back the vomit as he turned towards me, looking me straight in the eyes. The only thing that told me this was my Byakuya was his graceful stromy eyes.  
>"Byakuya-chan," I sat by his side and held his blood covered bandaged hand, "What happened?"<br>"I'm afraid he can't talk, Lily-chan." Unohana entered the small room, carrying a bowl full of hot water and a cloth. She stood behind me. I didn't turn my gaze away from my love.  
>"They cut his throat, effecting his vocal chords. They should heal in a few weeks." She walked around to the other side and examined his wounds, cleaning the blood away from his face.<br>"Who attacked him? What happened since I was gone?"  
>"Soi fon and Mayuri had lost control of the modified souls, their rebellion is now of choice. Since Mayuri had changed them to be strong enough to hold you, they are mostly stronger than us captains. They threaten the soul society." She turned her attenion to me, holding a sad gaze with her beautiful blue eyes towards my dark hazel ones.<br>"It's all my fault. If I had told everyone, instead of being so selfish, none of this would of happened." Byakuya squeezed my hand and gave me a look of reasurrence. I picked it up and kissed it tenderly.  
>"Don't blame yourself, you wern't being selfish, you had all right to hold a secret like that." Rukia spoke for her brother.<br>"But I only held the secret to stop everyone getting hurt." I argued slightly. Rukia placed her comforting hand on my sholder.  
>"It isn't your fault." She repeated. I gave her a half hearted smile before returning to Byakuya. His eyes stayed at my gaze before slowly closing.<br>"He needs to rest, Lily-chan."  
>"I'm not leaving his side." They didn't bother to argue, instead, they both left. I watched him silently follow the breathing rhythm of the oxygen mask as he slept. <em>'I should wait until he's better before telling him.' <em>

**A baby and Byakuya's in the hospital... don't I torcher her alot? Anyway, review please and look out for the next chapter later today!**


	15. Adoption

**As promised, another chapter in two days. BUT, I didn't want it to be part of what happens next =) What? I didn't say it was continuing her pregnacy or Byakuya in the hospital. Insted, it's the day Lily was adopted by Jushiro. Enjoy!**

_"I'm sorry, April-chan, but I have to go." She hugged her tightly before departing.  
><em>_"Please, Rangi-kun, why do you need to join the acadamy? Surely you'll still see Gin-san when he can visit!" She held onto her hand as Rangiku looked back to the petite girl.  
><em>_"Something's been up with him, I want to find out what. Anyway, how am I going to control my spirital energy if I don't join?" The girl stared at the floor.  
><em>_"You'll still visit me, right?"  
><em>_"Of course! We've became like sisters since I started looking after you. How long has it been now?"  
><em>_"4 months." She sighed and turned back to her, "I'll miss you, Rangi-kun."  
><em>_"Come here," She held out her arms again for another sisterly embrace, "I'll miss you too." They parted and she let her go, "Good-bye, April-chan."  
><em>_"Bye, nee-kun." They both smiled and waved their last goodbyes before Rangiku left the small hut._

_That night, April heard something horrible, a scream that outstood any other. She sat up from the bed and ventured outside, curious to where the noise came from. It screamed again and she started to run towards it. 'What if someone's hurt?' she wondered. She continued to run until she found the source. It wasn't someone in trouble at all. The long body, covered in green fur was faced away from the poor child. All she could see was it's unusually large hands, whiter than any cloud she had witnessed. Whatever it was senced her, and turned, licking it's lips. At least, it would of been, however, a large, leopard-like skull was held infront of it's face. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was going to kill her if she didn't run. April turned around and ran back towards the hut, the thing caught on her tail. Growing speed and determination closed over her fear as she tried to escape. She weaved through the trees, doing her best to shake the monster off, and finally succeding. Still she ran to her hut, only to hault when another terrible sight caught her eyes. It was surrounded. Shinigami after shinigami was standing around the place she had lived in for the past few months. She climbed a near-by tree to limit the risk of being caught, and to see over the heads better. Slowly she turned from each death god, after a while, two caught her eye the most. She climbed down and hid behind the trees until coming close enough to hear what was going on.  
><em>_"What do you think happened?"  
><em>_"I don't know, they all disappeared as quickly as they came."  
><em>_"Ukitake taicho, we found supplies which prove the precence of someone, or something living here."  
><em>_"How do you know it wasn't from years ago?"  
><em>_"Kyoraku taicho, the blankets and sheets found inside were still warm, and a small amount of resiteu still lyes inside."  
><em>_"Thankyou, Lisa-chan, please continue."  
><em>_"Hai."  
><em>_"Only, a small amount of resiteu? Then why were the hollows attacking this area?"  
><em>_"Whatever their target was-" Another scream was heard from behind both captains. They turned as April started to flee again. They both saw a blur of grey and followed, gaining on the small girl quickly. She looked back to see them coming towards her. Despreate, she picked up the pace only to hit something large. She fell backwards and looked up. Straight above her was the ugly mask she ran from earlier. Again she ran, but tripped on some nettle and twisted her ankle. She backed into the base of a tree and prepared for another death. But it didn't come. April opened her eyes and saw to captain's jackets in the way of the monster. Both held two swords each and attacked the green thing. In a few blows, it fell to the ground and desintergrated. They shelthed their swords and turned back to the terrified girl.  
><em>_"Well this must be our mystery grey blur." The one with a pink kimono and straw hat said.  
><em>_"Yes, the one who had been in that hut." The other one replied. She backed futher into the trunk as the pink kimono one came closer. He knelt down next to the, now petrified, girl and tilted his hat up.  
><em>_"Hi there, sweet, I'm Shunsui. What's your name?" He got a reply of a punch in the face. She scampered up and tried to run again, only to fall because of her ankle.  
><em>_"Ouch..." He rubbed his cheek, "She's a visty one."  
><em>_"You shouldn't of gotten so close then." The other one sat down, crossed-legged a few feet away from the girl. She sat up too, still with her back to the trunk. Shunsui sat next to his friend.  
><em>_"Are you alone?" The white-haired man spoke sweetly to the child. She didn't reply. "Do you have a family we can take you back to?" He looked into the child's eyes calmly, letting her answer when she felt ready.  
><em>_"I-I don't have a family." She whispered.  
><em>_"What happened?" She, again, didn't answer. He sighed, "Can you tell us your name?" She hesitated.  
><em>_"April."  
><em>_"April. Well I'm Ukitake Jushiro." He gave a heart-warming smile, "Is that your hut the hollows were attacking?"  
><em>_"Hollows?"  
><em>_"That monster we just came across."  
><em>_"Hai." She started to edge slightly closer to Jushiro, but still keeping the distance wide.  
><em>_"Do you have anywhere else to stay?"  
><em>_"No." She got to her knees but turned back to nurse her ankle.  
><em>_"Does your ankle hurt?" She nodded, "May I take a look?" Slowly, she looked to the man before nodding again. Both men got up, but she turned away from Shunsui. He frowned slightly whilst Jushiro gave a breathy laugh.  
><em>_"Do you want Shunsui to stay here?" April nodded and Shunsui sat back down. Jushiro quietly made his way to her, making no sudden movements that could scare her. Once close enough, he sat on his knees and examined the joint. She winced at the touch but liked the warmth of his strong hands.  
><em>_"It looks like you've sprung it. Maybe you should come with me to meet Unohana-san, she can help you."  
><em>_"Unohana?"  
><em>_"Yes, she's a lovely woman, you'll like her." April nodded and grabbed around Jushiro's neck. He wrapped his arms under her and picked her up, slowly going back to Shunsui. He got up and stroked the small girls blonde hair, which resulted to a stronger grip around Jushiro's neck.  
><em>_"I don't think she trusts you much, Shunsui-san." He smirked but then looked at April gently. She loosened her grip and reached one arm out to his brown hair. She stroked it in return but quickly snatched his hat and placed it onto her own head. It fell over her eyes but she began to laugh. They smiled at the child and started heading to the 4th squad barraks._

_"There you are." April lifted her newly plastered ankle to test the weight.  
><em>_"Aregatio gosiamos, Unohana-sama." She thanked the smiley woman.  
><em>_"Your welcome, April-chan." She looked over to her rescuers and gleefully grinned.  
><em>_"Well, Jushiro-san, maybe you should ask her now."  
><em>_"Ask me what?"  
><em>_"April," He sat next to the ragged girl, "How would you like to be adopted, by me?" She looked up to him, "You can not go back to the hut, it has been cut off by the captain commander's order, but you are welcome to stay with me, if you wish."  
><em>_"Did the captain commander send you to the hut?" She sounded more serious than intended, 'Are these the men grandfather was talking about?'  
><em>_"That's right." She flung her arms around the adult's waist, taking him by suprise, but he patted her head, "Your name is Ukitake April now, okay?" She looked up to him with wide, glittering eyes, "Hai!"_

I woke up. I felt warm inside after remembering that. My arms were numb after laying on them for too long, but still my hand hung on to Byakuya's. The moon light shimmered down on him, but proved to me that I wasn't dreaming his attack. The warm feeling left me as yesterday's conversations flooded back to me.  
><em>"Unohana-san, how long would it be for Byakuya to get better?"<br>__"It can be from a few weeks to a few months, Lily-chan."  
><em>_'A few months.' _The words replayed in my mind over and over again. _'Please get better soon.' _

**And that's what happened. Nothing special, just thought you'd like to know. Review please.**


	16. Sickness

**Yay, uploading just before I leave for karate :) Another charactor is going to be introduced for this chapter, but she is not a main. Review and ENJOY!**

I stood in the captain's meeting, listening to the constent bicker between Kenpachi and Mayuri...again. The vice captains had been invited as this new war was crucial, everyone of the higest ranks had to hear the full detail, however, not everyone could. Looking around, Hisagi, Toshiro, Naneo, Byakuya, Isane, Soi fon and the 1st squad fukitaicho were all missing. Each of them attacked, each of them defeated. Slowly, the numbers were becoming less and less. A few of the other captains and vice captains had joined in the argue, but me and Izuru stood in our respected places and waited for the Captain commander to stop it.  
>"April-sama," Izuru seemed worried slightly, "Are you well, you seem pale." I wasn't at all well. Morning sickness turned out to be a bigger pain than I realised.<br>"Just a little ill, don't worry, I'll be-" I turned around and threw up, grabbing the attention of an unwanted audience. Silence fell across the room, "Gomenaci." I whispered. Izuru helped me up and respectivly bowed to the Captain commander, asking for his permission for me to leave, and rest.  
>"Yukitachi taicho may leave. Kira fukitaicho will report this meetings discussions immediatly after." I left a small present of another hurl before shunpo-ing to my office. <em>'Curse this morning sickness!' <em>

"Lily-sama, are you okay?" My 3rd seat poked her head around the door, "Do you need anything?" she spoke very concerned, and sweetly as she held her hands in a formally mannor.  
>"Thank you, Matori-chan. I'm just a little under the weather, do you think you can get me a sick bowl, please."<br>"Hai, ma'am, right away." She hurried out, as usuall, she alwaysed walked fast. I smiled at the young girl, _'Matori-chan always tries hard.' _She tried her best at everything and had a heart of gold. Her tender green eyes showed her gentle nature. They were highlighted nicely by a permenant blush across her cheeks. Striking red hair framed her skinny face, and only reached to below her ears. She was about the height of Hinamori momo. I layed down on the sofa and closed my eyes, wishing the sickness could disappear. Just as I thought about it, I hurled again, only to realise a sick bowl had already been placed on the floor by my head. She held my hair back kindly. Once I had finished, I layed back down and muttered my thanks. I felt something warm placed on my stomach, soothing it gently. When I looked up, I saw Matori with a heated blanket in her hands, and on my body. She tucked me inside it like a caring mother and grabbed a wet towel to place on my head.  
>"You don't need to go through all this trouble you know."<br>"I want you to get better, Lily-chan." She poured out a heated red liquid, "Drink this tea, it'll help ease you're stomach." I took the offer and sat up slightly, "You work too hard, Matori-chan, have some yourself and stay here for a while."  
>"Hai." She did what she was told and sat on the chair nearest to my head.<br>"Thank you for all this." I sipped the tea, "It's lovely." She nodded her own approval and acceptence. The tea didn't do what she said it would though, I lent back over and brought it back up. Matori lent over her chair and held my hair again.  
>"It's terrible, isn't it? Only back for three days and already I'm ill!" She gave a half-hearted laugh as I carried on.<br>"April-sama, I have the re-" Izuru frowned at the terrible sight, "Should I get Unohana taicho? I've never seen an illness this bad before."  
>"No, it's fine, thank you, it's only a stomach bug." He shook his head and sat at the only other chair by my feet, putting the pile of paperwork onto his own lap. I looked round to him, "What are you doing?"<br>"I can't let you sign the paperwork in your current state, April-sama." I sighed.  
>"You're making me feel helpless."<br>"May I help, Kira-san?" Matori spoke up. He looked up and gave a small smile.  
>"Sure." I moved my feet to let her work next to him. <em>'Aww, so cute!' <em>I cooed in my head as more vomit left my body.  
>"You should rest, Lily-sama."<br>"No, no I need to see Byakuya soon." I tried to get up but I was pinned back down.  
>"You are not moving until you are better!" For a small, sweet girl, she sure could be scary.<br>"H-hai." She let me go and continued working, leaving a quite shocked Izuru. I layed back, following my orders, and fell asleep.

"Bitch...Fat cow...Ugly whore...You will know the answer...Your parents already know...Do not scream..."  
>I woke up in a cold sweat. The words continued to replay in my head for a few seconds before I saw where I was. I was still in my office, the paperwork put to one side, all complete, the bowl had been cleaned, the blanket rested over my body and a snoozing 3rd seat by my feet. <em>'It was just a nightmare, a memory, that part of my life is gone.' <em>I looked at the clock on my desk, _'Midday.' _Slowly, I got up, trying not to wake the sleeping child. I patted her head gently before leaving to 4th squad barracks.

He cupped my cheek weakly as I sung to him. Slowly, I placed my own hand above his to keep it there. I lent over and kissed his forehead, but it didn't last long. I quickly ran out the room and hurled again, to my bad luck, next to Unohana.  
>"You shouldn't be in a pataints room while you are ill, Lily-chan."<br>"I'm sorry, I need to see him."  
>"Perhaps I should look you over-"<br>"No, it's fine, just a stomach bug."  
>"I can not let you see Kuchiki taicho, a sickness can infected him dearly, making it even longer before he can leave."<br>"No, please Unohana-san! I need to see him."  
>"But whilst you are ill-"<br>"I'm pregnant." She gasped but then switched to her trade mark smile.  
>"Congratulations. So this is just morning sickness? No illness?"<br>"Yes. Am I allow to see him now?"  
>"Of course." I grinned faintly and re-entered the room. Byakuya was sitting up and staring straight at me, shocked.<br>"You're going to be a father."

**AH! He knows! Whats going to happen now? 0.o That's for me to know and you to find out ;P come back tomorrow for the next chapter! ^.^**


	17. Matori's problem

***Comes home from school* *Opens mail* Woah... so many reviews! Thank you to my beautiful reviewers and please continue for me. Next chapter, quite short so I might upload two, enjoy! ALSO, just incase you get the wrong idea, I do not have a jushiroxshunsui in my story. Shunsui just says 'my little girl' because he pratically raised her.**

**Oh and Crystal Amethyst, you noticed something that I did on purpose ^_^ there is a reason I din't give her her last presant and you will find out later in the story! Thankyou for reviewing too!**

"Father?" I slowly entered the barraks, "Are you here?" I silently walked over to the garden.  
>"Lily?" Peering around the corner, I finally see him. With a cup of tea and some biscuits beside him, I could tell that now would be a good time. I sat down beside him.<br>"How are you?" He kept his gaze to the dancing koi jumping through the river.  
>"I-I'm fine, fa-Jushiro-chan." I could see the disappointment quickly over take his smile. But only for a split second. He turned to me kindly.<br>"I still adopted you, you are still my daughter." With a quick sip of tea, he went back to the morning sun.  
>"There, there's something, something important I, I need to tell you." I stuttered. <em>'No-one even knows of me and Byakuya, how can I tell him?'<br>_"Yes, Lily? What is it?" _'That smile, I can't lie to him.' _He poured out my own cup of herbal tea before turning his full body to me.  
>"Well, where do I begin? Um..."<br>"From the begining."  
>"Well, it began when I first went back to the Yukitachi manor. Me and Byakuya were walking back when-"<br>"I know about you and Byakuya-san." He remarked, keeping a loving smile on his face.  
>"You know? How?" Jushiro chuckled slightly before giving his source of knowledge.<br>"Let's just say it's a father's knowledge when his daughter is in love."  
>"That doesn't answer me!" He just laughed again and handed me the biscuits.<br>"Anyway, the thing I need to tell you, is that..." I hesitated but his beautiful gaze told me to continue, "...I'm pregnant, father." A dark aura surrounded us deeply, however, Jushiro was not the source. It came from behind me. _'Please don't be who I think it is!' _Slowly, I looked over my shoulder to see, _'Damn, it is.'  
><em>"**Who did it, Lily?**" My sweat dropped as he went for his zanpactou, "**Who deflowered MY little girl?**"  
>"Shunsui it's not that big of a deal! Anyway, I'm happy, it's with who I love."<br>"**Who?**" The icy-ness in his eyes were behond intimerdating.  
>"B-Byakuya."<br>"Shunsui-san, are you not happy for her?" Jushiro laughed.  
>"<strong>No-one touches my little girl!<strong>"  
>"Shunsui-kun, please understand, this is of choice!" <em>'I'm lying again, but it's for a hell-of-a good reason.' <em>"Promise me you won't hurt Byakuya. If you loved me enough, you would be happy that I'm happy." _'Curse my lies.' _The aura calmed down increasingly, getting a relieved sigh between me and Jushiro.  
>"Fine, I promise. But if he hurts you in <strong>any <strong>way, you speak to uncle Shunsui." He left without a trace, leaving us baffled.  
>"So much for his usuall calm nature..."<p>

_Finished!' _I let out a sigh of relief as I set down the last of the paperwork. I relaxed into the sky blue sofa and watched outside the window. It was dim, closing the day and returning the night.  
>"Lily-sama?" I checked for the small voice calling from the door, "May I speak with you?"<br>"Of course, Matori-chan!" She obeyed and knealed by my feet, "No need to be formal, sweety, we're friends right?" I patted at the seat on my right. She blushed and sat by me. I put a caring arm around her and pulled her into my side, "What's troubling you?" Matori hesitated. She took the biggest breath her little body could take and began to open up.  
>"I don't know what to do, my zanpactou is ignoring me and refuses to work with me. It all began a few weeks ago, I was close to being killed when I was fighting Kira-san! The only thing she's told me is that I'm not worthy to be a ranked shinigami as I don't like fighting. She says I'm not strong enough and that I don't trust her to be my strength. She says I don't want to work with her when I do!" I watched her closly as she attacked the pillows, mumbling about Ichitoraidento-me being a no good, lying pig. I clumped her fists and she turned to me.<br>"Only those who are willing to fight become shinigami, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you shouldn't. Strength, I admit, is a fatal thing when you are fighting, but you also need tatics, courage, bravery and teamwork. The whole point of training is to master these traits. I don't like fighting either, but I do it to help those around me. Teamwork with your zanpactou is crutial, without her, you are almost powerless. Courage and bravery are only held inside yourself, but Ichitoraidento-me can help you find it. Believe in yourself, but also believe in your zanpactou. Face your fears, don't let them over power you, they are your enemy, but also your friend. Without fear, there can be no courage. Being afraid isn't weakness, not believing is." She smiled and threw her arms around my neck.  
>"Thank you Lily-sama." I hugged her in return.<br>"Your welcome." She let go of me and skipped to the door, "Oh by the way," She stopped, "There is no way Izuru-chan will kill you, he isn't like that, he would of stopped himself once he had known you were in trouble." She nodded and left the office.  
>"That was great, why don't you take your own advice sometime soon?"<br>"Thanks alot, Fennikusu."  
>"It's true! The sooner you face your fears, the better." I faced the floor and layed back down.<br>"This is about the baby, isn't it?" She nodded and kept her gaze on me, "Byakuya-chan still can't speak, how will I know if he wants it or not?"  
>"Deep down, April, I know that's not what you fret over." I looked at her over the sofa, "It's more of the case of if you want it or not." She slowly faded back to my zanpactou, leaving her words loom in the air. <em>'Do I want this baby?..."<em>

**Oh no, DOUBT! Review for me please! ^_^**


	18. Ikkaku's mod

**Just because. There is nothing better for me to do, it's hot and sunny, I don't like it. So I've decided to stay in the shade and continue writing further chapters. However, I do not upload more than two chapters a day, and this is the second so Enjoy! **

**To Kh530, she's lovable? Why thankyou! It made me feel so successful that you have approved my story over all the other OC ones there are. So please enjoy! ^_^**

I slowly stirred my hot chocolate as Rangiku continued her baffling...  
>"I can't believe you didn't tell me! I mean, I've known you the longest yet you didn't tell me first..."<br>"Rangi-kun..."  
>"...We need to go shopping! Get some baby clothes, a crib, bottle..."<br>"Rangi-kun..."  
>"...How long have you been pregnant? I didn't even know you were dating let alone having-"<br>"RANGIKU!" Finally she shut up, however I had gotten the attention of everyone in the cafe. I rubbed my temples, "Get on with your lives people." They turned away and the conversations began to rise again. I turned back to the busty blonde infront of me, "Do you breathe, Rangi-kun? Look, I didn't tell you first because the father should know first."  
>"Who is the father? I want to know everything about him!" I regreted taking her out now, but if I didn't, I'd be nailed to a wall once she knew.<br>"It's..." Her eyes grew to wide, "Byakuya-san." Her squeal grabbed everyone's attention, again.  
>"You're going out with Kuchiki taicho? I can't believe you're with him! He's so stubborn and cold, I'm suprised he let you kiss him, it's out of my head of you fuc-" I threw my hand over her mouth as my temple throbbed. My voice became dangerous as a dark aura surrounded us.<br>"I hope you're not going to blab to anyone, Rangi-kun, darling." I warned in my all-too-sweet tone. Her sweat dropped as she muffled a 'hai'. I dropped my hand and lent back into my chair, "With him still recovering, it's hard to cope. I'm not even sure he wants a child anyway, I'm not sure even **I **want it."  
>"Oh, April-chan! We used to always talk about growing up and having a family and all that, well now you have the chance."<br>"But I don't think I'm ready, after everything I've done, do I even deserve to be happy?" She grasped my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.  
>"I don't know a more deserving person." We exchanged smiles, "Even if Kuchiki taicho is stubborn, cold and..."<br>"Get to the point."  
>"He's also very protective over you and Rukia, he does seem like a suitable father." She let go and lent close to me, "I can keep this a secret." She winked and placed her manicured finger onto her lips, then making a cross over her heart, "But who does know?"<br>"Jushiro, Shunsui-kun, Byakuya-chan, Unohana-san and you."  
>"It won't be long until everyone knows though, after a while, your bumps going to get big, and it will soon be able to notice it's a baby, not you letting yourself go."<br>"Uh...Are you trying to make me feel better, or are you calling me fat?"  
>"Huh, Of course not! I'm just saying this is going to be harder to hide than those scars."<br>"I don't plan on hiding it, I just want it to be hushed until me and Byakuya decide if we're keeping it or not."  
>"I thought you were against abortion?"<br>"I am, but if he doesn't want it, I'll follow his wish." We both sighed and drunk our hot chocolates.  
>"Well, whatever you do, I'll be by your side all the way." I looked into her loving eyes, she was even closer to me than a sister, I hoped that never changed.<p>

I entered the small room once again, this time Rukia was sitting by her brother.  
>"Hey."<br>"April-chan!" She ran over to me and gave me a deathly hug.  
>"Woah, chappy, were's Rukia?"<br>"That is Rukia." I glanced up to the croaky voice.  
>"You're speaking again." My smile felt too wide to fit my face.<br>"Nii-sama told me the wonderful news! I didn't know you were together! And a baby?" She pushed her sparkling eyes up to me and I laughed at her enthuisiasium. Finally, she let go and I strolled over to Byakuya. Once by his bed, he sat up and pulled me into a loving kiss. We stayed there for a while, until our lungs voice their objection.  
>"I've missed that." I smirked. He pulled me back for a shorter one. I sat on the bed and he began to rub the small bump that had formed over the last two weeks, "Byakuya-chan?"<br>"Yes?" He smiled to me, showing an emotion I had forgotten belonged to him; excitment.  
>"Y-you do want this baby, right?" He looked at me dumbfolded.<br>"I've wanted a child for years." All my fear instently left my body. Knowing Byakuya wants a child means that I won't need to raise it alone. He beconed Rukia over. He took her hand and held it onto my stomach. She started to feel and her face lit up into a new raditouscy. She turned to me and smiled, then back to her brother.  
>"How long until you can leave, nii-sama?"<br>"Unohana taicho said that now my throat is beginning to heal over, about the end of this week." The atmosphere stepped up to such a happiness, the sun seemed dull.  
>"That's fantastic." I kissed him again, "We'll be waiting for you." I left the room with Rukia, but the happy atmosphere turned sour as we stepped outside.<p>

Ikakku's mod soul laughed darkly as Rukia fell to the floor. Quickly, she got up as he lunged towards me. I blocked the attack but he placed his foot to the side of my face, sending me flying to the side. I regained my fighting stance, Rukia jumped next to me. She placed her zanpactou to the ground and four snow swords replaced it each time.  
>"Sode no Shirayuki!" She cried. It changed into a beautiful white snow-based sword. She let out a huge ice storm to engulf the imposter. It stopped him for a second before he broke it all within one punch. Before we knew he was gone, he shunpo-ed behind me and punched me again, grabbing my hair he sliced through my chest. I flipped around and kicked his not-as-shiny bald head, causing him to fall to the ground. Without hesitation, I called her.<br>"Buriezu, hyakutaiyono fenikkusu!" My zanpactou was placed horizontal on my back as two wings flung in her place. She became a curved 'x' figure and I hurtled towards my enemy, fire burning rage in my eyes. He smirked and blocked my first attack. Rukia tried to use his unawareness and kill him from behind, but he saw her and cut straight across her tiny body.  
>"Rukia!" Anger flooded my veins as I turned around, wacking him with the burning sensation of my wings. He became un-reconisable as scars dwelled over his face and body. He was blinded. I seized the oppurtunity and swept fennikusu over his gut, causing him to collapse as the poison melted through him. Without me knowing, he had regained his zanpactou, and pierced it clean through my stomach. Another smirk made it's way to his face as he shimmered into the red candy piece. Fenikkusu picked it up as she took over my body. Slowly, she made her way to Rukia. She turned her sword around and sliced over her cut, creating the 'X'. Rukia let out an ear-piercing scream.<br>"You'll be okay, Rukia." She whispered in the beautiful voice. A blue field decended over her as Fenikkusu was placed away. I regained control over my body and fell next to the raven haired girl.

Isane finished mending my wounds and put the last of her supplies away.  
>"You were lucky, Lily-sama, your baby isn't harmed." She smiled to me.<br>"Thank god. I was worried something might of happend after the blow I took to the stomach."  
>"No, it missed. A few weeks later, then you wouldn't be as lucky, so please be careful." I nodded.<br>"Wait a minute, how did you know I had a baby?" She blinked a few times then pulled a face that said 'I-shouldn't-of-said-anything', "It was Rangiku, wasn't it?" She held her head down shamefully, "I guess it doesn't matter, the fact so kept the secret for more than two hours is a record for her." I got up and headed to Byakuya's room. Again, Rukia was sitting there, her wounds had healed over whilst mine were being bandaged.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"Better, thank you. Next time warn me before slicing my back open." I laughed slightly. I turned to Byakuya, he was resting, again. I shook my head before leaving, "Rukia, please don't tell Byakuya what had happened, there's no need for him to get worked up over nothing." She nodded.  
>"Oh, okay, April-chan."<p>

**Yay he talks! Do you think I'm rushing this abit? If there is anything you think I need to do then please tell me. Thankyou for reading and please review!**


	19. Cravings

**Walking home in the rain is soo refreshing! ^.^ Much better having that lovely rain insted of that horrible sweaty sun yesterday. People think I'm a dark emo/grunger because I prefere rain...Anywayz, thanks my lovely reviewers, I have made a extra long chapter for you today insted of two chapters in one day. Enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks again Crystal (can I call you that?) for reasuring me that I'm not rushing and you are just as lovely as Lily ;) And I am the same, I never take my own advise.**

_'And so, with that, he left without a good-bye. The people screamed as she fell to the ground, but no-one dared come near the cursed victim. All of them ran away holding their noses. The sight of black boils, as big as rats, oozing out fresh blood was horrific-'  
><em>"April-sama!" I peered above the pages of my book to see Izuru standing at the doorway, "Matori-san is in trouble!" I threw the book down as he led the way to 5th squad. I gasped at the terrible sight. She was fighting, and loosing badly. Her arm was close to being torn off, her leg was broken in several places and her green eyes no longer held the sweet nature, but the venom of pure hatred and determination.

She dived towards her white skined opponant, only to be slashed again across the torso, still she carried on.  
>"Come on, Izuru!" We shunpo-ed next to her in the sky.<br>"Lily-sama! Kira-san! Please leave, I need to prove my strength to my zanpactou, otherwise I'll never win her back!"  
>"Hell no, Matori! That's Zaraki taicho, there's no way you'll win against him! At least not without our help, I couldn't bare to watch you die." She didn't argue, she already knew there was no chance. Their Kenpachi scoffed, "Are you finished?" He let out a huge grin as I reached to Fenikkusu.<br>"Omotewoagero, Wabisuke!" He pelted to Kenpachi and rapidly hit his sword. Me and Matori followed after him, thrusting our swords into his sides, only for him to block every attack. Suddenly, his sword dropped, dragging him to the ground. But his evil grin didn't faze, he easily picked up his sword again and ran it through Izuru's sholder. He fell down to the ground but remained standing, that is until, Kenpachi pushed his finger between Izuru's eyebrows. He collapsed to the concrete, letting Wabisuke fall out of his hand. Kenpachi was about to stab Izuru in the chest, but Matori had already put her sword into the muscular monster's back. Quickly, he turned and sliced at her again, this time successfully getting her face, making her fall.  
>"Bureizu, Hyakutaiyono fenikkusu." I flipped Kenpachi away from the tiny girl as she got to her feet.<br>"Get out of here, Matori. And take Izuru somewhere safe." She shunpo-ed over to Izuru and carried him away. Kenpachi got back up, and grinned even wider. Our swords clattered together as we both recieved a massive amount of blows. _'Why isn't the poison working?' _I kicked him in the face repeatedly, never backing down, but still he didn't move. He grabbed my leg and sliced the side of my body, and cracked my bones with his bare hands. My leg was shattered, the hilt of his sword was plunged into my ribs, breaking them easily. I used my wings to try and block him, but, even though the burns were forming all over him, still he pushed them aside as if they were nothing. I recieved a solid punch to my face, breaking my nose and making me collapse to the ground.  
>"Sasshi, ichitoraidento-me!" I jumped up into the sky as thunderous clouds surronded the mint eyed girl. She held her zanpactou high into the clouds and let lightening be conducted through it. Great gushes of wind flew her hair everywhere as her sword became a trident. The mini storm left and the Kenpachi stepped infront of her, I stood behind.<br>"Matori, I said go!"  
>"I couldn't bare to watch you die." I was shocked at the normally, sweet girl's tone. It became deep with a killing instinct, it became terrifying. She left quicker than she arrived, instently appearing behind Kenpachi and lunging her hilt into his spine, sending him flying in my direction. I readied myself and sliced him as he fell forward. Once he went face first into the concrete floor, Matori was already on his back, pushing the trident shaped zanpactou into three different places of his spine. He coughed up blood and tried to turn to the girl. But she rapidly stabbed at his arms and legs, cutting them off. I stood and watched in horror as this heartless child destroyed her opponent. Finally, she struck him at the base of his neck. He dropped dead and shimmered into a tiny red piece. She pushed her zanpactou into that as well, destorying it with a surge of energy being released. Her hollow eyes turned to me, widening when seeing me resume a fighting stance, my sword held infront of me. The light in her eyes reterned. Slowly she fell to her knees, letting go of the, now normal, zanpactou. I put Fenikkusu away and walked towards her, keeping my guard up. <em>'Why am I intimedated by her?' <em>Pain jolted through my body with every step I took. I grabbed my side, feeling where my ribs had been broken.  
>"I'm sorry, Lily-sama. I should of listened to you insted of trying to prove myself." I sighed and sat next to her, putting my legs in the most comfortable postion.<br>"What happend to you?" She started to shake. I placed my arms around her, noticing she was freezing, even though it was the middle of summer.  
>"She doesn't trust me. Everytime I call her, she takes over me. I try to control her, but still she overwelms my own power." I took off my captains jacket and wrapped her in it, before picking her up and taking her back to our squad barraks.<p>

Izuru was lying on the sofa, still not moving. I gently placed her by his head.  
>"Izuru, is there anything you can move?"<br>"Only my fingers." He whispered.  
>"Good, that's progress, it means it'll ware off soon." I stroked his fringe out of his eye and smiled down to him. Matori wrapped herself tightly in my hatori, keeping her gaze away from both of us. I sat on the chair by her, "We need to get that power of yours under control. Maybe we should go and see Urahara and Yoruichi. I'm sure they can help." She sighed and kept her eyes diverted, "How long has it been since you first lost control of her?"<br>"About a month."  
>"A month? Why didn't you come and see me sooner? We need to sort this out before it becomes out of hand." I placed my hand under her chin and pulled her to face mine, "We will sort this out, okay?" I gave a look of reasurrence to her, making her smile again. Another surge of pain traveled through me as I accidently hit my ribs. Izuru pushed himself up, now being able to move his arms.<br>"April-sama." He motioned for me to sit on the sofa. I got up and hopped over, trying not to land on my broken leg funny. He placed his hands on my ribs.  
>"What are you-" A small blue light formed under his hands as my ribs started to heal, "When did you learn how to heal?" He just shook his head slightly, getting some movement in his neck, "And Matori?" She looked at me, "How did your broken bones and your cuts heal over so quickly?" She looked over her body, it was true, all the marks that proved she was in a fight had disappeared, leaving her small body spotless.<br>"I-I don't know, honest." _'There's definatly something up with that girl...'  
><em>_**(Sash, one-eyed trident)**_

_**Next day**_

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted, only to be cut off with a punch to the face, "Why-why do you always do that when I greet you? I thought we were friends!" Ichigo turned to his cell phone obsest friend.  
>"Hey, Mizuru, Chad, Ishida."<br>"Oui, are you even listening to me?" Keigo continued his rambling as the group headed to their classroom.  
>"Hi, Kurosaki-kun."<br>"Hey, Inoue-san." The two teens exchanged their greetings.  
>"Hey, Ichigo?"<br>"What is it, Keigo?"  
>"Did you hear about the new music teacher? She's suppost to be REALLY hot!" Ichigo scowled as their teacher walked into the room.<br>"All right, settle down class." She began the lesson, being as boring as ever, "But before we begin, we have a new student." The class didn't seem to care much, they had a new student almost every week by the seem of it. It was suprising they had enough chairs!  
>"Please welcome, Matori...um...I'm sorry, there's no surname."<br>"That's right, I don't have one." The small girl entered the classroom. Her red hair and green eyes caught the attention of a few boys, they started to snicker at the unusuall combination. She walked over to a spare seat next to Ichigo, passing him a note before sitting down. He looked at it from under the desk,  
><strong>We're here to discuss matters with the uprising of the modified souls. We talk at lunch.<br>****Matori, 3rd seat of 3rd squad.  
><strong>He looked over to the serious face and gave a slight nod.

"Please make your way to your next class." The science teacher finished up.  
>"Yes!" Keigo shouted childishly, "Next is music!"<br>"I thought you hated music." Mizuru pointed out, finally closing the phone he had been on all lesson.  
>"I do, I despise music! But I can't wait to see how hot our new teacher is! Maybe she could make it slightly more interesting." He turned into his own fanatsy world as the rest began to leave. He fluttered his arms as he followed, causing a punch from Tatsuki.<br>"Stop looking so stupid, baka! You'll embarress us all." He moved his shakey hand to his forehead.  
>"Hai..."<br>"Hey, Tatsuki."  
>"Yo, Ichigo, have you seen Inoue? It's not like her to miss class." Ichigo looked to the ceiling, realising the goddess wasn't in her usuall place a few seats away from him.<br>"Havn't seen her since this morning, sorry." She let out a huge sigh and rubbed her head in frustration.  
>"Okay, I'll look for her after class, come on, Matori." The blushing girl poked her head around the second toughest girl in Japan. Ichigo watched them both as they left.<br>"That girl has alot of spirital energy." Ishida pushed up his glasses, "But it's very unstable."  
>"We better get to class."<p>

Each of the students flooded into the music classroom and sat at their respective seats. They all wondered the same thing, where's the teacher? Five minutes later, still no-one. The chattering began to rise high with questions; "We do have music now, right?" "Yes we do."  
>"Is it a free lesson?" "Do you think they forgot to hire someone?"<br>"Sorry I'm late class! I got lost, wondered into the wrong rooms about three times!" She laughed nervously behind her glasses. Her blond hair was pinned back into a bun and her fringe layed straight, flowing down her face. She wondered to the whiteboard and wrote her name, "Miss Lily Yukitachi." Some boy students gasped at the new sensai, others whistled.  
>"Woah..." Keigo stared at the busty beauty at the front of the class. Even Mizuru took his head out of his phone and gasped at her. "Now I see why you like older woman, Mizuru!" Keigo whispered to his best friend. The teacher laughed out of the blue and started the lesson.<p>

"So, who here knows how to play guitar?" I spoke to them. A few hands raised, "Electric guitar?" Only one hand kept raised. "You, I'm sorry I don't know your name, but can you please come here?" A young man got up and, almost floated to the front. It looked as if he was daydreaming. "May you tell me your name?" I smiled, recieving a few more gasps. _'Silly boys, Byakuya-chan would kill you if you approached me. Argh! This bun is giving a massive headache!'  
><em>"K-Keigo..." He replied dreamily. I took off the glasses, damn they hurt! _'I can take fighting aload of enemies who can easily break me in half whilst on fire, but I can't wear these stupid glasses!' _I gave Keigo the guitar, who reluctently took it off me.  
>"Right now, let's see what you can do!" He didn't strum a single note. After a while I tried again. I clicked infront of his face, bringing him out of his fantsy world, "Keigo?"<br>"I don't know how to play guitar." I looked at the idiot.  
>"If you do not know...Don't put up your hand!" I scowled at him. He sat back down and sunk into his chair, some girls sniggering at him coldly.<br>"All right, what do you guys want to do? I'm not very orginised, I don't have a plan for the lesson." I let the pin out of my hair, letting it fall back down to my hip.  
>"Miss, can you teach us to play an instrument?" I small hand raised up. I looked towards the small voice. Her green eyes were wide with admiration.<br>"Well, anyone got some suggestions?" Many voices raise up, suggesting different instruments. Keyboards, drums, guitars, voilins, etc. I settled with the electric guitar.  
>"Play us a song, Miss!" One boy shouted from the back, others shouted their approval to the idea.<br>"Okay, one song, but then I must get back to teaching." They cheered as I lent on my desk, and started playing.

_Don't turn away,  
><em>_Don't try to hide.  
><em>_Don't close your eyes  
><em>_Don't turn out the lights.  
><em>_Don't turn away,  
><em>_Don't try to hide.  
><em>_Don't close your eyes  
><em>_Don't turn out the lights._

I begun to sing along, causing alot of commotion to the students. Many of them asked for another. Insted, I turned them down and begun teaching. _'Wow, teaching's hard.'  
><em>"Sorry I'm late!" A high voice came from the door, shutting the entire class up and look to the orange haired goddess. She blushed and sat down next to Ichigo.  
>"Welcome, Orihime." She finally took notice of who was standing at the front desk and perked up alot more.<br>"April-chan!" I laughed with her, making a huge question marks form on the heads of the students. I cleared my throat and used my playfully serious tone, "Orihime, why are you over 20 minutes late? Should I keep you back for the missed minutes?" She put her head down in shame, making me laugh again. "Like I'll do that!" I winked to her and got another few whistles from the immuture teenagers. "Settle down boys, I'm taken." I playfully smirked. Suddenly, Ichigo, a young boy with glasses and a tall, mexican boy got up and ran out the door.  
>"Um...am I ment to go after them?" I stared at the newly emptied seats, then turned to Orihime. She mouthed 'Hollows' to me, knowing I was useless at sencing. I nodded an okay and returned, returning to not teach.<p>

"So, you want to explain who you are and what your doing here?" The small girl put her head down, feeling unwelcomed. They sat on the roof of the school as they ate lunch. I stood in the shadows, not letting them realise I was there.  
>"My name is Matori, I am the 3rd sead of 3rd squad, under Yukitachi taicho. I am here-"<br>"Wait! That hot new teacher is a captain in that soul society place?" Keigo shouted. She turned her attention to the loud idiot.  
>"Hai." She turned back to Ichigo, "I am here to get your reports on the modified souls that have been attacking here. Our usuall reporters are unavalible." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and sighed.<br>"Well, there have been alot of attacks, but mainly weaker clones that were easy to destroy. The highest rank we've encountered was Hanataro's mod, but we got rid of it reletivly quickly."  
>The boy whos name I heard as 'Ishida Uuryu' spoke up. "There have been more hollows and grande menos appearing lately though, if that has anything to do with the same case."<br>"It does." I stepped out from the shadows, "There must be a mastermind though, I doubt the mods got control of grande menos so easily." I placed my hand on my chin.  
>"Lily-sama, do you feel that resiteu?" I turned to Matori.<br>"You know I'm hopeless at that sort of stuff." She pointed her finger to above the fence behind me. I rolled my eyes and followed it, only for a figure to land infront of me.  
>"BYAKUYA-CHAN!" I basically screamed at the god-like man standing by me. I lept into his arms and kissed him tenderly, getting stares from everyone in the group, exept Rukia and Matori, who stood with their hands together and eyes sparkling.<br>"I thought you were going to wait for me?"  
>"I thought you wern't coming out for a few days!" I lent into his chest and kept my hand around his neck. He let go of the embrace and clentched his stomach.<br>"Are you okay?" He tried to straighten himself, obviously straining.  
>"I guess I left earlier than Unohana advised." I hit him on the arm.<br>"Baka! You should know not to leave until you're fully recovered!" I forced him into another kiss.  
>"Can we get back to the situation, Lily?" Ichigo turned to us. I pouted to him then sighed. "Fine, have it your way." I turned back to Byakuya, "We'll continue later." I smirked and sat next to the mexican, known as Sado, or Chad. Byakuya sat between Rukia and Orihime.<br>"So which of the mods have been destroyed so far? Of the higher ranks I mean." Tatsuki asked.  
>"Lets see, Renji's, Ikakku's, Kenpachi's, Yumichika's, Toshiro's, Hisagi's, Izuru-chan's and Mayuri's. So there are still many, but most of them have been spotted and attacked, but killed or seriously injured it's opponent." I took a quick glance at Byakuya, "However, Kon is still missing. No-one has reported a sighting of him, which is why we are here. To make sure he hasn't been spotted here already." The teenagers shook their heads.<br>"We havn't seen him." Chad plainly replied. My stomach started to growl loudly, getting everyones attention.  
>"April-chan, did you want some lunch?" Orihime offered her poison.<br>"Oh no!" I ran to the the other side of the roof and begun my sick trials again.  
>"I-Is she ill or something?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya walked over and held my hair back as I knelt on the ground.<br>"You don't know, Ichigo?" Rukia grabbed his attention, her eyes glittered with full enthusiasum, "She's pregnant with nii-sama's child." Keigo seemed to have a heart attack and fall back in tears, Mizuru shrugged and continued texting his many girlfriends.  
>"I'm sorry about this, Byakuya-san. It's a nightmare to handle." Matori passed me a tissue.<br>"It's fine, April-san. It will end soon." He picked me up and told the teenagers to tell the head that I had to leave suddenly, before shunpo-ing out of the school building.  
>"We should find you a place to rest."<br>"I have a house."  
>"Which way?"<br>"It's opposite the Kurosaki clinic." Byakuya's face pulled into a sign of rememberance, _'I wonder what it was.' _He started shunpo-ing around town before coming to the road where me and Ichigo lived as neighbours. Gently, he placed me onto the ground and I unlocked the door.  
>"It's not too tidy, by the way." We walked inside and took our shoes off "Anytime your coming to the real world, feel free to use this house." He looked around the living room, occationally picking up some of the pictures framed around the area. I ran to the bathroom and continued to hurl. <em>'Oh, make it stop!'<em>

I rested my head on Byakuya's lap as we watched a movie. My stomach ached but at least I wasn't throwing up anymore. The doorbell rang and I instently got up to the familiar resiteu.  
>"Orihime." I welcomed the smiley goddess at the door.<br>"Hi, April-chan! I made some soup to help you feel better." She held out the pot full of the yellow bubbly liquid.  
>"Er, thanks, Orihime. Um, what's in it?" Her eyes shone brightly at the question.<br>"It's main ingrediants are apple, onion and noodles! It's seasoned with basil, seasonme seeds and tyme with a small bit of Worcestershire sauce!" Suprisingly, it sounded really nice to me. I took the pot off of her and lead her inside.  
>"Good afternoon, Kuchiki taicho-san." He nodded his hello. She followed me into the kitchen. "How are you feeling, April-chan?" She sat down at the table.<br>"Better, thankyou." I took out two bowls and poured out the slimy soup. The smell contained noodles and Worcestershire source, and even some chocolate was hinted, but still it seemed appetizing. Carefully, I placed one bowl infront of her and placed the other opposite, sitting down at the nearest chair. I began to taste the unique dish, at the back of my mind, hoping it wasn't poisonous. Orihime was close to devourering her food before I had taken my first slurp. Still she savioured each taste that tipped her tounge. Finally I placed the soup in my mouth. The different flavours danced on my tounge, but it was a revolting combination. I didn't care. I loved and hated each taste, wanting more with each bit I had. It made Orihime happy to see I was eating her food, even laughed when I reached the pot for seconds.  
>"Please give me this recipe!" I chimed.<br>"Hai!" She held her spoon up in the air as I drunk the second bowl. I had about four bowls of the disgustingly good food before the pot was finished. I wanted more though, dare I say it, I craved for more. I had a craving for Orihime's noodle, apple and onion soup...

**Who else would love it if Lily was their teacher? *raises hand* So Byakuya's out of hospital AND Lily has cravings for... *reads again* I wrote that?... apple, onion and noodle soup... anyway, please review! Oh and thanks everyone who favorited/story alert/author alert ect. too. Thanks!**


	20. The beach

**NEXT CHAPTER! I just HAD to put this in :) there is something important that shows up at the end, so BEWARE! A little lemonion (I love saying that :P) scene so you can skip it if you don't want to read it... Anyway Enjoy! And thank you my wonderfully beautiful reviewers too!**

**To Abby-Flourite; Lol I know, that food combo is terrible ;P And they're faces would have been hilarious seeing Byakuya affectionate. Thanks for being a regular reviewer btw and please enjoy.**

**btalover; THANKYOU! I'm glad you like it and -how the hell did you read 19 chapters in one day 0.o- and I hope you'll like what I'm gonna do later in the story ;]**

"Wake up, sleepy!" Rangiku threw a pillow at my head, resulting to it flying back at her.  
>"When did you get here? I thought you were still in the soul society." I lazily asked.<br>"We got some time off and decided to come here!"  
>"We get time off?"<br>"Now come on!" She pulled the covers off of me.  
>"Why the rush?"<br>"We're going to the beach!"

_'I'm stuck at shopping...again." _My eyes twitched at the many coulors of clothing, man I hated shopping. Matori was silently browsing at the different swimsuits, picking up almost every one that was her size and green. I sighed and picked up a small one piece infront of me. It was green with white flowers running along both sides.  
>"Here." I got her attention and passed it over, her eyes lit up with much excitment.<br>"Thank you, Lily-sama!" Quickly she took it out of my hands and ran to a changing room.  
>"April-chan." A tall wonderful figure walked beside me, followed by a smaller, and less lovely woman.<br>"Yoruichi, Soi fon." Don't get me wrong, I liked Soi fon, but she was just always following Yoruichi and acting almost obsessed. They also started browsing.  
>"Didn't you already go to the beach before, as the woman's assosiation or something like that?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Then wouldn't you already have a costume?" She let out a small laugh.<br>"Getting a newer, sexier swimsuit each time is the funnest part! Especially when you can show it off." Yep, a typical Yoruichi answer. But I guess it was true, "I thought you'd enjoy doing that too, since Byakuya will be there."  
>"Huh?" I looked over to her, with a not so keen expression.<br>"Byakuya is going to be there too." My cheeks burned as hell.  
>"Rangiku!" I shouted. She ran over, holding what seemed like 50 different two pieced outfits.<br>"What is it, April-chan?"  
>"Why the hell didn't you tell me Byakuya-san was coming too? I thought it was just going to be the girls!" I sighed deeply, now I will need to find an approving swimsuit.<br>"I didn't say it was just the girls." She winked and started putting some of the outfits against my body.  
>"So, who is going to be there?"<br>"Me, you, Yoruichi, Soi fon, Rukia, Naneo, Isane, Unohana, Yachiru, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Sado and Kenpachi."  
>"Even Kenpachi? How'd you convince him?"<br>"Yachiru did." I rolled my eyes. That little sweetheart was practically fearless at such a young age too. I went to another part of the store and continued to look.  
>"Lily-sama?" I peered down, meeting with a gorgeous green eyed girl, she held out her hands, revealing a different costume to the one I gave her. It was about three times her size, and a two piece. It was black with blue gems shaped into two hearts overlapping on both breast parts, and one on the pants, "Do you like this, Lily-sama?" I took it out of her hands and smiled to her.<br>"It's lovely! You seem to understand my taste, don't you?" She blushed but held her smile wide. She still held her costume too, until I also took that off of her too.  
>"Lily-sama, what are you doing?" I went passed her to the counters, and she followed behind.<br>"I'd like these two please." The clerk nodded and proccedded with the orders.  
>"You don't need to pay for mine too, Lily-sama." I brought a smile towards her.<br>"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't now, would I?" Again, she smiled and blushed.  
>"Yes, you would." She whispered, still I heard her. I grinned heartily and carried on paying.<p>

I sat on the towel and poured lotion onto me. Matori was playing with Orihime, Yachiru and Rukia in the water, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika were bickering and fistfighting. _'Idiots.' _I laughed as I saw Kenpachi head over to the group. Isane and Unohana were lying on the sand, Naneo was being tormented by Rangiku. Yoruichi and Soi fon were nowhere to be seen but Sado and Uuryu were at the shack. _'Where's Byakuya?' _I didn't want him to be there just as much as I wanted him to be. The two piece showed my back, but my hair was long enough to cover the hatred scars, thankfully. Rangiku skipped over to me and kneeled infront of me.  
>"Look, April-chan." She pointed over to a fence by some houses. There were a few teenagers wolf-whistling at us. I smirked darkly.<br>"Ya wanna torment them, Rangi-kun?"  
>"Absolutly!" We got up and headed towards them.<br>"Hi, babe." One of them addressed us, "Wow you look hot in that sexy bikini but how's about you show us a bit more?" Me and Rangiku laughed as we pretended to undo the top of our bikinis. They gasped but I brought my hand threw the fence and carressed his cheek.  
>"You don't wanna hurt us now do you, sugar?" I asked seductively.<br>"Hell no baby."  
>"And I certainly don't want my bodyguard to hurt you." I warned in the same tone.<br>"We'll take on him." The middle one punched his hand, ready for a fight. Me and Rangiku laughed as we both called.  
>"Kenpachi! There's some guys here who wanna fight!" Instantly the brute came towards us, his trademark grin plastered on his face. As soon as he came, the two boys at the sides ran for their lives, but the middle one remained.<br>"Okay, I'll fight him. But if I win, you both must spend the day with me." We laughed hard and said deal.  
>"You have a death wish, don't you?" Rangiku choked out. Suddenly, a hand was placed on my hips, making me scream slightly in suprise.<br>"It's only me." I turned swiftly around, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
>"Quit scaring me like that, Byakuya-chan! Where have you been?"<br>"Busy." The teenaged boy scoffed, drawing our attention.  
>"Who's that guy then?" He spat in disgust.<br>"This is my boyfriend, mate." I let go of Byakuya and turned to Kenpachi.  
>"Thanks Kenpachi, but I don't think you want to waste yourself on this weakling." I looked into the distance behind him, "Ichigo is alone over the-" I didn't finish, he was already next to him with his nameless zanpactou at his neck. I blinked a few times then turned to the brown haired punk.<br>"Tell you what, defeat Byakuya, and then I'll spend a day and night with you."  
>"You will do no such thing!" Byakuya stood infront of me and Rangiku.<br>"Well then beat the crap out of this idiot and then I won't have to." The boys face turned pale as Byakuya held senbonzacura by his throat.  
>"Leave. April. Alone." He said in his normal neutral voice, but bringing alot of threat into it.<br>_"Shit" _The boy swallowed and nodded before legging it down the road. Rangiku was already on the sand laughing her head off, and I wasn't so far behind.

We walked back to the towel I had placed. Rangiku ran to join the boys. I sat down and regrabbed my suncream, squeezing it on my legs and rubbing it in. Byakuya sat behind me, putting his legs bent at my sides. He took the lotion and squeezed it into his hands. Slowly, he begun to massage my shoulders.  
>"No, Byakuya-chan, my hair will protect my back." <em>'I don't want him to see the scars again.' <em>Instead, he lightly bit my ear and kissed my jaw joint and neck. The lotion in his hands were rubbed into my stomach carefully. I closed my eyes, placing my hands onto his. We kissed many times, our tounges joining in rhythm.  
>"Wow, what are you doing?" He pushed me down and continued our kissing sensation.<br>"You look sexy in that bikini." He whispered to me. His hands ran down my leg. I pushed him off, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the shack. Once inside, I threw him against the wall and carried on forcing my tounge down his throat. I placed a chair to bolt the door shut. I took him into the kitchen, were we made passionate love.

"Where have you been?" Rangiku pouted.  
>"I was looking for a working bathroom."<br>"Uh-huh, sure, so why was the shack door bolted closed?"  
>"I couldn't find a bathroom door that closed so I locked the shack so no one would come in." My straight face would of made anyone believe me, but she had a come-back.<br>"And the moaning from inside?" She accused slyly. _'Either way it sounds wrong. Damn it.' _She pointed behind me, "Uuryu looked through the window to see why it was locked, I think he's scarred for life." He was red-faced and rocking back and forth like a madman.  
>"Oh..." Is all I could say. She laughed and walked away, feeling victorious.<p>

The water passed though my silky locks, letting them dance around the sea. I stalked my prey like a shark as I eyed it and swam towards the unsuspecting victim. Reaching out precautiously, I grabbed her tiny tanned legs, making her scream and fall onto my head. I got up from the water and laughed at my work. Matori was annoyed, but laughed anyway. She got up and started splashing me, resulting to me grabbing her little waist and swimming far out to the salty sea.  
>"Wait, Lily-sama, I can't swim well!" She panicked.<br>"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." We were far out, only just being able to see the seabed, but it seemed like a dark abyss.  
>"Take me back, TAKE ME BACK!" She screamed. Her legs kicked about as her panicking got worse.<br>"All right, all right, I'll take you baaaAA..." I was lifted out of the water with Matori in my arms.  
>"What the HELL?" Chuckles were heard underneath me as I found myself sitting on a shoulder, "Do you have a habbit of giving me a heart attack everytime you appear in unexpecting places?"<br>"Yes." Short and simple.  
>"Baka." Matori reopened her eyes, relieved to find she wasn't dead...again.<br>"Kuchiki taicho!" She head butted me by accident, knocking me backwards into the water, "Gomenosi!"  
>"It's okay, Matori-chan. Byakuya-chan, can you take Matori back to shore for me, please?" His strong arms placed her tiny body onto his shoulders, effortlessly swimming back. I watched them stand on shore, giving her a small piggy-back ride until further away from the sea. She waved to me as he made his way back, but my hand didn't reach the surface in time. I was being dragged under. Instently, I saw Byakuya close by and reach out for me, but he remained too distant. A slimy, sticky substace coiled around my body, pulling me silently down. The surface became distant and black. Further and further I was hauled down, more and more oxygen leaving my panicking lungs. I started twisting and turning, frantically trying to escape, but only covering myself more in the slime, like a fly in a web. The last gasp finally left my body. I felt my eyes sting and become black. No, I won't give in! I retried escaping, this time using kidou, but nothing happend. As I hit the seabed, I lost all hope. My life left my body as well as my breath. However, something appear infront of me before I lost consiousness.<p>

A man.

My eyes fluttered open. Sand and hair brushed my bruised hands and body. Someone held my nose and forced air into my lungs. I coughed and wheezed, letting the crowd know I was alive. The blurry image focus, revealing a striking pair of dark blue eyes.  
>"Yumichika?" He smiled and helped me sit up. <em>'Who was the man who saved me?' <em>I was almost chocked to death as Rangiku and Matori flung their arms around my neck, only to be pryed off by Byakuya. He kneeled next to me, kissing my forehead and gently hugging me. Even as my love hugged me, all I could think of was that man. _'Those sky blue eyes were luminous against the darkness of the sea. His silver hair... where have I seen it before?'_

"Don't worry, Lily-chan, you're baby's fine." Unohana reasurred me with a smile. I sighed relieved.  
>"Thankyou, Unohana-san." <em>'Who was he?'<br>_"Unohana-san, who can into the sea and saved me?" I questioned polietly.  
>"Well Kuchiki taicho said he found you unconsious on the seabed."<br>"No, I mean who rescued me from whatever was dragging me under?" She blinked a few times.  
>"There was no one else, we didn't even know anything was dragging you under." <em>'Who?'<br>_"I would of died without that mysterious man." I whispered.

**Can you guess who it is? 0.0 I might go through my story and count how many times I've torchered/almost killed Lily :) Arn't I evil? Anyway please review and look for the next chapter tomorrow!**


	21. Goodbye Matori

**Prepare yourself, this is not a very good chapter. Thanks to the reviewers and please Enjoy.**

**Crystal-Amethyst, no she doesn't have a brother. And the thing dragging her down was unknown, it isn't a new character. :) good guess anyway.**

We stopped outside the small sweet shop. Matori seemed almost unsure about what this place looked like, hesitating to enter.  
>"It's okay, Matori. They shop may look run down and old, like the owner, but it's very trustworthy. Don't tell him I said that by the way." She slightly giggled and skipped next to me.<br>"If Lily-sama trusts him, then so do I." I smiled to her and led her in.

"April-san. It's been a while, how are you?"  
>"Hello, Tessi-san, it has been a while, hasn't it? I'm fine thankyou, and you?"<br>"I'm fine too, thankyou. Do you wish to speak with Urahara-san?"  
>"Please." He placed the boxes down and led us into the green room with the little low table.<br>"April-chan!" Kisuke was getting ready to pounce me, but I stopped him in his tracks.  
>"Don't pounce me, I don't want anything to hurt the little-len." I rubbed my stomach carringly. He took out his fan and started using it against his face.<br>"Congrats." His trademark smile warmed my heart as I sat next to him. I turned to Matori, who was hiding by the door frame.  
>"Come in, Matori-chan, he doesn't bite." Kisuke's eyes wondered to the petite girl by the door as she slowly made her way next to me.<br>"Hi, Matori-san, I'm Urahara Kisuke." He smiled to her, tilting his hat upwards. She smiled waryly and poked me in the side. She whispered into my ear, making me laugh quite alot.  
>"What is it?" Questioned Kisuke.<br>"She said that you remind her of Shunsui-san." I laughed. Kisuke laughed as well but Matori coiled away.  
>"Anyway, April-chan, is there a reason you are here?" His serious face returned.<br>"It's about Matori's zanpactou." I beconed her over, "Maybe you should tell him." She sat on my lap and began telling Kisuke her zanpactous unusual traits. How she does not obey her master, and over takes her body.  
>"This isn't as unusual as you may think. Many shinigami's zanpactou go against their owner's will, it's quite natural. I'll give you a training program which can help her learn her place." He pulled out a small sheet of paper from his sleeves.<br>"Thank you, Urahara-san."

"Wait, Matori-chan! Why are you running?" I shouted from behind her. Still she refused to answer me. We ran for only a couple of minutes, straight after we left the doors of Kisuke's shop. Finally, she stopped in the middle of a forest.  
>"Look, Lily-sama." I looked into the sky, watching Ichigo fight five low-level shinigami as Uuryu and Orihime attacked a swarm of hollows. We quickly jumped into the action, killing off both hollows and shinigamis. None of them seemed to land a scratch on any of the teens as well as us. <em>'Why did Matori-chan want to come here when they were clearly doing fine?' <em>The small battle finished relitively quickly. I lowered down to her as she wiped her sword on the grass. Already I could sence something wrong with her. Was she crying?  
>"Matori-chan?" I walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't tears, it was laughs.<br>"You're wide open." I felt my chest quickly slice open as I backed away from the venimous girl. Her laughs grew colder and louder as she stepped into a fighting stance. I drew fenikkusu out, but I was blocked off as Orihime held me in her orange shield. Uuryu and Ichigo headed towards her, bow and sword weilded.  
>"No, stay back! You don't understand her power!" They couldn't hear me, "Orihime, let me out, I need to warn them!" I screamed. Instently, Uuryu was sent flying into Orihime, sending both of them back, but landing safely. I escaped her shield and acompanied Ichigo.<br>"Ichigo, you need to go now!" I screeched to him. My voice sounded distant, what was happening? Still he attacked.  
>"Ichigo, listen to me! Her trident can cut off a body part as soon as it pierces the skin, if she gets your back, you're dead!" Ichigo nodded but smirked before placing his hand against his face. A hollow mask formed over his face, creating an amazing amount of resiteu that even I could sence off the charts. <em>'Baka!' <em>I flew into the fight. Matori easily caught up with his speed, planting her zanpactou into his leg.  
>"Bureizu, Hyakutaiyono fenikkusu." My wings spred out far, blocking Orihime and Uuryu from rejoining the fight. I sung to a slipknot song, creating a insane amount of speed. However, even though my strength was at its best, the amount of resiteu I leaked causes me to weaken reletivly quickly. <em>'This has to finish quickly.' <em>I lunged at my enemy, ready to take her down. Obviously effected by the heat, she placed her sword infront of her, awaiting the attack.  
>"Sash!" She screamed. Lightening struck through the middle tong, taking me by suprise. Insictivetly, My wings were placed infront of my body, consuming the attack. The bolt was sent flying back to her, this time covered in fire. She shunpo-ed out of the way, causing the trees behind her to set alight. Fire surrounded us, cutting off Ichigo. My wings grew further apart and beated silently as the fire from the trees joined to them, the heat became increasingly intense. I began to struggle, but I didn't back down.<br>"What have you done to Matori?" I venimous eyed girl stared at me cold. I knew this wasn't Matori. I shunpo-ed behind her, bringing my hilt into her back. _'This isn't Matori, so why can't I fight her?' _She landed on her hand and sprung back onto her feet, smirking at her realisation.  
>"So you know I'm her zanpactou, wondering why you can't attack me? I'm still in Matori's body. Killing me will end up killing her!" My eyes grew in disbelief. That's why I couldn't, I don't want to kill Matori. How can I kill this beast without killing her too? Suddenly, my right arm fell limp by my side as I noticed three slashes against it. I rammed fenikkusu to her, cutting her with the healing side. <em>'At least if Matori returns, she would be healed.' <em>My thoughts were cut short as a burning pain reached my stomach. I coughed up blood as I forced my head to look. The green eyes peered up to me, her zanpactou pierced completely through my stomach. I kicked her chest, sending her back. She instently threw herself to me again, this time aiming for my heart. I took position, placing my 'x' shaped sword flat side facing her. One of the tongs got caught into the small gap, letting me pry it out of her grip. I kicked her back again, this time further away.  
>"I'm sorry, Matori." I whispered as I clenched the trident by my wings. Slowly, the metal began to melt, causing a huge scream coming from the heartless girl. She collapsed as the sword washed away into oblivion.<br>"Ichitoraidento-me is no more." I sighed. I closed my wings and placed fenikkusu away. I closed the gap between me and the unconsious girl, only for a surge of pain jolt my body. A scream filled my lungs as I fell to the ash covered ground.

My eyes winched open delicatly. As I took in my surroundings, I realised I was in a human world hospital. The darkness of the night sky drew a dangerous aura around the room. I felt my hand being held up in the dark abyss by someone, my hand against their forehead. My fingers relaxed against my palm as small trickles of a salty liquid decended down my forearm to the matress my elbow rested upon. Someone's cry echoed silently around the room. I turned my head to try and make out the dark figure in the night. I squinted but still I saw none. Slowly I moved my hand from the gentle grip and cupped the dark figure's face, wiping away the tears. He looked into my eyes. Then I realised that no one could mistake those stormy grey eyes.

Byakuya.

He placed his hand onto mine and cried further. Closing them and gripping my hand tight.  
>"Please, don't cry." I whispered through the oxygen mask. Again, he looked into my eyes, but wished his gaze away and flung his arms around my neck, resting his head against my chest.<p>

_'Please, stop your crying,  
><em>_It'll be alright.  
><em>_Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
><em>_I will protect you from all around you,  
><em>_I will be here, don't you cry.'_

I kissed the top of his forehead, hugging him in return. Gently, I stroked his back. Then I saw it. A dreadful sight that I could never imagion. Blood covered the sheets of my bed. MY blood covered the sheets of my bed. From my waist to my knees the horrifying liquid oozed around. My eyes bulged out of their sockets, my breathing became labored. Byakuya looked up at me, then placed his head on my shoulder. After six weeks of pain, agony, sickness, my belly was back to it's flattened state. No longer did a bump decend upon it, but pure nothingness. Everything disappeared from that room as the blood became luminous. My own tears feasted down my face.  
>"NO!"<p>

**:( She lost the baby. There is a reason I did this, I'm sorry for anyone who finds this distressing or annoyed that I did this but, trust me, it's part of the story. Please review and I'll see you tomorrow.**


	22. Flashback

**Again, I'm sorry about what I did in the last chapter, but like I said, it's for a reason. However, you will NOT find out why in this chapter, but the next one. In this one, you'll find out about the day Lily and Byakuya met. Enjoy!**

**btalover; Please say you mean what I did and not my actual story sucks :(  
><strong>**Abby; (I'll call you that if you don't mind) Thanks for reviewing and I know I made it seem she was gonna loose her baby at more than one point.  
><strong>**Crystal; 0.o As I read your review, a strange dark aura circled my computer... I'm here... like I said I would be... please don't kill me...**

_I wondered aimlessly around the new place. Even though grand-father is the captain commander of the gotei 13, I was never aloud to enter. Many people in black robes passed me by, some giving an odd look to the bright blonde haired child in a kimono. I ran my hand across the darkened walls. Different smells passed through the thickened air, some delightful, some revolting. Absent-mindedly, I walked into a squad barrack, un-knowest to which one. My pacing became slower, bringing realisation to how lost I was. 'Why does this place have to be so big?' I carried on walking down the narrow path, carefully taking in the surroundings. This was my only way to not walk down the same corridor twice._

_Smack!_

_I tummbled onto the floor after bashing someone in the back.  
><em>_"Sume mas sen!" I bowed respectively then looked up to the man. He grunted silently and nodded whilst keeping a straight, neutral face. His blue eyes ran over the small child, deeply wondering what she was doing in his barracks. His hair and moustache were both as white as father's hair, but seemed less silky. I noticed the tall man's hatori and bowed again.  
><em>_"Gomenosi, taicho."  
><em>_"May I ask what you are doing in the sixth squad barracks?"  
><em>_"I-"  
><em>_"April!" I turned around, dreading the sight I was about to face. Jushiro was very cross by the looks of it, Shunsui followed him but seemed more pitiful, "What have I told you about running off? You had me worried!"  
><em>_"Go-gomenosi, father." I whispered as I bowed my head down.  
><em>_"I'm sorry for this intrusion, Kuchiki taicho."  
><em>_"It's quite alright." He patted me gently on the shoulder, "Children shouldn't really be kept in the gotei 13, however." He turned his gaze repeatedly between me and Jushiro, "If you wish, she could stay with Byakuya, as a small child, it would be best for her to stay with other children her age, instead of around shinigami fighting."  
><em>_"Are you sure? I'd hate for her to be a bother."  
><em>_"Um, Kuchiki taicho?" I removed his grip and looked towards him, "If I am to be accepted in the Kuchiki manor, I wish to return my graditude by working there as a servent. It will be most kind for you to let me stay there, so I will be loyal, and wish to work volentarily." All three adults seemed speechless at my offer. As a secret noble, I already knew about the Kuchiki clan, and I already knew about Byakuya. They were one of the lower nobles, but still of a high rank. Working there would be the last place the secret police would expect a runaway princess to be.  
><em>_"Please, father, may I go and work there? Kuchiki taicho is right, being around other children is better for me." All the anger had washed away from the captains face, replaced with uncertainacy.  
><em>_"Will I still be able to see her?"  
><em>_"You may enter the manor whenever you wish." Jushiro sighed, but then agreed._

_I stood there, alone in the small kitchen, washing up the last of the lunch plates and bowls. I had never realised the hard work the servents went through everyday until now. As I examined one of the plates, a figure was reflected at the side of mine. I turned to see who the figure belonged to. There stood the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. Different bachelors were shown to me, some over 10 times my age, all asking for my hand in marriage, to be betrothed to the highest nobleist's daughter. It was a horrible sight to watch these perverts enter the room and act as if we had been in love for many decades. The youngest I remembered was 460 years old. But the boy was around my age. He was the only boy I had ever seen my age. With short black hair reaching to his ears, and a few strands over his eyebrow, it shaped his delicate face beautifully. But there were two features that caught my eyes the most. His stormy grey eyes, and his lifefilled smile. He strided over to me, placing a water bottle onto the counter with the other dirty items.  
><em>_"Thank you." I chimmed sweetly as I placed the bottle into the sink.  
><em>_"What is your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before." He asked polietly.  
><em>_"Ukitake April, it's a pleasure to meet you..."  
><em>_"Kuchiki Byakuya." 'So this is Byakuya? He's beautiful.'  
><em>_"Forgive me." I bowed, "If I had know sooner, I would of introduced myself more formally." He laughed at my blushing cheeks.  
><em>_"It's fine, April-san, there is no need for too much formality." I straightened my back and gazed into his eyes.  
><em>_"I see you have met." Another voice called from behind us. We both turned to the owner.  
><em>_"Jii-sama!" Byakuya walked up to the white-haired captain.  
><em>_"Byakuya, Ukitake April is Ukitake taicho's daughter, she will be working here whilst Ukitake taicho is busy with his squad." He walked over to me and pushed me gently towards Byakuya, "She is going to work as your personal servent."  
><em>_"Excuse me, taicho?" This was the first I had heard of it.  
><em>_"Instead of working odd jobs around the manor, you are going to work as Byakuya's servent." Byakuya wore a giant, miscevious smile, "Ukitake is going to visit you, and pick you up at 9:00pm each day. If he can not make it, we have a spare bedroom which would be your quaters when you stay the night."  
><em>_"Hai, taicho, domo aregatio gosiamos."Silently, he left with a shunpo, returning to his squad. I placed my hands back into the water and finished my last task before working with the next Kuchiki clan heir.  
><em>_"Um..." I turned to the young boy, "What do we do now?" I blinked a few times. 'Has he really never had a personal servent? I'll check.'  
><em>_"Have you never had a personal servent?"  
><em>_"No, no I havn't."  
><em>_"Well, if you need anything, just say, you want some tea or something, then you tell me and I'll serve."  
><em>_"Okay, so if I tell you to train with me, you will?"  
><em>_"Yes, I must bu-"  
><em>_"Great! Once you have finished there, come to the training area, I need an opponent." Instently, he grabbed his bottle, dried it out, and filled it up in a flash before rushing to the training area.  
><em>_"But I've never fought in my life." I said to nothingness. 'Great...'_

_His foot tapped impaitiently as I walked around the corner. He wore a scowl instead of the amazing smile he wore earlier.  
><em>_"You're late." He scowled.  
><em>_"You never told me a certain time to be here." The words flew out before I could stop them. Rangiku alwaysed acted like that, maybe I picked it up. I began to recoil into a nearby tree as he walked towards me. So many voices returned in my head as he faced me angrily. 'Sensei, please. Ugly cow! Bitch! Whore! Sensei... Shut up, you will not scream... your parents already know...'  
><em>_"No, sensei, please, no. I'll be good." Tears streamed down my face, "Don't, I don't want to do this anymore, please." His gaze softened considerable more, running over to the curled ball of a young girl. Gently placing his hand on my back he called my name.  
><em>_"April-san, April-san what's wrong?"  
><em>_"No sensei, no!" I screamed.  
><em>_"April-san!" I shot from my hallucinations.  
><em>_"Byakuya-sama?" I didn't care if I had only just met him, I threw my arms over his neck, causing him to tense up. Still, he patted my back.  
><em>_"It's okay, I'm here." He didn't question what had just happened. Instead, he just cradled my shakey body and let me calm down._

_"I'm sorry for my disturbance earlier, Byakuya-sama." I bowed, "I am ready to serve you, I will do as you wish." Suddenly, as I pushed my head back up, a wooden sword was thrown at me. I caught it and remembered my earlier order. He took a fighting stance, holding the sword towards me with both hands. I copied.  
><em>_"Let's begin." He ran at me, sword ready for an attack. I quickly took stance to defend. Our swords bashed together, knocking me off balance. Regaining my footing, I slid one foot behind Byakuya's, noticing his vunrable stance. In a flash, I pulled it up, making him fall to the ground. My sword pointed to his face, pinning him down in defeat. I laughed as he pushed my sword away angrily.  
><em>_"Make sure you are in a balanced stance. Keeping both feet in line will make you easily loose balance." He scowled at me.  
><em>_"I don't take fighting advise from unexperianced girls!" He spat. I gave my own scowl back, but then replaced it with a smirk.  
><em>_"Okay, I'll keep quiet." I moved away, jumping back to a safe distance. Again, he picked up his sword and ran into an attack, this time aiming the sword to my head. I swerved down, dodging it and elbowed him in the stomach, kicking him under the chin and holding my sword back to his fallen head. Now he was getting annoyed. He pushed the sword and swung his into my side. I jumped back as he returned to his stance.  
><em>_"I will surpass you!" He shouted. I was enjoying this, "Why don't you attack me this time?" I followed orders. Instead of running, like he did, I jumped up, thrusting my sword downwards. He jumped back in time, but not enough. Instently, I swung my sword, successively hitting his side, causing his footing to become wary. Again, I batted his side, making him fall. I ended the fight by pinning him once again.  
><em>_"I win, Byakuya-sama." I threw down the wooden sword and turned to leave. That was until a small sound came from behind me.  
><em>_"Well done, April-san. I guess you will be a worthy opponent after all." he clapped. I laughed and bowed in a curtasy, "But I will destroy you in a fight! Just you wait." He promised.  
><em>_"I'll be waiting. I will also work on my fighting skills, that way we can both progress." I smiled.  
><em>_"Maybe one day we can both join the acadamy. I sence alot of spirital energy from you."  
><em>_"Really? I had no idea I had any." He turned his smile into suprise.  
><em>_"Really? Can't you sence at all?" I thought about it for a while then shook my head.  
><em>_"Nope." I turned on my heals and headed for him again, "Why do you want to join the acadamy anyway? Do you really like fighting that much?" I sat infront of him, eager to understand what shinigami really do, beside hollow hunting.  
><em>_"I want to work with Jii-sama. Fighting isn't always good, but it does prove your strength. Only worthy opponents are worth the time." He sat up straight and crossed his arms. A broad smile creeping on his lips.  
><em>_"I don't really like fighting, I only do such thing when I need to defend myself. Although, defence is hard against a stronger opponent." His eyes widened at me.  
><em>_"Are you saying I'm not stronger than you?" I laughed at the misunderstanding.  
><em>_"I said it was hard, not impossible. If you had better stances and quicker pace, I'd probably will not be able to beat you."  
><em>_"I told you, I don't take fighting advice from unexperianced girls!" I shrugged and got up.  
><em>_"Well, fine then. I'm only trying to help you improve." His scowl returned.  
><em>_"Anyway, who taught you those fighting skills?"  
><em>_"To be honest, this is my first time. Perhaps it's just came natrually." He got up.  
><em>_"Well, they are still pretty dim, but I'm sure you would actully be a great fighter after some practice."  
><em>_"Well, thank you, Byakuya-sama." His smile returned as he past the wooden sword back to me._

_We sat by the river in the Kuchiki's garden, carefully observing the baby koi. The sunset caressed the water beautifully, and wonderfully shone onto his delicate eyes. The life inside them shone visously bright. Never before had I seen someone with such beauty.  
><em>_"Ukitake-san." I forward my gaze to the man behind us, "Ukitake taicho is here to collect you."  
><em>_"You have to go now?" Byakuya asked.  
><em>_"Hai, I will be back tomorrow." We both stood up and dismissed the servent.  
><em>_"I'll be waiting. Todays been fun." He beamed. My own smile passed to him, making me feel fuzzy inside. 'What is this feeling? My stomach hurts, but it's not an unwelcoming pain. And why do I feel warm when I see Byakuya-sama's smile?' I bowed to him.  
><em>_"Goodbye, Byakuya-sama. I have enjoyed today, and look forward to spending more time as your ser-"  
><em>_"Friend." I looked up. 'Friend?'  
><em>_"I don't want you to be my servent. I want you to be my friend." He pulled me up straight and hugged me. My heart raced rapidly. 'My first friend.' Slowly, I returned the hug. 'I don't want this to end.' But it did.  
><em>_"Goodbye, April-san." I waved and turned away just as Jushiro shunpo-ed infront of me.  
><em>_"Ready to go?"  
><em>_"Hai!" I laughed, punching my hand in the air. 'I like being with Byakuya-sama, and I can't wait to see him again!'_


	23. Arguements

**This is why I needed a, let's say, 'crisis' to happen. Enjoy and thank you reveiwers. Oh and I have some terribly good news, the story will end at roughly chapter 30! If you want me to carry on the story afterwards, please say and I'll think of a new plot, but right now, once this story is finished, I'm going to make a web of stories. (Each story different characters and plots, however they are going to be linked in some way.) Like when Orihime was 'late' in the chapter 'Cravings', you don't know why... that's when the new Orihime story I'm working on will do it's magic. Anyway, Enjoy and review.**

_After the loss of the baby, our relationship turned for the worst..._

"Don't you care? Don't you care at all about this miscarriage?"

_Our arguements were meaningless..._

"Of course I care! How could you even say that? You were warned, Rukia told me about the Ikkaku mod attack as I was recovering, they warned you that fighting was dangerous!"

_I begun to loose April's soul, becoming the scared child that was once Lily..._

"My duties as a captain are still important! I've slacked off far too much so-"  
>"SO WHAT? You endanger the baby instead?"<p>

_But worst of all..._

"Can't you tell this hurts me as well?"  
>"You always think of yourself! Have you ever thought of the pain you've caused me? Nothing has ever hurt me as much as when you left me!"<br>"What the hell does that have to do with this?"  
>"Don't you realise how much I've suffered because of you?" I slapped him clean across the face. He stood shocked as he slowly nursed his swollen cheek.<p>

_I began to loose Byakuya._

"YOU'VE suffered? Did you go through years of whips, burns, iron, canes, scars, physical abuse, mental abuse, neglection, shouting, rapes?" I clumped my mouth far too late.  
>"Rapes? Why didn't you tell me? What else don't I know about?"<br>"What does it matter? You don't have a time machine, how will you make anything better?"  
>"Things could of been different! We could of done something!"<br>"What, Byakuya, what could of you done?" He was taken back as I waited for an answer, "Sure, I think of myself, that doesn't mean I never think of you! I know, why don't we forget I left you to save you? Or let's forget that I stayed by your side when you were close to dieing? Even when it was just illness, I stayed by you, but that doesn't matter so let's forget it! Why don't we forget I came back to explain? I know, right? It's all aload of crap to you! Because you, Kuchiki, are a selfish, arrogent bastard who has no emotion or feeling of those around him!"  
>"April,-"<br>"Don't bother!" I stared him in the eyes, "I don't want to hear excuses." I pushed past him harshly, running for the nearest exit. I ran and ran, not stopping for anyone. My head were buried in my hands as I fled. Out the manor, out the gates, I didn't stop. Finally, I fell in a clearing in a forest, where a small, run-down hut stood. On my knees with a dampened face and hands, a small glimps of a metal locket reached my eyes.  
>"Why don't we forget everything?" I snatched the locket from my neck, "Why don't I leave your life forever?" I threw the locket into the nearby river, "Why? Why don't you understand? Why must you hurt me more? Why can't you see my pain? Why can't you see that leaving you also broke my heart? At least Hisana mended yours, I was stupid enough to think you'll heal mine. I had nobody." I peered into the rushing water, my reflection glanced back. A small child, covered in blood. <em>'Disgrace, betrayel, lies, hurt, broken, I caused it all. It's all my fault. It's not that Byakuya can't see, it's that I'm too wrapped up in my past.' <em>I reached back into the water, destroying the horrifying picture of my past. After rummerging around, I grabbed the heart I had thrown away. I dragged it back up, I couldn't part with it no matter what.  
>"This is the only heart I have left." I gripped it to my chest, sighing and wishing the world away. "How could I forget?"<p>

There was no way out. Everywhere I looked, nothingness. Only pale sand, dead trees and a dark moonlight. Where was I? I looked down to my body, rags kept my child-like body covered. I was only a few feet tall, I was only a child. A dark mist formed around me, surrounding me with visions of my loved ones. I turned my small head to my left.  
>"Byak-"<br>"Don't you realise how much I've suffered because of you? How much pain I've endulged?" His back faced me as he disappeared from the mist. I sunk to my knees, keeping my tiny hand held where he was. I turned infront of me.  
>"Fath-"<br>"I am not your father," His face was pulled in threat, anger, and disgust, "How could I call you my daughter, love you as a daughter, after you betrayed me?" Again, the dark mist took him away. I turned to the right.  
>"Shun-"<br>"You wasted my trust. Can I trust you after this?" He disappeared. Lastly, I turned behind me.  
>"Please, Ran-"<br>"I hate you, you abandoned me. Your a disgrace. What kind of a friend leaves their friends broken and betrayed?" She evaportated in the darkness, leaving me alone. My small body shook violently.  
>"I'm so lost, cold, alone."<p>

Byakuya gently opened the door to the master bedroom. It was late, he knew that. But he couldn't fall asleep until he had apoligised. _'She's right, I never did think of how much she's suffered herself. She's been through alot more than I have.' _Peering through the crack, only the light from the corridor showed her sleeping face. He wondered in and sat at the edge of her bed. Slowly, he traced down her arm, finding that they were freezing. Sub-consiously, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his shoulder. Byakuya craddled the shivering body delicatly.

A warm sensation filled my body. Figurings of the adult me and Byakuya formed infront of my eyes. They danced to the silence. I could see her laugh as he smiled warmly, but still silence overwelmed.  
>"Fenikkusu is right."<p>

"Fenikkusu is right." She whispered. He pulled her face towards his own.  
>"Are you awake?" Her eyes remained closed. <em>'Sleep talking.'<em>

"Maybe, maybe Byakuya-chan is the only one who can mend my mental wounds."

"Maybe, maybe Byakuya-chan is the only one who can mend my mental wounds." He continued to listen to Lily's consious.

"How I wish I could be her. So carefree, beautiful and..." I kept my glance to the waltzing pair.

She sighed before continueing;  
>"...And worth Byakuya-chan's love."<p>

"I am nothing. A poor, defencless, worthless, lonely child. They are all right. I made them suffer, I betrayed their trust..."

"I hurt them all." He pulled her closer into his chest.  
>"No, you are not worthless, Lily."<br>"April is worthy of Byakuya-chan's love. April is who he fell in love with. But, she is not me..."

"...I will never be April. She had never exsisted. Yet, still, I wish I was her. To have no worries or problems. To be good and think of others..."

"Insted of thinking of only myself." She turned into Byakuya's body and cryed, "Why must I cry all the time?..."

"...Why can't I be strong like April? My past is what's blocking me. Fenikkusu said I was too wrapped up in it, and, as usuall, she is right. Fine, my only hope of overcoming the torchure, my only hope of ever becoming April..."

"...Is to do it. I'll tell Byakuya everything about my past..."

"...I'll tell him..."

"...About Sensei Sosuke."

**=[] SENSEI SOSUKE! Ha betcha can't wait to find out bout 'im now can you? :P Well you'll have to wait because there is a chance I can't upload tomorrow! I have a championship in karate tomorrow and don't know when I'll be back, if so, then I might be kind and upload two on monday. Wish me luck!**

**-xlilslayerx-**


	24. Sensei Sosuke

**Hello, I managed to find some time to upload today after all ;) Thank you for reviewing and also, thanks to those who wished me luck for karate, I got 3rd in fighting :P *left at 7:20 AM and came back at 5:20 pm... I am not a morning person.* Anyway, here is the next chapter, please Enjoy!**

**xXmegachompXx; Thankyou very much ^_^ -3 hours to read huh?... wow o_o- Please enjoy!**

**Crystal; My lovely regular reviewer, you shall find out now!**

**Abby; My other wonderful regular ^_- The shocks have not stopped! The next few chapters are hopefully going to shock you as well!**

**Also, thank you Aino-Rekishi; I recognised your name from an earlier review ^.^ Thanks for reviewing again!**

Waking up to the smell of cherry blossoms, I was fully aware of Byakuya's presence. Even though our row left us seperated yesterday, I was glad he decided to come and see me. I loved him, no matter what happens, that would never change. _'Why do we say things we know are not true?' _Carefully, I lifted my heavy head off of his amazing abs.  
>"Good morning." He yawned.<br>"Morning. Did I wake you up?"  
>"No, but your sleep talking kept me from falling asleep." I crawled off of him.<br>"I sleep talk? What did I say?" I laughed. But his serious expression caught me off guard.  
>"That you'll tell me everything." I sighed. <em>'Of all the things...'<br>_"I guess I better start."

We sat at the low table, tea in our hands.  
>"I was three when everything started. As you should know, we learn to walk and talk around that age. Since I had already learnt both, my father and mother decided I should be schooled. Father said that he did not want outsiders coming in the Yukitachi mansion, so he sent his best friend to be my tutor."<br>"Sosuke Aizen."  
>"No, Aizen is not old enough. Sensei Sosuke was Aizen's father. I had known him since I was born, and was aware of his son. But I had seen neither. My first day at school was when I met Sensei, and found out who he truly was. My mother was a lovely woman, and very beautiful, but as the lady of the household, she had a lot of duty to attend whilst father worked with the king. Both my parents neglected me and did not believe anything I said. I tried to tell father once, but he told me to stop lying and slapped me..."<p>

"Sensei would whip me when I was wrong and shout abusive language. The iron rod was a one-off, I didn't dare be late for a lesson, but that once I was kept behind by father. The rapes would be my 'reward'. If I was wrong, whipped, if I was right, raped. I was in an all loose situation..."

"Rumors were spred frequently, causing the servents to refuse to serve me, and I ended up starving. I taught myself to cook, it was the only way I didn't die of starvation..."

"That's basically everything." He gripped my arm and pulled me into an embrace.  
>"You really have suffered. Is that everything I need to know?" <em>'If I don't tell him..'<br>_"No, there is something else." I forced myself out of his grip, "I told you about those bachelors to be betrothed right?"  
>"Yes..." I closed my eyes tight, I was going to dread these next few words.<br>"One of them was chosen." His arms dropped from my side. Instently, he got up and paced the floor.  
>"You're betrothed?"<br>"Well what do you expect? I am from the highest noble family in the soul society, I have many duties."  
>"How are we going to do this? We can not be together by law. I had already promised my parents that I would not break the law no matter what."<br>"I already destroyed the documents, only I, and my betrothal know of this marriage arrangment. I have never met him, though, and probably never will. Only my father had his contact. I was ment to marry him over 70 years ago, he probably is gone by now, considering the age of most of the bachelors." He sat back beside me and grabbed my hand.  
>"Do you know who you are betrothed to?"<br>"No, I am not lying or keeping secrets any longer. I do not know the bachelor."  
>"Okay, do not tell anyone else of this, there is a good chance that he will not return." He kissed my hand, "Now that you have told me everything, I expect no more secrets or suprises. Can you promise me that?"<br>"Hai. I don't want to hide from you anymore, Byakuya-chan. I love you."  
>"I love you too, April-san."<p>

"Ah, fenikkusu! I've never felt so fresh before!" I danced and laughed around the office like there was no tomorrow.  
>"This can be your first step to recovery, and your next step towards Byakuya-kun~" She teased. She layed lazily on my desk as I tidied.<br>"Maybe."  
>"April-sama?" I turned to the door.<br>"Izuru-san!" I glided to him and gave him a huge hug. Man, I felt good!  
>"A-April-sama! C-Can't breath!"<br>"Oops! Sume mas sen." I forgot that his height was to my chest. I let go of him and continued to dance around the room.  
>"I have the reports. Also, there have been sightings of something other than mods, hollows or grande menos." I turned to him, slowly calming down. Fenikkusu got off the desk and stood over Izuru's shoulder.<br>"What is this about a mysterious sight?" I sat on the sofa and beconed him next to me.  
>"We have a numourous shinigami claim to see a man wondering around 3rd squad barracks, two have given certain features."<br>"What features?"  
>"Tall, skinny, and blue eyes. Not much of use, but one also claimed on something else."<br>"Continue."  
>"Silver hair." <em>'That day! At the beach, I was saved by a man with that exact image.'<br>_"Why does that remind me of someone? A name is on the tip of my tounge but..."  
>"It reminds me of Ichimaru taicho."<br>"Ichimaru Gin? It couldn't be, you said so yourself, he's dead!"  
>"It was reported he was dead, but his body was never found after he lost against Aizen."<br>"Wait a minute! Was he a traitor or not? Betraying the soul society, then betraying Aizen? Is he good or bad?" _'It was hard to trust him when I knew him, but I only wanted Rangi-kun to be happy.'  
><em>"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe Rangiku will have better answers."  
>"I can't just ask her, it's a hard subject considering how long they were friends for."<br>"Well, I was busy healing other casualtys at the time, I don't know anything but what the head captain told us." He put the reports on the table and left my thoughts pounding at my head. _'Can he be alive? I couldn't tell her such news and get her hopes high. Maybe I should look around and see for myself.'_

I sat on the edge of the balconey, peering over the garden. I kept a small blanket wrapped around me with tea held in my grasp. The breeze threaded through my hair, and dried my eyes. For a day that began so wonderfully to end in a fight; Life's a bitch. My zanpactou layed next to me. I closed my eyes, letting a small sound reach my ears. The sound of footsteps making their way towards me. He turned the corner, and stopped in his tracks. I starred at him and he returned it. We stayed starring for a good few seconds before I sighed and looked at my feet. His footsteps were heard again as he turned back the way he came.  
>"Lily, these small arguements can't be healthy, maybe you should say something." I twirled my tea and took a sip.<br>"You're right, Fenikkusu, this can't be good for us." I got up and went after him. Then I remembered how much of a fast walker he could be.

Finally, I begun to give up my search. That was, until, I passed one last room. Noises, like objects crashing, and laughing were kept within the walls of this room. Just incase it was one of the servents, I peered through a small gap in the door. At first, all I could see was two people making out on a sofa. But I looked again.

Strawberry blonde hair.  
>Two shinigami uniforms.<br>One Hatori.  
>Black hair, with a head piece.<p>

My life spun. I could see so many memories just spin around me. _'Byakuya and Rangiku? Byakuya and Rangiku!' _I held back my scream and fell onto the floor. My stomach ached horribly, and tears streamed out. I started to cough, uncontrollably, my hand turned red. Sickness over turned and I vomited on the floor. I looked onto my hands, they were covered in blood. So was the floor. I was vomiting blood. Quickly, my eye sight turned me back to being a child, looking over my blood soaked hands before washing them in the river, but turned back again to now. I felt heavy and light-headed before finally crashing on the ground.

_**Byakuya's POV**_

"Matsumoto fukitaicho, what are you doing in my manor?" She turned to me, holding a cup and a sake bottle.  
>"Hm? Oh, Kuchiki taicho! Here, ha-have a drink!" Her hand tilted to pour the liquid out. She forced it into my face, but I pushed it away.<br>"As you are not able to right now, I shall escort you back to your squad barraks."  
>"No-no taicho, I don't wanna!" She pouted in the same way April usually did, only hers was not as lovely.<br>"You know taicho..." Matsumoto walked over to me, "You are pretty hot for a cold-hearted captain." _'Is that an insult or a compliment?'  
><em>"You should go back to your squad, Matsumoto fukitaicho."  
>"Aww but I don't wanna!" I grabbed her wrist, trying to get this drunken girl out.<br>"Woah, taicho! I didn't know you liked it rough!" _'Nanei?' _She pulled me back, for a druken vice-captain, she was far stronger than she looked. I was taken by suprise as she pinned me on the sofa.  
>"Remove yourself, Matsumoto!" I remarked darkly. She did not listen. Insted, she forced herself even closer. I begun to try and shunpo out, but it was not possible with my wrists and legs locked in place. I had to admit, she was a beautiful woman. But she was not who I wished to be with. My thoughts were cut short as her lips found mine. I forced her away. Her kiss was a toxic, I had to withstand. Finally, she collasped on the floor, unconsious. I sighed with relief, but heard something I didn't like the sound of. Quickly, I opened the door, only to find the most dreadful sight I had ever seen in my life.<p>

The blood was everywhere. Her hands were drenched. Her hair ragged terribly over her face as she layed still on the ground. _'Oh god, please no!' _I couldn't just stare and wonder. I pulled her arm over my neck and picked her off the floor, instently making my way to 4th squad.

"She has lost alot of blood, Kuchiki taicho. If you were any later, she would have died." Unohana told me. I nodded and held April's hand delicatly. The softness of her flawless skin was incredible. But I didn't have time to think of that, my beautiful lady was hanging for her life. _'Please wake up soon.' _As if on cue, her eyes gently fluttered open. A sigh left my lungs as I smiled down to her. But she was not happy to see me. She begun to cry. A scream pierced my ears, and it was coming from her. She hurried her hand out of my grasp and slapped it across my face. Sudden relisation filled me. _'She saw me and Matsumoto!' _Just as I was about to explain, she became rigid. Her body moved ferosiously as blood dripped out of the corners of her mouth.  
>"She's fitting!" Isane shouted. I was pushed away as fourth squad members started to treat her.<p>

_'What have I done?' _The rain thrashed against the window. All light known in this room was unawares, the darkness was eerie. Even if she did see a mistaken kiss, I didn't want to leave her side. I kept her hand held loosely as she silently slept, clenching my other in anger of myself.  
>"I'm so sorry, April-san, you know I would never do anything to hurt you."<br>"If that was true, then why's she here?" _'That voice!' _I quickly turned to the doorway, my eyes wide, "What is it, Kuchiki taicho? Ya havn't forgotten me, have ya?"  
>"Ichimaru taicho? I was told you were dead." His mocking grin and eye slits, there was no mistake that it was truly him. He begun to step towards us. I instently reached for senbonzacura and stood beside April.<br>"Don't you dare come near her." He held out his zanpactou, but threw it by my feet, then held up his hands. For once, his fox-like grin did not hold on his face, but a more serious expression.  
>"I am not here to fight you, I'm here to warn. Nobody knows I'm still alive, but you. If you don't trust me, you can kill me now." He was completely serious about this, "But just remember that I have known April even longer than you have, I want to protect her just as much as you do, which is why I'm here now." <em>'I know I shouldn't trust him, but it's for April's sake.' <em>I clicked senbonzacura back into place and listened to his warning.  
>"Aizen has escaped prison." <em>'Nanei?'<em>, "And he is after April. If you hadn't realised already, her singing voice is strong enough to overwhelm her enemies, and she can gain power though it. Also, as the captain commander's grand-daughter, she has a much more incredable strength than any of us know of. Aizen is the one leading the modified souls and will use April to get to the soul king, and destroy him. You need to keep April safe, but it is best she does not know anything about this." _'We have promised that she must not hold anymore secrets, is it fair that I hold one from her?'  
><em>"How do I know that what you say is true?"  
>"Why else would I come back?" I picked up his zanpactou and threw it back to him.<br>"I will hold this information and will not tell April, or anyone else that you where here, in return, you stay away from her."  
>"Arigateo, Kuchiki taicho." His normal face returned before he shunpo-ed away. I felt his presence slowly disappear as he left the gotei 13. I turned back to April, <em>'You suffer dearly, don't you?'<em>

**Ha! Betcha thought Sensei Sosuke was Aizen huh? Well don't worry, I did that on purpose ;) and come on people, the chapter 'the beach' I mentioned someone with silver hair and sky blue eyes, and NO-ONE even thought about Gin! I mean he is just the second most amazing, and hottest guy in bleach! Don't say 'I thought it was' either :[ Anyway poor Lily has just had the shock of her life, and has lost too much blood. Will she survive? Review and find out!**


	25. Betrothal

**Chapter up, and I REALLY need to start rewriting... I've caught up with all my chapters now and may be lagging for the next one! Enjoy!**

**xXmegachompXx; Oh thx 4 that ^^ Im not mad at all, I dont speak japanese and my english spelling is just as bad anyway so thankyou, I'll sort it out for further chapters.**

**Abby; I know he's my 2nd fav too! And you find what I did funny? 0.o that was unintentional but thanks.**

_'This couldn't be happening. After everything we had been though, after everything we have done, I have ruined it all.' _The message played over and over in my mind;  
>"Kuchiki taicho, Lily-chan's blood level has lowered to a fatal state, she is in a coma. We are unsure as to when she will awaken, or if she will survive. However, it is best for you to return to your duties, and we will inform you instantly if anything changes." I headed straight to central 46, after what Ichimaru told me, I needed to know if he was not lying.<p>

"Kuchiki taicho, you understand the rules: No unauthorised personal or 'outsiders' are alloud to enter the jail. Sosuke Aizen is still inside, serving his 20 000 year sentance. We have over 3000 guards making sure he does not escape, all who are armed and ready. For saftey reasons, you are forbidden to enter."  
>"All I am asking is for someone to check-"<br>"No! He is locked up and will not be escaping! Now leave!" Arguing was not an option. I turned and left. _'I need to make sure April is safe. I know where I can find Ichimaru, he can inform me more detail.'_

Making sure I wasn't seen by anyone, I carefully snuck around until I was outside the gotei 13. I wasn't going to give in to those idiots in 46, Lily's life was far more important. I headed straight for my destination, the small hut in the forest. I knew about her life in the Yukitachi mansion, I knew about her life in the Kuchiki manor, but I was not told anything about this hut. I only knew about this place when I asked Ukitake taicho once years ago. As I turned around the trees, I found the small river. Following it, the forest became deeper, and darker, but I could sence that it was the right direction. Finally, I found it. The wooden hut was burnt around some edges, and moss grew all over it. I walked slowly up the front stairs, one of them snapped under my feet. As I pulled my leg out of the broken gap, a rat also fled out. Still I continued to the front door. The hinges were broken so the door only needed a gentle push. It creaked horribly and the darkness was over whelming. The cramped room contained a futon, a wardrobe, a mini fridge, an oven and a table with two chairs. This was definatly not a place for a child to live, let alone a noble. I stepped inside. Going straight to the futon, I noticed different items scattered on the floor, mainly food; dried persimmon. I had never known Lily to have a love of food, and by the amount here, it was definatly for two or more people. Inside the wardrobe was no clothes, but more objects; drawings, books and blankets. I could tell instently that Lily had drawn these pictures, because, unlike myself or Rukia, she had a natural talent for drawing. Each were different, each held a different emotion. One showed a lonely child, with no colour, just black and white. Another, two young girls and a young boy, all holding hands and brightly coloured in. _'These two girls are Lily and Matsumoto. The boy must be Ichimaru.' _The books only held notes of each day that was spent in that hut. Survival tips found out by herself mostly, like how to build a fire or how to rebuild any holes in the hut. Also, she kept saying that she heard different voices in her dreams, a woman calling through flames. _'That must of been when she first heard Fenikkusu, why did she never tell me about it?' _This was how the burn marks got to the hut, luckily enough, not enough fire to burn it down. I placed the items back.  
>"Kuchiki taicho?" I did not need to turn around to know who was calling my name, "What are you doing here?"<br>"Matsumoto fukitaicho. I am here for my own buisness. I return the question as to why you are here."  
>"I'm sorry about what I've done. The last person I would ever want to hurt was April. Please forgive me, I was drunk. I know how much distress I could of caused because of my foolish actions." I heard her muffle her cries. When I did turn around, I noticed black marks falling down below her swollen red eyes.<br>"This is not something I can forgive. Because of your actions, drinking whilst on duty, she is now in a coma, with such a low blood level, she can die." Her eyes widened in shock, obviously she didn't know about that part.  
>"It's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Kuchiki taicho. I was only drinking because I thought I saw Ichimaru Gin again, it brought back so many painful memories." <em>'I have never seen her like this, somehow, it reminds me of April. She blames herself for the things she can't control.'<br>_"You knew Ichimaru for a long time, it must of been hard to watch him die." _'This is why he kept himself hidden, to stop Matsumoto from going through more torchure of the heart. Perhaps this is the same reason April didn't come back until 100 years had past. She kept away to help me heal.'  
><em>"You know, after I found April, Gin found me. Me and Gin lived together in a warehouse and April stayed here. We used to visit her every day." _'So, Ichimaru did know April before I did.'  
><em>"What was April like with Ichimaru?"  
>"She didn't trust him much, but she and him stayed together alot of the time. When Gin didn't return to the warehouse, I usually found him here." She looked around the hut with a sorrowful smile, "I wish I could see him again." I walked up to her. She was taken back by me, I knew she was quite afraid of my coldness, but I had known her better for the last few months April had returned. I placed my hand on her shoulder.<br>"I'm sure whatever he did, he did to keep you safe." I walked past her and went to the river. She followed me as I knelt down by the rushing water. _'Matsumoto is going through the same faze I did, but even I can't tell her anything that will help her get through it.'  
><em>"Kuchiki taicho?" I turned my head to show I was listening. She sat down beside me, "I don't mean it in a bad way, but how come you've changed so much since April returned?" I did know that I had become less cold and more emotional, but I did not know why.  
>"I am not sure. I guess it made it easier to be able to talk to someone I had once been so close to, everyone else I was close to had died, such as my grand-father, and my wife." She stayed silent after that, trying to control her emotions once again, "Perhaps that, if Gin was still alive, he is trying to help you by staying away. If anything was to happen to him, at least you will not have to suffer." She thought about the words for a while, going through all the possibilities.<br>"Thank you, taicho." Matsumoto got up and left, leaving me dwelling in my own thoughts. _'If only I had realised that myself, I would not have turned so stubborn.'_

"Realise this, Ichimaru, I only said those things to help her. No woman should go through their lives in the past." He shunpo-ed to the other side of the river.  
>"Aw, how did you know I would be here?" I didn't answer, I just got up and faced him.<br>"I need answers. I can not protect April if I do not know everything." His grin dropped again.  
>"Well, all I know is what I've told you."<br>"Has Aizen already broken out of prison?"  
>"Hai, the central 46 guards are dead, but central 46 does not know yet."<br>"And how do you know of this?"  
>"I wanted to get my revenge on Aizen, but after all that trouble of breaking in, I found that everyone was dead, and the cell door had been destroyed. There is no doubt he is gone."<br>"How do you know he is after April?" He paused for a long time as his grin returned, almost to cause suspension.  
>"Because Aizen is the man Lily is betrothed to."<p>

My eyes fluttered open, showing me in the small room I have spent most of my time in. My memories flooded back to me as I stretched. I frowned as the last memory returned to me. 'Why was Byakuya kissing Rangiku? I shouldn't of slapped him, I'm sure he had a reason, if not, then I still didn't need to do that.'  
>"You're awake." I held my breath. That voice. It can't be!<br>"S-Sensei Sosuke?" My heart jumped terribly, please say it wasn't so!  
>"No." <em>'Thank god!'<br>_"Then who are you?" I checked around the room, noticing a man step out of the shadows. My breathing became laboured, the heart monitor showed my heart begin to race.  
>"N-no! Please you-you can't be! A-Aizen Sosuke? Sensei's son?" He gave a small bow and walked up to my bed, "You're-you're not here! You're in jail, I must be dreaming, a nightmare!" He lent close to my face, his steaming breath inches away from my lips.<br>"This is not a dream. I am here, and I'm sure you know why." He whispered.  
>"To avenge your father, for what I did." I whispered back. My eyes never left his as he edged towards me further.<br>"No, I never had anything to do with my father, I don't care that he is in jail, I care more about what he did to you."  
>"Why do you care about me?" His brought his lips even closer.<br>"Why shouldn't I care about my fiancé?" He pressed his lips deep onto mine, using his hands to keep me from pulling away. I felt physically sick, and confused. _'Fiancé?'_ Once he removed himself, he unhooked me from the monitors.  
>"I am not your fiancé!"<br>"Oh, but you are, Lily, don't you remember? The day my father and yours decided that we are to be wed, the day we became betrothed." His smirk held devilishness on his face.  
>"You are my betrothal?"<br>"I am, my beauty. Finally we meet, and I must say, my father certainly chose a very beautiful young lady." I felt intoxicated to this man. I hated him, and what he had done, so why can I not move against him? Why am I letting him take control of my body? He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I was slowly forced over his shoulder as I completely lost all movement in my limbs. He open a portal and entered, leaving no trace of himself behind, or me.

**_A place unknown_**

"Aizen-sama, we have lost Rukia and Byakuya, however, Unohana is recovering." Jushiro reported.  
>"Good. Go tell everyone that no one is to leave, I need all of the ones left in order to go forth with my plan."<br>"Hai." He shunpo-ed away as Aizen turned to me. I sat glumly on the floor. A chain was kept around my neck like an abandoned dog. I was forced to wear a black dress, one that exposed all my clevedge, and was tight around my curves. The hem of the dress fell down to not even a third of my thigh.  
>"We will create a new world under our rule, together. With your power and strength, we will be unstoppable." He turned his gaze to my unfazed body, "What is it? If you follow me, you can have everything your heart desires, and you are not happy?" I didn't respond, I didn't even look at him. But I heard him fast-pace to me, a strong hand slithered to my neck.<br>"Do not ignore me." He sternly remarked. Still I did not move. This led to a massive red mark on my face. My eyes remained dull, my life was back with Byakuya. My body was thrown away like a rag doll.  
>"Answer me!"<br>"I have nothing to be happy, nor unhappy about. There is only one thing my heart desires, and you are not the one who is able to give it to me." A disgusting scowl praised his horrible face. Another slap was thrown across my face and I was thrown again onto the bed.  
>"This will make you happy." He whispered seductively in my ear, "There is no reason to fight back." He grabbed my wrists and sat on top of me. I snapped back to reality as his sickly smirk reached his face.<em> 'What am I doing?'<br>_"Get off of me!" I screamed. My arms and legs moved ferociously around, prying him off. His face turned sour as he punched me on the cheek. Quickly, I threw him on the floor and fled to the exit, only to be jerked back by my leash.  
>"Disobedient girls should be punished!" He lingered over me as I desperately tried to undo the chain. My ribs instantly cracked under his foot as it pounded at my side. He ripped both our clothes and locked me onto four chains on the bed, one for each limb. I was bounded to the bed. <em>'I'm sorry Byakuya, I'm sorry for everything I've done.'<em> All my thoughts of home were out of reach.

"APRIL!" I ran as fast as I could to the Yukitachi mansion. _'Please say your okay!'_, "April! Where are you?" She wasn't in fourth squad, sixth squad, twelth, third or first. She wasn't at the hut or in my manor. _'Please no, I'm sorry April, please be okay...'_

**Was there a reason I did this? Yes, because I wanted to. Aizen seems quite OOC and I am sorry about that, but I can't seem to get his character right. Please bare with me and review!**


	26. Who are you?

**I'm starting to loose ideas! I know what to do for the last chapter but not on how to build it up :( Anyway, try to enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Crystal; OMG REALLY? I am soooo sorry! If I knew that was his first name, it woulda been sensei Aizen _ please bare with me and just pretend its right, please? I'm sorry bout that *hides head in shame***

**Abby; lol yer he is. He'll probably get worse too 0.o**

"After Yukitachi taicho had been found missing, we had reason to check behind Kuchiki taicho's theory, and have found that Sosuke Aizen has, in fact, escaped from prison." Each captain had different expressions at the missing captain's disappearence; Jushiro, Shunsui and Unohana kept their neutral looks, but could tell that each of them was worried more than they had ever been before. Kenpachi had become as close as he could to the noble, being that she could give him a decent fight, but was keen on getting another chance to fight Aizen. Mayuri and Soi fon just didn't care whereas Toshiro and Komamura was in deep thought. Byakuya, however, almost seemed to loose his sanity. With restless eyes, lack of manor and a deep trail of thought, everyone could tell that he was blaming himself for her capture.  
>"We have no idea as to where she is being held, or why she was taken, but, there will be no other case until she is found!" Yamamoto tried his best to not let his feelings towards his own grand-daughter to get the better of him, but, like Byakuya, he was also blaming himself, "Squad six will send whomever seems suitable to search in the world of the living."<br>"Hai."  
>"Squad thirteen will search Hueco Mundo, there may be a chance he returned to there."<br>"Hai."  
>"Squad seven is in charge of the Soul society search and Squad ten, eight and two are to keep everything in order of the other squads, and continue to keep the grande menos and hollows under control. They are also to report back anymore sightings of modified souls."<br>"Hai."  
>"Dismissed!"<p>

"Taicho, maybe you should stay here and get some rest, you do not look too well." Renji almost pleaded for his captain to stay behind, but no matter what he said, he couldn't sway the distressed noble. Outside the portal to the world of the living, they saw the sight that none of them could believe.  
>"Didn't think I'd let ya leave without me?" He grinned to Byakuya.<br>"Ichimaru Gin, you are willing to risk your exposure to find April?" Renji was left speechless as the captains continued to speak.  
>"There is no way I will let Aizen hurt the only other person who I had grown close to in my life, the only other person who had trusted me." He opened his eyes slightly and looked towards a wide mouthed Renji.<br>"You-You're ALIVE?" He got ready to bring Zabimaru to the former captain's neck, but Byakuya place his hand in the way. Looking at him in the eye, Renji could tell that his captain had a good explination for everything. Sighing, he put his zanpactou back and walked over to the portal.  
>"Ichimaru, if you ever turn your back on any of us again, I will kill you." Byakuya sternly reminded. His mocking grin twirled on his face as he followed them through.<p>

I continued to try and heal her wounds as she layed emotionlessly on the floor.  
>"We need to get you out of here, Lily, he's no better than your sensei. If we don't leave, I'm worried what he might do to you."<br>"Fire-proof chains around my neck, wrists and feet," She held my wrists up and held the chain around her neck, "The same material used when I was held by the mods. Even if I do try and escape, my kido, stamina and strength will decrease indefinitely. My power can only take me so far, and the same goes with you." The dullness in her eyes showed that this was not the girl I had known, had been born from. This Lily was an entirely different person. My wings beated steadily as my blue eyes looked deep into her soul. _'Who are you?' _The new scars still didn't heal, now her full body was covered. Down her arms and legs, the whip she had been so used to, her face red with punches and strikes. I managed to heal her broken nose and busted lip, but the scars would not mend.  
>"Surely at least trying to escape this hell is worth it! Why can't you see that sitting around emotionless isn't going to solve anything?" This was the first time I had ever shouted at her, and the first time she had ever hit me. The blow to the cheek didn't register until I was on the floor with my back to her. The pain held terribly as I felt the swelling.<br>"Who are you?" It wasn't the pain of my cheek that made my tears fall, but the pain of my closest and dearest friend acting so different and violent to me. She didn't even look at me, she just sat with her back against the wall and her knees to her chest. _'Fine, if that's how she wants it.' _I disappeared back into my home at the volcano. At least, it would of been home if it was still by April's side. _'The lava has sunk so low, the volcano's almost dominant. When that happens, I would seize to exsist. Her emotions are what keep me alive, her soul is disintergrating me, and herself.' _A pain jolted me as I felt something stab my stomach.  
>"Well, well, Fenikkusu. We cross blades again!" <em>'April's not fighting right now, who is this?' <em>She pulled her sword out from my stomach, only to watch it mend in threads before her eyes. I looked into the face of my attacker. Her hazel orbs stared at me back, with the killing instinct of a arrancars. With blonde hair that reached down to her hip, there was no mistaking.  
>"L-Lily?" I cried. Her zanpactou slashed my neck as a repulsive smirk was held.<br>"Guess again." She whispered.

Unohana walked back into the patient's room. It was still spotless as far as the eye could see, but it held one horrible truth; Aizen's resiteu was inside these walls. _'I know you're strong, Lily-chan, why did you not resist?' _His and herleft behind resiteu were both stable, indercating that no fight was held, plus the fact there was nothing to prove that a fight did happen. Something caight her eye as she walked over to the bed. Carefully, she removed the pillow to find out something that she knew wasn't right. She caustiously picked up the small item and opened it, showing the picture of Lily and Byakuya as young teenagers, him flustered as she kissed his cheek.

"Ukitake-san?" She called as she shunpo-ed to thirteenth squad barracks.  
>"What is it, Unohana-san?" She grabbed his hand and placed the item in it.<br>"Does Lily ever take this locket off? I have never seen her without it when she returned." Jushiro brought it to his eyes and examined the metal work.  
>"No, she doesn't. It is too special to her, the only thing that kept her heart to Byakuya's when they were apart." He put it in his pocket as his eyes shimmered with water. Still he kept a strong face and did not let his own emotions get through, "She'll be lonely without this. She'll probably be in a emotionless state without her heart."<p>

"Hitsugaya taicho." Izuru bowed to the young captain.  
>"Kira fukitaicho, I am here to collect all paperwork and messages of 3rd squad. I am to keep order here until Yukitachi taicho is found." Izuru's face dropped as he went to her desk by the windows. <em>'The view of the cherry blossom trees.' <em>He got lost in his own gaze as they fell delicatly down the path. _'Why are we so unlucky with captains?' _Turning back to the turquise eyed boy, he noticed that he was also in his own frustrated gaze. He picked up the piles of paper and handed them to him.  
>"Arigateo." Toshiro took them off of him and left.<p>

"Matsumoto." He called.  
>"Hai, taicho?" She answered almost instently, handing him a different pile of paper. Quickly, he flicked through them as he checked it all. His eyes grew wide as he found that all of it was marked and completed.<br>"You have... completed the paperwork?" Her frown did not turn, even after her captains approval. Instead, she grabbed the second pile and started working on them.  
>"Taicho?" He turned to face the back of the head of his leitenant, "Have you ever promised to protect someone, but end up the one hurting them?" He didn't need to think about it. Already images of him attacking Momo flew through his mind.<br>"What happened, Matsumoto?" She turned to him with sorrowfilled eyes as he sat down beside her.

Soi fon finished killing the last hollow with Suzumebachi, her breath unfazed. _'For the last few days, no grande menos or modified souls have attacked. What is the reason behind this?' _She tried to work it all out, each time coming back to the situation with Lily. _'That stupied girl, I thought Yoruichi-sama had taught you better than to let yourself be the damsel in distress.' _Soi fon didn't at all feel guilty about anything she did to her, such as exposing her. No, she was too mature and kept her feelings way out of her work. _'I thought I taught you well enough too.' _Her past with Lily was short, and limited, they both admired Yoruichi so much, they became rivals for her approval. To her, it was only an act. She really did like Lily, but acted as if she didn't. She only did that because she already knew who April was when she was at the Kuchiki manor. Sometimes she went with Yoruichi to meet Byakuya, but as soon as she saw the new 'servent' she knew. When they got back to 2nd squad barracks, she told Yoruichi.  
><em>"How do you know that's the missing noble?"<br>__"Because I know my own cousin." 'Our father's were brothers, but Lily never knew. We kept her family away so that she could be raised as the rightful noble, and not a playful, emotion-filled child. I just wish I knew why she ran sooner, I would of destroyed that man years ago.'  
><em>"Taicho?" Soi fon shot out of her gaze, and her memories. No-one needed to know of their blood relation. _'It is best she does not know, considering what I did.' _She walked past her leitenant without a word. Oemada just looked as she walked away.  
><em>'Was she crying?'<em>

**Sorry bout the shortness but please, I have never been so stressed to make another chapter in a day... Any ideas will be admired but I won't use them if it can't fit in with the last chapter. Anyway, please review!**


	27. The clash of shinigami and modified soul

**9:45 here at night, so I know it's late by a few hours, I'm sorry. But with karate I was pretty busy. Hope you like this chapter, I'm not too pleased but I find it acceptable, hope you do too. Please review and Enjoy!**

**xXmegachompXx; Thanks for the idea, but I already know what's happening with Aizen ;)**

**Abby; I'm not doing any other pairings in this story, only Byakuya and Lily, but I like RanxGin too and probably will think of a story for them.**

**Crystal; I know he's not that bad, I don't hate him but I don't like him either. I only made him a bastard in the story because it's sort of to take after his father... sorta. Please try to enjoy the story though :(**

Renji kept his distance from the smiley fugitive; never did he feel so intimedated by the man. They jumped from roof to roof, each time quickly disposing hollows as Kuchiki taicho went to inform the humans about Lily's disappearence. For once, he suggested getting Ichigo's help, as well as the others. Gin already pointed out that, even if he was helping this case, he was still 'dead', and could not be found out.  
>"Abarai-san." They stopped onto one of the roofs.<br>"Yeah, I know." Ichimaru shunpo-ed to the nearby park, Renji close-by.

"P-Please, leave me alone!" The little girl ran as far as her little legs could carry her. Her breath quickened as her eyes stayed wide at the path infront of her. Renji quickly shunpo-ed to her and picked her up, taking her futher away, and safe.  
>"Dear me." Gin smirked, "I guess he had control over grande menos too?" He pulled Shinso out of his trouser leg. The menos looked at it's new opponents, licking it's non-excisting lips. It's mouth grew wide as the red light formed it's energising blast, aimed straight for Gin. The cero accelerated, hitting Shinso. The trademark grin grew wider as his own spirital energy pushed it's cero into oblivion. Hastly, he threw himself in the air, to it's paled mask. With one swipe down, the energy released by himself, crashed in the middle of it's black body. The mask took one last deadly glare to it's killer before desintergrating. He landed back onto the ground and relaxed his face, resting his zanpactou onto his shoulder. Gin watched as more hollows appeared to their location.<br>"Abarai-san, get that soul safe, we're gonna be here a while." Renji nodded and turned to the frightened dark blue eyes.  
>"Listen, kid, this won't hurt. I'm just going to take you to a safer place, away from these monsters." Her sapphire eyes looked to the red haired man before nodding and closing her eyes tight.<br>"Tell mummy I love her." She whispered. Renji placed the hilt of Zabimaru onto her forehead and watched her be consumed in a feild of light. He sighed and went back to the hollows. Each different shapes, sizes and strengths, each needed to be destroyed.  
>"Finally!" He swept Zabimaru down for the final time, purifying the last of the thousand hollow. He placed her away and turned to the former captain. His smile did not drop at all thoughout the purifying. The slits he used as eyes remained. Suddenly, his spirital pressure dropped to nothing as he shunpo-ed away. Renji's eyes widened and he searched around the park.<br>"Abarai-kun!" He turned around and smiled.  
>"Yo, Inoue-san." But the smile dropped off his face as he looked at her worried grey orbs, "Is everything alright?" She quickly shook her head, but didn't say a word. Ichigo ran up behind her and placed his arm onto her shoulder, "Ichigo, what's happened?"<p>

_'I don't know what's bothering Kurosaki so much, but it seems like I'll have to do without him.' _Byakuya walked down through the streets, continueing to wonder in his thoughts, _'Perhaps it would of been best to tell him that Aizen's returned-?' _A small buzz from his pocket drained his thoughts away. He picked it out and looked at the caller I.D. Once he noticed who it was, it went straight to his ear.  
>"Rukia, I told you to only use these in emergancies, what's happened?"<br>"Nii-sama, Aizen has given away his location! He is outside Karakura, roughly where he was defeated by Ichigo. The captain commander has ordered for you to keep him stalled until further notice on how to defeat him once again. Everyone's limiters have been removed, and other squads will be joining you there."  
>"Thank you, Rukia." He was just about to close the phone before he heard her voice again.<br>"And another thing," She warned, "Lily-chan is with him." He closed the device and sprinted to the location.

He walked out of the portal, holding Lily's chain at his wrist. She obediently walked behind him. Her dulls eyes darkened the sun, her emotionless face greyer than the rainiest days. Aizen looked around to the mountain veiw above Karakura, smiling to his army following behind. Each one of their white faces, one after the other, showed the killing instinct of pure hatred and mercyless battles.  
>"Aizen-sama, isn't it unwise to come out in the open so simply?" Momo spoke up.<br>"No, my child. They already know I am here, and it would not of been too long before they reached us. Just be ready, my dear, and you will not fail." He smiled to her as she nodded. Hinamori's eyes were a darkened puce that flickered with the thought of making her master satisfied. Lily's eyes closed carefully, her resiteu rised, creating a blue and silver aura around her infirmed body.  
>"They are coming, Aizen-sama." She stated. Her voice cold and bare. The intuitionless was kept close. Her eyes reopened as she let her resiteu fall to it's stability. The mods all shunpo-ed to around the area, each ready for a gruesome battle against their owners. Shinigami instently reached the area. Soi fon, Jushiro, Byakuya, Shunsui and Toshiro, along with their squads quickly outnumbered the mods. The captains jumped up to Aizen and Lily, resulting to Lily stepping infront of Aizen, and reaching to fenikkusu. She didn't faze to see her friends again. She didn't even twitch when noticing Byakuya's poor state.<br>"We're here, Lily, it's okay now." Shunsui stepped towards her. She swung fenikkusu at him, "Lily, what are you doing, we're here to bring you home!" She looked to Jushiro, still not a glance of light back in her eyes.  
>"She will not listen to you know, she obeys me." Aizen smirked. That smirked disgusted Byakuya to a point were he couldn't take it. He lunged to Aizen, senbonzacura in hand, but blocked and pushed back by Lily.<br>"What has he done to you, Lily?" She jumped over to him and faced him with a fighting stance. He didn't like it at all, the love of his life, the one he spent day and night looking for, was the one who was going to fight him. Fight him to the death.

Some of the modified souls shunpo-ed back to Aizen, creating a fight between each captain that stood in his way. Every squad member, even vice-captains, begun to fight groups of mods at a time. Aizen was left watching his army stand against the people who brought him down. But this time was going to be different, this time he will make sure he wins, no matter how many pathetic lives are lost. He will win.  
>"Aizen-sama." Even Aizen was shocked to here his mocking voice. He shunpo-ed straight infront of him, zanpactou at his neck.<br>"You're alive, Gin?" The suprise in Aizen was unmistakenable, but not enough for him to cower. His own zanpactou met Gin's. Ichimaru smiled wide, opening his eyes the slightest.  
>"Let's finish what we begun."<p>

**Short, I know, I'm sorry for that. THE BEGINNING OF THE END! Mwhahaha! Review ;)**


	28. Aizen vs Gin

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I know I havn't uploaded for the past two days I was just really busy *Tears fall in shame* I did my best to keep this entertaining but I'm not brilliant at fight scenes. There will probably be one more chapter before the last one, so expect the end of the story on Monday. Thanks for being such a great audience, and Enjoy!**

** Abby; Have you got me confused with another story? Hisana is not in this story, exept when Lily is learning about Byakuya's past in those 100 years. Sorry if you were expecting her.**

**Crystal; Thanks ^_^ glad you enjoy it.**

**xXmegachompXx; Thanks! I never thought of myself as a good author but thank you anyway, I'm sorry but the shortness of the chapters will probably remain to the end.**

_'Shit!' _Renji backed away, holding his right shoulder to the new gushing wound.  
>"What's wrong, Abarai-kun?" Matsumoto smirked. She jumped forward, Haineko towards him, and went to slash him again, but only to meet with Zabimaru.<br>"Hey, Abarai-kun," She smiled deviously, "I wanna ask you a question." She kept his zanpactou locked with her own as she leaned to his ear, "How far do your tatoos go?" He kicked her in the stomach and forced her back. He shunpo-ed behind her, copying his captain's tatics, and thrushed his sword into her back, but missed. She flipped up above him and kicked his back in return, sending him flying forwards. Her smirk was dismissed as a scowl replaced it.  
>"You know for such a hot guy, you're a pain in the ass!" Renji created his own scowl.<br>"Growl, Zabimaru!" He swung his sword towards it's victum, stretching far in order to cut it's prey. Successfully hitting his white skinned opponent in the stomach, she shunpo-ed towards him and swung down to him again. He blocked her zanpactou, but still managed to have another sword thown into his side. Matsumoto jumped back as Renji coughed up blood. Soi fon jumped next to her with lavander eyes burning rage at him. She quickly shunpo-ed back to him, swiping him across the torso. He continued to block both woman's swings. Finally, Rangiku pierced his heart, making him fall back to the ground. Both girls forced themselves down from the air, heading straight to Ranji's grounded body, zanpactous heading for him. He let himself cringe, awaiting his next death. But it didn't come.  
>"How pathetic, Renji. I thought you'd be able to at least fight these two without getting yourself killed." He opened his eyes to look at his saviour. Bright orange hair made him squint as the light reflected off of Zangetsu headed for him.<br>"Ichigo! I thought-"  
>"We'll sort it out later, right now, Aizen needs his ass kicked once again." Niether did a smirk or scowl be placed onto Ichigo's face, but only sadness. He pushed the girls swords away and begun to fight. Renji watched behind the orange shield.<br>"Thanks, Orihime." She nodded slightly and concentrated, also keeping a saddened gaze.

Yachiru walked up to her enemy. She kept her small finger in her mouth, as did her opponent. They stared at eachother. The pink-haired girl smiled wide, but the white-haired girl reached for her zanpactou. Isabelline eyes focused on her killing instinct.  
>"You people killed Ken-chan." Yachiru blinked a few times before pointing in the distance.<br>"Ken-chan's over there. Lily-chan killed his mod soul, silly." The mod of Yachiru followed her finger and watched Kenpachi fight off a group of mods, including Naneo, Shunsui and Komamura.  
>"Ken-chan's happy." They both mentioned.<p>

Each shinigami had their own fight, Chad, Uuryu, Ichigo and Orihime had finally joined once again. The captains and vice-captains had all begun to fight too. Fourth squad did everything they could to quickly heal the injured, and tend the killed. Many lower shinigami were worst off. Screaming of zanpactou names roamed everywhere, as did the wisdom words of fourth squad. Unohana and Isane both kept their guard against the enemies. _'Why is Lily fighting us and not Aizen? Who is this girl before me?' _I did everything to not hurt her as she striked me. If there was any chance of her returning to us once again, I didn't want her too poorly, or worse, I didn't want to kill the girl I loved.  
>"Why do you only defend, Kuchiki? Do you wish to be killed?"<br>"I do not wish to fight you." The forgotten emotions did not faze, she was but a shell of a woman.

Once again, Gin was faced against the man he followed throughtout his life, to protect the girls he cared for. Both men simpered as they fought.  
>"Give up, Ichimaru Gin, either you will be killed by my hand, or the soul society's. Why do you make such a risk you know you will loose?" He grinned further.<br>"Just ta know that Lily and Rangiku will be safe, I'm happy ta die once I've finished ya off." Aizen shunpo-ed to him and forced his sword through his stomach.  
>"Neither of them are safe, and you can not kill me. Look to them both, Lily is fighting Kuchiki with her own will, and Rangiku will be her next opponent. How does it make you feel to know that the two you want to protect, will be the two who will kill eachother?" Gin threw Shinso into his chest, creating a huge gash through his torso.<br>"Shoot to kill, Shinso." The zanpactou went straight to the injured man. He blocked it simply, and went to him again, instently cutting off one of his arms. Gin swung with the other hand, and slashed his side. Another gash was forced as Aizen fell to the side. Both looked to the source. She held an angry and confused gaze in her cat like eyes. She kept Haineku infront of her, facing Aizen, but head turned to the man she knew all too well. She was already injured, but refused to back down.  
>"I don't know if this is part of Aizen's illusions, I don't know if I've finally lost it, but whatever it is, I do not understand why you are here, or why you are alive." She spoke coldly to who she had loved, "But Aizen needs to be killed. So, for now, I don't want an answer." She pushed her zanpactou to her side as Gin stood speechless. Her hand found the top, "Howl, Haineku!" It swept down, creating the mass of ash that surrounded all three, cutting them away from the rest of the universe. She turned to Aizen, "I also don't know what you did to April, but there is no way I'm gonna let you get away with it!" Gin jumped to her side, grin plastered.<br>"Shoot to kill." The ash flocked around the zanpactou and head to Aizen. With a slash to the on coming sword, it was an easy block, but the ash remained to engulf him. Rangiku hid both herself and Gin in the ash, allowing them to move around freely and hidden. Gins sword pierced the ash rapidly, ash flowed in all directions, and cut Aizen to a pulp. Still he did not back down. He focused his energy, and stabbed through the ash, and into Rangiku's heart. Blood flowed out horrendously as she fell to the rocks below. Gin quickly caught her before she hit the spikes and shunpo-ed to the other fourth squaders. As soon as he felt she was safe, Aizen had already punctured his back, going straight through his torso. Aizen smiled darkly at his work, and stabbed again through his lungs. Gin finally fell forward.

Aizen lowered himself to the fallen corpse.  
>"I thought you would have learned, Gin, that I am unstoppable." His face fell as he heard the unmistakeable sound of laughter. Gin's body quickly shunpo-ed behind Aizen, throwing Shinso into his spine. Aizen coughed up blood as he realised his mistake.<br>"Never let your guard down, Aizen-sama," He mocked, "I thought you would of learned; I am a snake." Shinso found his lungs and his heart, making Aizen take his place on the ground, and stay there. Gin forced himself to try and stay awake, but his legs were not persuaded. Again, Gin tumbled down. As his vision blurred, and open eyes begun to close slowly, all he remembered seeing was the feet of one man and one woman with a captain's jacket.

**Well what do you think of my fights? Oh and Ichigo's and Orihime's problems are going to show up in my next story, I thought if I get you wondering in this, I could persuade you to read it lol ;) I'm like that. Review for me please!**


	29. Kon returns

**Sorry about the shorter chapters at the end. I hope they still are good enough for you, so please, just for my love to you people, Enjoy!**

**Abby; Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes ^_^ no need to get embarrassed about it.**

**Crystal; I know it's impossible for them to survive a stab to the heart, but bleach is not exactly based on reality, and neither is this story. I'm sorry to point this out, and I hope that whatever's made you angry will clear up soon. If you don't understand anything else, then please tell me. The new paragraphs is based on a different fight if that was what was confusing.**

Shinigami piled by Orihime and the fourth squad, but more soul candy flooded around them. The shinigami were winning, and, even without Aizen, they planned to continue to fight. Uuryu finished off the last of his opponent and watched as the red piece fell to the floor. Chad put his thumb up to him to indercate that he was also done. Ishida jumped over to him. Suddenly, the silent giant pointed to above the mass of mods and death gods, and showed what he had spotted. Many dull colours surrounded the sky as white masks overflowed them all. Even though these were merly weak hollows, they still needed to be taken care of. Uuryu nodded to him and brought out a surge of blue energy, creating the Quincy bow. Thousands of bows were released, killing off a small fraction of the amount that had gathered.  
>"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!" Both of Sado's arms become the defence, and attack, of a demons. He too begun to fight off the surrounding monsters.<p>

Matsumoto and Soi fon shimmered to their normal candy piece.

"Aizen's spirital pressure is... gone?" Ichigo stood astonished.

"He's already been defeated? How did he die so easily?" Renji turned to him, equally amazed. Orihime continued to heal the broken men, still keeping the once forgotten smile away from her face.  
>"The mods are falling, I don't think they'll be able to do much without their leader." She removed the shield and turned to Uuryu and Sado. Quickly, she shook the negligent thoughts away and tended to her other friends. As she ran, the men watched her pass and instently followed to her destination, at least Renji did.<br>"Ichigo!" He peered over to the mod calling him, only to have another sword through his recently healed stomach, "It's time you payed for all those insults and abuse you gave me." Ichigo forward his brown eyes to the orange-eyed opponent, taking in his white-skinned mirror refection. The sword was brought out of his stomach and aimed again, but Ichigo reached for Zangetsu and blocked. He stood below Kon, sword failing to keep the mod's away. Unlike the other mods, Kon's eyes did not blaze with the determination or revenge or his killing instinct, both remained lost. Lost... Why did Kon seem lost? He flipped away and booted Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo slidded on his hand and feet, slowing him down at a safer distance, but instently he got up and flung himself to his opponent. Swiftly, Kon put his arms infront of him, getting a huge impact from the carrot-top teen. Their swords bashed once again. Spirital pressure rose to a incredible mass, white mixing with the green of the mod. Both men had the same scowl, both reacted to each swipe of the sword, each attack of limbs. Ichigo swung his zanpactou backwards;  
>"Getsuga tensho!" He swung forward, making the massive amount of compressed spirital pressure surface, and head towards Kon. The wave parted, reveiling an unharmed mod with his own zanpactou held before him. He pushed it down and turned to Ichigo.<br>"How does it make you feel," He smirked, "To know that the mod you believed to have no power managed to stop your Getsuga Tensho? To know that your own modified soul has enough power to kill you?" He quickly shunpo-ed to behind Ichigo and stabbed him in the back, "How does it feel to be powerless?"  
>"Koten Zanshun." The small orange light sped passed Kons ear, only giving a small cut at his head. The distraction forced Kon to look up to his new attacker.<br>"Souten Kishun." Ichigo was once again shielded in the beautiful healer's care.  
>"Orihime?" Both men said in union.<br>"If you wish to kill Ichigo, then you must kill me first." Tsubaki flew back by Inoue's side as she confronted Kon. Quickly, she walked towards them both, still keeping a distance. Her face was no longer plagued with sadness, but anger and determination. Kon ripped his sword out of Ichigo and faced the busty teen.  
>"You don't need to be involved in this, Orihime." Kon stated.<br>"I will not let you kill Ichigo!" She shouted back. Tsubaki was sent towards the enemy once again, Kon smirked at her, and held his zanpactou to the speeding orange bullet. Briskly he swung at it, not missing a shot. A pain struck straight through his body as one of his arms fell to the ground. He stood shocked at the fallen arm, and back at Inoue. Tsubaki was still flying, unharmed, even though his zanpactou swept through him. He lifted the other arm and gazed over his zanpactou. A chip was easily seen in the middle of it, showing exactly where he fled through. Kons scowl returned and he begun chasing after her. His fist met her face, his zanpactou met Ichigo's. Both carrot-tops stood side by side as they attacked the imposter. Each of her Shun Shun Rikka flew around the fight, treating, blocking and attacking.  
>"Santen Kesshun!" The trio created the orange shield and Koten Zanshun flew past them, finally going through Kon's side. Kon reacted again by breaking the shield. <em>'She's gotten tougher,' <em>Ichigo reminded himself, _'But she is still at a high risk of loosing. You better know what you are doing, Orihime.' _Ichigo quickly blocked Kon's attack on Inoue and kicked his side. His Getsugo Tensho was released again, sucessfully hitting him. Kon staggered backwards before regaining his balance. All their breathing patterns were fast-paced, and blood fell from all of them.  
>"Tell me, Kon." Ichigo ordered, "Why do you mods not use your shikai's or bankai's?" Kon grasped his hilt tighter and bared his teeth in a deeper scowl.<br>"Because we can't. We have your bodies, and twice the amount of your power, but not your souls. Without your souls, we have no zanpactou, or inner world. Don't forget we are artifical souls. We have a personality and a mind but that is it." Ichigo's face fell into an understandment, nodding at the answer. He shunpo-ed to behind Kon.  
>"That's all I needed to know." His hilt hit Kon's face as he turned around, sending him to the feet of Inoue. She kicked his sword out of his hand and held it against the back of his neck.<br>"What's happened to me?" He muffeled against the ground, "I am no longer Kon. I do not seemed aroused at the presance of our busty princess. My will to fight Ichigo is gone, as is the will to protect him. I've become nothing." He lifted his head carefully and stared into her eyes, "If you kill me now, Orihime, maybe I'll turn back to normal." Light shined in his orange eyes, showing the plead in his short speech. Orihime sighed, she knew she was a sucker for pleading. She nodded and forced the sword down further, cutting the first layer of skin. Ichigo returned to her side, scowl still in place. Kon grabbed the bottom of his bankai uniform, "Thank you, Ichigo." Inoue forced it down completely, beheading the stranger who was once named Kon. His head rolled by their feet, but shimmered into a blue candy piece. Ichigo picked it up.  
>"Why is Kon's pill still blue? All the other's were red."<br>"That's because Kon's power was not modified." Mayuri suddenly appeared, "His power was already there, I didn't do anything to change him, he was a traitor by choice." His smile plastered on his face as he reached to the candy. Ichigo moved it away from his reach and placed it in Orihime's hand.  
>"Take care of him for me, for now." She nodded and watched him shunpo to the others.<p>

Lily once again threw fennikusu against senbonzacura. Her face finally begun to show emotion once again, but was still thrown in a lackadaisical manor. Misery and sorrow only showed as we fought. Her instinct to kill, however, was unmistakeable. She jumped back and faced me, depression shown.  
>"I guess I have no choice." I remarked, "This is a fight to the death."<p>

**Tomorrow's chapter is Lily and Byakuya's fight, as well as the last chapter of the story. ^_^ Hope you liked my story just as much as I've loved writing it... and your reviews. :) See you tomorrow!**

**-xlilslayerx-**


	30. Byakuya vs Lily, The final

**Well here it is ^_^ The last chapter of 'The fire of 1000 cherry blossoms.' I'm actully doing this in school right now since I couldn't wait until I got home :D Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, story alerting and author alerting. If you want a sequel, please tell me. Anyway, check out my other stories that I'm going to do if you like this one that much :) They will be somehow related to this story so you people will understand it best. And, since it's the last chapter, Enjoy!**

**Crystal; Oh, lol, well I wish that your finger will be better soon ;)**

**Abby; Thanks but yes it will end on this chapter, I hope it's good enough as an ending. ^_^**

**xXmegachompXx; Thanks again, and what do you mean 'already'? There's 30 chapters, and this will have to be the first story I've ever bothered to finish lol :P**

**Thank you you three for being my most regular reviewers, and for encouraging me to finish this story, I hope to see you again soon! ^_^**

Our swords bashed together for the nth time, neither of us backing down. We stood in the air as our swords thrashed into place. They moved each way as we put our strength into it. The light of her eyes was gone, replaced with a flame that did not belong to the girl I loved. She stared into my eyes, and held a tearful anger in her scowl. She was holding back her tears, that much I knew. Why she was crying, I did not know.  
>"Lily, why are we fighting? Why are you doing this?" I tried to reach to her, but she only kicked my stomach and sent me back. <em>'If I don't use my full strength, I'll be killed. If I do, there's a chance I'll kill her.' <em>I went straight back to her and threw my sword towards her gut, only for her to dodge it and cut my torso. Flashbacks kept filling my head of all different times we used to train together.  
><em>"Remember, Byakuya-sama, when you attack to the front, you have to keep a good defence to your back, because that is your most vunrable area."<em> She went to push her sword through my spine, but her own advise seemed to reach me in time to see it coming. Senbonzacura hit Fenikkusu and sent Lily back.  
>"Bureizu, Hyakutaiyono fenikkusu!" She screamed. Her voice sounded croaky and forced, this was not Lily. This was not April. Two fire wings decended upon her back as her sword became the 'x'. She flew towards me again, holding Fenikkusu out to her side.<p>

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you.  
><em>_Fifty thousand tears I've cried.  
><em>_Screaming, decieving and bleeding for you.  
><em>_And you still won't hear me._

Her speed increased terribly. I felt her sword brush against my side, but only the top of it. As the edge of the sword didn't make the cut, I knew that no poison leaked. I went for her again, this time successfully getting her leg.  
>"Shoot to kill, Shinso" Her sword instently changed to the flat side as she held it to her side. Another sword thrushed into it and forced her back, giving me the opening of her chest. I went to aim for her heart. Suddenly, an small object fell from inside the dress and flashed before my eyes. The locket. <em>'How is that possible, Unohana found it in the patient's room!' <em>Her wings headed straight for me as the other sword disappeared.  
>"Scatter, Senbonzacura." Instently, I made the shield I needed. I knew that this would cause my petals to be destroyed, but it was my only source of defence. I jumped back a few feet away, and landed next to the other sword's owner.<br>"I thought you were going to stay hidden, and away from April." His mocking grin stayed in place.  
>"Kido spell 61; Rikujokoro." He held his hand out and aimed straight for her as she fled towards us. Once at a few feet away, the six rods instently circled her body, immobilising her in the air. Ichimaru led towards her, sword ready to kill. Her scowl turned to suprise at the kido, but then a disgusting smirk materialised. Still she moved Fenikkusu, taking Gin by suprise, hitting him in the side and breaking the spell. My own suprise left me frozen as I watched her. She faced me again, this time her face saddened.<br>"Ichimaru Gin. I havn't seen him since the day he left for the shinigami acadamy. When I did see him again, he tries to kill me. And you, Byakuya, wish to not kill me. However, you know that if you do not, you will be the one killed." I stood faced towards her, my look unfazed. A single tear passed down her cheek, I couldn't bare seeing her cry. But I had to stay strong, this was not the girl I loved. She took a few steps towards me, showing the killing instinct in her eyes. A flash in her eyes caught me off guard, the flames died down, if only for a split second, and showed the caring light I reconised. This was, indeed, Lily. She let out a hollow-like scream before pushing Fenikkusu to my gut. Senbonzacura quickly flew infront of me, blocking the sword once again.  
>"All I wanted was to make you happy! All I wanted was to keep you safe!" She screeched, all the tears running freely, "So why don't you trust me, or care for me? Why don't you love me like you used to?" She kept throwing her sword against the petals, slowly loosing her will to fight. Se turned and desintergrated them, pressing Fenikkusu to my neck.<br>"Why am I still alone?" Her flamed eyes did not change, but her tears fell. I didn't move. I just stared in her eyes. Senbonzacura was called back into the hilt, recreating the sword.  
>"I have always loved you, Lily, no matter what happend. If you still loved me, then why are you trying to kill me?" The flash in her eyes came once again, but left just the same. She became angry, picking fenikkusu from my neck and about to slice through my head.<br>_'She hit my sword again, only for our strength to weigh eachother out. Suddenly, her sword wrapped around mine, prying it from my grip. She kicked my stomach and held both wooden swords to my neck, pinning me down once again.' _It was a long shot, but I had to try anything. I caught Senbonzacura under one of the edges, and wrapped him around the hilt. Her hand was sliced and her sword was in my grasp. However, she managed to grap the middle gap, locking us both. Her locket was caught between the two swords, and ripped off her neck.  
>"Hado number 96; Itto Kaso!" She called. <em>'A forbidden spell!' <em>I let go of the hilt and shunpo-ed far away, just quick enough to watch herself be endulged in the flames. _'To have the power to do a spell this high, how much has she really been holding back?' _I turned around as someone shunpo-ed behind me. My back was sliced open and kicked closer to the flames. Lily once again pushed fenikkusu against my torso.  
>"No!" I turned towards her again, her voice was it's normal beautiful self, her eyes returned to it's wonderful state, "I won't let you take over!" She tried to force her arms down.<br>"But this is what you want!" The other, hollow voice returned.  
>"I do not want Byakuya-chan killed!" Her body was thrown everywhere as I watched this fight within her own body, "I love him!" Those words where definatly Lily's. The flamed eyes returned and stayed, facing me.<br>"What are you?" I held Senbonzacura out to the monster.  
>"If you must know," She begun, "I'm <strong>Ichitoraidento-me<strong>!" _'Matori's zanpactou?'_, "After Lily melted my sword with her wings, I became a part of her, like another personality. She did not know of me being in her body, but once she saw you with Matsumoto, she reawoke me, and I took over. Now I have all the power Lily's body contains, including her music voice. But, only that fake locket kept her down, but still I remain." The smirk on her face was horrifying, "Obviously, I couldn't do it on my own. Once you were gone from the room, I took care of anyone in my way, and got Aizen out of prison. I knew from the start that Lily was stronger than the rest of you captains, and so I used Matori's body in order to get close to her, and to become her. The only problem is, I can not use my own release, but luckily, I managed to gain control over fenikkusu too. Aizen was used as part of my plan to take over, to become the most powerful. Did you notice Aizen fall so easily? That was because he was under my control. A mastermind behind the master's mind. Blaze, Fenikkusu!" A fire bolt was sent to my direction. I used Senbonzacura in sword form to block the attack, and block Ichitoraidento-me when she flew in after. Our swords bashed, and she stayed at that point.  
>"The best part is," She grinned evily, "Is that I know Lily's bankai." <em>'No matter how many fights Lily's gotten into, she has never shown her bankai.'<br>__"I would use it, Byakuya-chan, but it's too powerful. I can easily destroy everything with it, and would be dangerous if used in training."  
><em>"Should I show you it? I bet you already know what could happen if I did use it." I forced her back.  
>"Hado 33; Sokatsui." I aimed the bolt to her, but it backfired as it was endulged in her wings. The electricity was sent back to me. I was ready to defend, but she appeared again infront of me, consuming the fireelectric attack.  
>"Byakuya, kill me!" Lily's voice called, "Please, kill me, it's the only way to stop her!" She turned her hazel orbs to me, showing the plea that she was giving, "Please, Byakuya, kill me." Her tears ran down her face as she tried her best to matain control over her body. I couldn't stand it. I pushed senbonzacura through her stomach, making her cough blood. I gave another fatal blow to her, stopping both girls imediantly.<br>"I'm sorry, Lily." I felt my own tears come to my eyes as she smiled to me. Fenikkusu's wings disappeared and turned back to a normal zanpactou. I pulled senbonzacura out and caught her just as she was about to fall. I kept her in my arms as I landed back on the ground.

"I guess you did surpass me in the end." I smiled up to him. Blood trickled down the corners of my mouth and through the black dress.  
>"You can't leave me, April, not after everything we've been through."<br>"All I've done to you is bring you dispeir, you'll be better without me." He kissed my lips shortly.  
>"Don't say that, it's not true. I love you, and I want to stay by you forever." He pulled out a small, wrapped up box.<br>"What's this?" He placed it in my weakening grip.  
>"It is the third presant I did not give you on your 100th birthday." My shakey hands didn't have enough power to open the wrapping. Byakuya took it off me and undid it. Once the wrapping was off, he passed it back. My eyes widened at what was inside.<br>"You can't leave me because I want you to marry me." I turned to him and stared, "I know now isn't the most romantic time to ask but-" My lips pressed his as I felt in life leave. My eyes slowly closed, I knew that I would die happy, with no regrets.  
>"Yes."<p>

I took the diamond ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. I didn't hold back my tears, she had left this world. For the last seconds of her life, that last smile she held, were by far her happiest. She died my fiance.  
>"Kuchiki taicho-san?" I continued to hug the lifeless girl. I heard Orihime sigh before surrounding us with her orange shield. Although my wounds healed over, my tears did not dry. She could not heal my emotions. I had learnt how to feel so many emotions again, but the only one I wanted to share them with was gone.<br>"Byakuya-chan? Why are you crying?" _'Nanei?' _I pushed her back down and stared. The blood from her mouth and dress were gone, and the light of her beautiful eyes were back.  
>"Crying doesn't suit you." I pulled her into the deepest kiss I had ever held her in. She wrapped her delicate hands around my neck and returned the kiss. Still the water leaked from my eyes. I wanted to stay there forever, but she parted from me.<br>"Don't cry." She whispered as she wiped them away. But she stopped and looked at her hand. Gasping, she turned back to me, and studied her new engagement ring.  
>"I love you, Lily Yukitachi."<br>"I love you too, Byakuya Kuchiki."

**Happy endings... not a big fan of them, but I didn't want my audience to become upset at her parting, and flame me 0.o... so I killed her, then saved her, when originally, she was going to die. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I may see you at my next story. I'll miss you =,) Bye Bye!**

**-xlilslayerx-**


End file.
